


Mundos Entrelazados

by Ethera89



Category: Ban/Elaine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 71,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethera89/pseuds/Ethera89
Summary: El instituto Nanatsu No Taizai tiene a sus estudiantes divididos.Por una parte tenemos a los alumnos modelo (aquellos que han pagado una matrícula considerablemente cara) y alumnos becados (quienes han realizado un examen para entrar). Sin embargo, todo alumno becado sufre bromas y humillaciones por parte de los alumnos modelo. Elaine es una de ellas, y sufrirá en sus propias carnes todo tipo de bromas por parte de Ban quien empieza a sentir curiosidad por la chica, y viceversa.No obstante, sus mundos son muy distintos (o tal vez no) y deberán superar todo tipo de obstáculos si realmente quieren estar juntos.
Relationships: Ban/Elaine, Diane/King, Elizabeth/Meliodas
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**\- Capítulo 1-**

Los últimos días de primavera han dando paso al verano. En unas semanas comenzaría la época de lluvias y esa es una de las razones por la que las calles están abarrotadas de transeúntes deseosos del buen tiempo.

Es imposible caminar por el centro de la ciudad, por no mencionar los lados más próximos a la estación de la cuál centenares de personas entran y salen a pasar un buen día entre amigos o familiares. Una de esas personas es un chico que ríe a carcajadas con su grupo de amigos. Es el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y han decidido ir al karaoke y luego a la bolera. Están a punto de bajarse del tren cuando una marabunta de gente entra a su vez en su mismo vagón. Al ver que lo más probable es que acaben separados uno de ellos, el más bajito de pelo rubio y ojos verdosos, le grita al más rezagado, el más alto del grupo y quien aparenta ser un adulto más que un estudiante de instituto, levanta el pulgar entendiendo el mensaje. Una vez deja entrar a los nuevos pasajeros baja rápidamente para no quedar atrapado y tener que esperar a que el tren se detenga en la próxima parada. 

Sin embargo, nada más bajar siente un ligero golpe en la espalda. Al darse la vuelta ve a una niña pequeña agachada de rodillas recogiendo sus pertenencias.

-Lo siento pequeña, te ayudaré.

Mientras la ayuda la mira de reojo. Una melena corta y rubia asoma por debajo de un enorme sombrero color azul claro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

En el mismo instante que la chica levanta su mirada su corazón se remueve intranquilo. No es una niña, aunque bien podía pasar por una estudiante de primaria por su aspecto infantil.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- acepta la mano que le tiende para ayudarla a levantarse y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Éste responde a su vez con una torpe y nerviosa sonrisa que se desvanece en cuanto sus ojos la pierden de vista al ir en direcciones distintas. No obstante, a pesar de que ha dado un paso hacia adelante para salir de la estación no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás encontrándose de nuevo con la preciosa sonrisa de la chica.

********

-¡Por fin estás aquí!

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

-¿Estás cansada?

-Déjame tu equipaje, lo dejaré en tu habitación.

-Pero pasa no te quedes en la puerta.

Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que ha estado en aquella casa. Muchísimos. El olor de aquella cálida familia la hace sentir nostálgica. 

-¿Te apetece un té?

-Sí, gracias. No recordaba que hiciera tanta calor.- dice mientras se abanica con la mano.

-¡Bienvenida, Elaine!

La chica gira la cabeza y se encuentra de frente con el que ha sido y sigue siendo su mejor amigo de la infancia. Corre hasta él y le abraza con fuerza.

-¡King, cuanto tiempo!

Ríen y vuelven a abrazarse. A pesar de ser unos meses mayor que ella no es mucho más alto lo que provoca una carcajada por parte de una chica que aparece tras él.

-Bienvenida.

-¿Diane? ¿Eres tú? ¡Madre mía chica, estás guapísima!- las chicas se refugian en un abrazo lleno de recuerdos. Los tres han estado juntos desde la guardería pero Elaine tuvo que mudarse a Nueva York en segundo de primaria por motivos de trabajo de su padre.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Diane con una mirada triste.

-Sí, ahora sí.

Sonríe y los tres pasan al salón dispuestos a ayudarla a empezar una nueva vida.

Los padres de Elaine fallecieron en un trágico accidente de avión. Su padre era un jugador de beisbol bastante conocido en América por lo que la noticia fue todo un shock para el mundo del deporte. Allí Elaine era conocida, la prensa no dejaba de seguirla allá donde fuera para ver cómo se encontraba y cómo le había afectado la repentina muerte de sus padres. Tuvo que mudarse fuera de la ciudad y vivir con unos amigos de su padre durante un largo año, finalmente los padres de King y viejos amigos de los suyos decidieron acogerla en su casa hasta que fuera mayor de edad, pero sobre todo lo hicieron para poder alejarla de las persecuciones mediátivas a la que estaba sometida día y noche.

-¿Vendras a nuestro instituto? – le pregunta Diane cruzando una fugaz mirada preocupada con King. 

-Así es. Tus padres me dieron la opción de elegir y sinceramente me gustaría ir al mismo instituto que vosotros. Quizás estemos en la misma clase - Elaine sonríe pero ellos dos no. Se miran de reojo y suspiran a la vez - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No queréis que vaya a vuestro instituto?

-¡No, no es eso!

-Nos encantaría.

-Sería genial pero...

-¿Pero?

-El instituto Nanatsu no Taizai no es como tú piensas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Venga, venga, no la presionéis ni la asustéis.- el padre de King acaba de interrumpirles – Estoy seguro que Elaine pasará el examen e irá a clases con vosotros.

-¿¿¿¿EXAMEN????

-¿No pagarás la cuota?

-¿Te presentarás al examen?

Su miedo es más evidente ahora que antes. 

-Sí. Me gustaría entrar por mis propios medios y no mediante el dinero que me dejaron mis padres. No quiero tocarlo.- su brillante sonrisa se ha difuminado por unos segundos - ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Acaso el examen es muy difícil? 

Sus amigos vuelven a intercambiar miradas.

-Tú tranquila, te irá bien.

Dice finalmente Diane tanto ella como King saben de sobra que si Elaine logra aprobar el examen no tendrá la tranquila vida como estudiante de instituto que tanto anhela.

********

El día del examen ha llegado antes de lo que King y Diane les hubiera gustado. No pueden ir a acompañarla al instituto pues ambos trabajan ese día. A pesar de que Elaine les ha dicho mil veces que todo irá bien es incapaz de tranquilizarse. Apenas ha desayunado y tiene la cabeza totalmente en blanco. Está tan despistada que la madre de King ha tenido que llamarla dos veces para que se pusiera en marcha si no quiere llegar tarde. 

King le ha mandado la ubicación del instituto para que no se pierda y gracias a ello lo encuentra fácilmente, pero lo que no sabe era lo que allí va a encontrar. El instituto Nanatsu no Taizai es uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Liones y está dividido por dos enormes edificios de tono grisáceo pero rodeado por bellos y pequeños jardines.

Atraviesa la verja y se dirige al pasillo de la derecha sin saber muy bien si el examen es por allí pues no hay nadie cerca para preguntar ni tampoco carteles informativos, algo que le sorprende. ¿Me habré equivocado de día? Se pregunta y mira rápidamente el móvil. No, hoy es el día... pero ¿Solo yo me presento? Sí es cierto que ha llegado demasiado temprano pero debería de haber estudiantes por la zona. Se encoge de hombros para no ponerse más nerviosa y entra, finalmente, en el edificio de la derecha y al igual que el patio está totalmente vacío.

Mira en un aula, y en otra, y en otra, pero nada. Cada vez anda más deprisa hasta llegar corriendo a la zona de la azotea cuya puerta está cerrada con llave. Mira el reloj. ¿Ya ha pasado media hora? El examen empieza en veinte minutos.

Corre escaleras abajo pero sigue sin encontrarse con nadie. ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Es una pesadilla por los nervios del examen? ¡Despiértate! Piensa cuando al doblar la esquina choca contra alguien y cae al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? - una milagrosa voz hace que mire hacia arriba casi llorando -Vaya, eres tú. – dice el chico con el que parece que ha chocado. Tiene las manos guardada en los bolsillos del pantalón de su apretado uniforme.

-Perdona ¿Nos conocemos? – Elaine le mira fijamente mientras la sonrisa desaparece del rostro del estudiante - ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡El del tren! – señala cuando se acuerda de él y ahora ambos no pueden dejar de sonreír -Gracias por ayudarme el otro día.

-Fue más mi culpa el que te chocases conmigo. Eres muy pequeña. ¿De verdad no estás perdida, niña?

-¡No soy una niña! Mi nombre es Elaine y, aunque parezca raro soy una estudiante de bachillerato.

El chico la mira de arriba abajo, otra vez. Sí, bien puede pasar por una niña de primaria. Bajita, delgada, apenas sin desarrollar pero tiene unos ojos dorados preciosos y cuando sonríe su sonrisa es más hermosa que el amanecer. 

-Mmmm.- murmura.

-Quizás yo parezca una estudiante de primaria pero tú pareces un adulto de cuarenta años.

Touché piensa y estalla en una carcajada. Es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo como eso.

-Yo soy Ban, encantado de conocerte, pequeña Elaine.

-Lo mismo digo, viejo Ban.

Se saludan con un gesto de cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hoy no hay clase.

-Podría decir lo mismo...de..ti... ¡Mierda, el examen! – grita de repente mirando el reloj.

¡Faltan diez minutos!

-¿Examen? – la sonrisa de Ban se borra lentamente.

-Así es. Estoy aquí para hacer el examen de entrada. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el aula 23? No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

Elaine parece desesperada y muy nerviosa. Tiene la mente totalmente en blanco y siente como que todo lo que ha estudiado durante años se ha borrado como un suspiro de aire nuevo. Le mira rogando su ayuda cuando Ban sonríe pero su sonrisa es totalmente diferente a la de antes. Se agacha hacia ella hasta colocar su boca en el oído izquierdo de la chica y...

-Búscate la vida, asquerosa becada.

Y sin decir nada más pasa por su lado dejando a Elaine sin entender nada y, con un sentimiento que no logra entender, da media vuelta y pone rumbo a buscar a alguien que sí sea más amable. ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? No deja de pensar en ello mientras baja las escaleras sin dejar de mirar el reloj cuyos minutos pasan más y más rápido.

Casi sin aire, llega hasta los casilleros que están justo en la entrada. Sigue sin haber nadie. ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Ay! – algo le golpea en la cabeza pero a su alrededor no hay nadie. Da un paso para salir al patio cuando siente que pisa algo. Es una bola de papel. _"El aula 23 está en el edificio de la izquierda, tercera planta. Buena suerte, pequeña."_

Se gira veloz y allí está, ese chico de ojos rojos demoníacos y sonrisa congelante le ha tirado la bola de papel. ¿Es amable o es un borde? Piensa sin evitar sonreír de alivio. Anda hacia él sin hacer ruido y le lanza de nuevo la bola que cae sobre su cabeza y sale corriendo. ¡Cinco minutos!

Ban ve como desaparece por la puerta y no puede evitar sonreír al leer esa preciosa caligrafía _"Muchas gracias, viejo"_. 


	2. Capítulo 2

-Número 15, número 15, número... ¡Ahí está! – grita Diane mirando la pantalla del portátil.

Elaine suspira aliviada. Ha conseguido entrar en el instituto Nanatsu no Taizai a pesar de que el examen había sido realmente muy difícil. Diane la abraza para felicitarle pero King no parece nada contento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te alegras de que haya aprobado?

-Sí y no.

Esa contestación desconcierta un poco a su vieja amiga que busca apoyo en la mirada de Diane.

-Vamos King, no pasará nada. Estará conmigo.

-Lo sé pero...

-¿Pero? – Elaine mira a ambos. Están en el cuarto de King sentadas en el suelo mientras éste hace como que lee un manga tumbado en su cama - ¿Ocurre algo malo en el instituto?

Diane mira fijamente a King pero al ver que éste no tiene intención de contar nada decide que ha llegado la hora de que Elaine sepa toda la verdad y mejor que vaya preparada y no encontrarse con la sorpresa el primer día de clase.

-Verás Elaine, el instituto Nanatsu no Taizai es famoso por graduar a los mejores estudiantes de la ciudad. No es un instituto como otro cualquiera. Exigen mucho a sus alumnos, sobre todo a los alumnos becados que han entrado por medio del examen como tú y yo. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los estudiantes que han pagado sus matrículas son gente de familia adinerada, es decir, da igual que un alumno becado tenga las mejores calificaciones pues jamás logrará alcanzar el futuro laboral con el que ya nacen los niños ricos. 

-No lo entiendo. ¿No debemos ser todos por igual? El dinero no debe de importar, ni tampoco la familia de la que provengas.

-Nosotros pensamos como tú, pero los fundadores del instituto no lo veían así cuando lo construyeron, como tampoco el actual director. Antiguamente el instituto solo era para hijos de familias de buen prestigio pero al ver que la tasa de natalidad iba en aumento y que no había suficientes institutos para acoger a todos decidieron que un determinado número de estudiantes, por medio de exámenes, entrasen. Sin embargo, no acudirían a clase junto a los estudiantes modelo, como así se hacen llamar.- señala Diane ofendida. Ella fue admitida gracias al examen mientras que King, que sí procede de una familia de clase alta, lo ha hecho pagando la matricula – Nosotras estamos en el edificio de la izquierda y King en el de la derecha.

Elaine no está muy conforme con todo aquello pero está dentro, lo ha conseguido, y no va a dejar que un par de niños ricos le estropeen su último año de instituto.

-Bueno, podemos vernos durante la hora del almuerzo o ir juntos a clase ¿Verdad? – pero Diane niega con la cabeza - ¿Acaso los alumnos becados no pueden juntarse con los alumnos modelo?

-Así es.

-¡Pero eso es una verdadera estupidez!

-Ahí te doy la razón.- dice por fin King – Pero eso no es lo peor de todo. Los alumnos modelo se creen amos y señores del instituto y siempre están abusando de los alumnos becados y por mucho que éstos se quejen ante la directiva no les pasará nada. Los alumnos modelo son intocables. Además... - King traga saliva y tira el tomo de manga a sus pies - Les encanta hacerle todo tipo de bromas a los becados nuevos. 

Sus hermosos ojos del color de la miel se han oscurecido. 

-¿Y los profesores no lo impiden? – pregunta Elaine ignorando lo que King acaba de decir de los recién llegados.

-Son las normas.

Elaine abre la boca para protestar pero guarda silencio al ver el rostro de sus amigos. No entiende nada, nada de nada. ¿Cómo es posible la existencia de un instituto con tales horribles normas y que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo? ¿Los medios de comunicación no se hacian eco de ello? ¿Y los padres no protestaban?  
Aprieta la mandíbula muy enfadada. Quizás si los padres no se quejan sea tal vez porque están bajo enormes presiones o amenazas... Piensa aún más enfadada. 

-No me importa.- dice finalmente a la hora de cenar dejando a los padres de King sin enterarse a qué había venido ese comentario y a su amigo muy preocupado - No me importa - repite observando su hamburguesa - Me da igual qué tipo de instituto sea el Nanatsu no Taizai o quiénes son esos estudiantes modelo. Pienso asistir hasta el día de la ceremonia de graduación. 

********

-Elaine ¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí, adelante.

La chica está sentada en la alfombra de su habitación guardando los libros en la mochila. Lo está preparando todo para su primer día de clase.

-¿Necesitas algo?

King pasa muy nervioso y Elaine ve como camina con los puños fuertemente apretados. No quiere asustarla, solo prevenirla de que su primer día no será nada fácil. Ni el siguiente, ni la siguiente semana, ni el próximo mes... Seguramente no podría disfrutar de su último año de instituto por mucho que luche. 

-Me gustaría prevenirte de algo, o más bien de alguien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

King decide sentarse a su lado pero tarda varios minutos en poner en palabras todo el discurso que ha preparado para advertirla. 

-Escucha, los nuevos alumnos becados digamos que, bueno, como decirlo... No tendrás una buena bienvenida mañana, Elaine.

-¿Una buena bienvenida? No te entiendo, King.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro...

-Sufrirás acoso, bromas estúpidas, humillaciones durante días, semanas o incluso meses. Seguramente hasta que un nuevo alumno becado aprueba el examen. Se meterán contigo, Elaine.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes?

-Por ser becada. Ya te hemos dicho que los alumnos modelo se consideran los dueños del instituto y que no deben de mezclarse con la plebe, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Por esa razón, humillan a todos los becados que pueden para intentar expulsarlos. No sería la primera vez que lo consiguen. Os odian y quieren que el instituto vuelva a estar lleno de estudiantes de clase alta y no de basura. 

King desvía la mirada. Él no es como esos estudiantes modelo, él ignora a sus compañeros que sí lo hacen y lo peor de todo es que es incapaz de detener al líder de todo ese caos, su mejor amigo.

-Estaré bien.- dice Elaine poniendo la mano sobre su rostro – He pasado por cosas peores, así que un par de bromas no harán que me vaya del instituto.

-¡No son simples bromas! Esos tíos son sádicos, les gusta humillar y reírse de todo aquel que puede, sobre todo Ban.

-¿Ban? ¿Te refieres a un chico súper alto, con el pelo grisáceo, que camina encorvado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y que aparenta más de cuarenta años?

-¿Es que acaso le conoces? – pregunta asustado.

-Sí, me ayudó a encontrar el aula para hacer el examen.

King abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Ban? ¿Estás segura? ¿Le dijiste que ibas a hacer el examen?

-Sí, aunque al principio me dijo algo muy feo pero luego me ayudó. No creo que sea tan mal chico, tiene una sonrisa muy transparente.

De repente las mejillas de Elaine se ruborizan y King se teme lo peor.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL! – le grita poniéndose de pie – No es cómo crees que es. Quizás es buen amigo entre nosotros, bueno, es mi mejor amigo y tiene buenos puntos pero no con los becados. Créeme, así que por favor, aléjate de él. Intentaré persuadirle de que te deje en paz pero por si acaso no te acerques, no le hables, no le mires. ¿Entendido?

Elaine solo puede asentir con la cabeza.

Se ha quedado perpleja con lo que acaba de oír, sin embargo, en vez de sentir miedo siente todo lo contrario, tiene curiosidad por saber qué bromas estará pensando en hacerle Ban en su primer día. 


	3. Capítulo 3

-Buenos días.

Saluda con una enorme sonrisa Elaine a la madre de King. Su padre ya se ha ido a trabajar. 

La ayuda a terminar de preparar el desayuno cuando el mismísimo King entra precipitado al comedor.

-Ya me voy.

-¿Ya? - Elaine mira su reloj de pulsera - Pero las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de una hora.- pregunta extrañada Elaine.

-¿No te lo dije? Nosotros entramos media hora antes que vosotros y también salimos también media hora antes. Es para evitar conflictos con los estudiantes becados.- le contesta al ver su cara de desconcierto – Tranquila, Diane vendrá a recogerte. Ayer miró la lista de su clase y estás con ella. No tienes que preocuparte por nada más.

King le pone la mano sobre la cabeza y se despide de su madre.

A pesar de que Elaine no le preocupa el hecho de ser molestada por otros lo que más le da rabia es que los estudiantes estuviesen divididos por su estatus social. ¿Acaso importaba tanto de qué familia provengas o el dinero en pleno siglo XXI? Tampoco cree que ese chico, Ban, sea tan malo aunque después de escuchar sus horribles palabras no sabe qué pensar.

Da un largo sorbo a su vaso de leche mientras en sus pensamientos aparece la sonrisa de ese chico...

Primero la ofende y luego la ayuda.

-Idiota.- murmura.

****

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, King.

Gilthunder y Howzer, dos de sus compañeros, le saludan al cruzarse por el pasillo. King entra en el aula y saluda primero a Meliodas quien habla cariñosamente con su novia Elizabeth.

-Buenos días, King.- saludan ambos a la vez.

-Buenos días. ¿Y Ban? ¿No ha llegado todavía? - pregunta dejando su mochila en su correspondiente pupitre. 

-Está en el balcón.- responde Gilthunder que ya está de regreso – Hoy será un gran día.

Gilthunder y Howzer murmuran entre risitas bajo la mirada de decepción de Eli. Ella odia todo lo relacionado con las bromas y las humillaciones a los estudiantes becados. King sabe muy bien que tiene alguna que otra conocida en el otro lado pero, al igual que él, tiene que guardar silencio.

Intranquilo, se acerca al balcón de la clase.

-Buenos días, Ban.

-Oooh, King, ya has llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? La clase está por comenzar.

-Hoy será un gran día~~.- susurra cantarín. ¿Qué habrán preparado? Se está poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso hay examen sorpresa?

Pregunta King alertando al resto de sus compañeros que le miran a su vez asustados.

-No, mucho mejor que eso. – Ban gira la cara hacia él y una amplia sonrisa de intriga y provocación le saludan – Hoy toca numerito. ¿Hacemos una apuesta?

-¿Una...apuesta...? – King sabe perfectamente el significado de esas palabras. 

-¿Cuánto crees que aguantará la nueva becada en llorar y dejar el instituto?

El chico aprieta con furia los puños y dirige la mirada hacia el edificio de enfrente. Desde su clase puede ver la clase de Diane y la que pronto será la de Elaine. Quiere decirle a Ban que la deje tranquila, que es su mejor amiga, que vive con ella pero si lo hace las consecuencias serán terribles para Elaine.

-Bien chicos, sentaros. La clase va a comenzar.

El profesor acaba de entrar y Ban inmediatamente obedece pero King se queda rezagado mientras saca su móvil rápidamente para enviar un aviso.

_"Vigila a Elaine. Ban ha preparado algo."_

-King dice que te vigile, que Ban tiene preparado algo para ti.

-¿Para mí? – Diane acaba de recoger a Elaine en su casa y se dirigen hacia el instituto - ¿Qué será?

-¿Acaso estás deseando que te pase algo? – pregunta Diane aterrada solo con pensar en lo que a ella ya le han hecho en algunas ocasiones, que por suerte, no han sido muchas y que sabe que King está detrás de ese parón de bromas. 

-No, pero después de haber vivido cosas peores creo que esto será un chiste comparado con eso.

Elaine no dice nada más, acelera el paso y Diane corre tras ella. Durante el camino se encuentran con varios compañeros los cuales están interesados por la nueva alumna, sin embargo, Elaine ha podido comprobar que todos y cada uno de ellos que ha conocido esa mañana la observan igual, preocupados, aterrados e incluso aliviados por la llegada de la nueva becada.

¿Pasará lo mismo una vez entre en clase?

-¡Ah, ya está aquí!- susurra Ban levantándose del asiento y sale del aula sin pedir permiso al profesor. Gilthunder y Howzer le siguen, al igual que King también. No puede ni debe quedarse allí esperando a que Diane le explique lo que ha pasado y vaya corriendo a consolar a Elaine.

-Bien bien ¿Quién hace la primera apuesta?

-Yo digo que llorará nada más abrir el casillero.- apuesta Howser.

-Primero gritará de terror y se desmayará. 

Ambos ríen de nuevo.

-¿Y tú, King? ¿Qué propones? – pero King no contesta, tiene la mirada clavada en la entrada y su estómago es un nudo de nervios que se hace más grande en cuanto las ve entrar directas a los casilleros y no puede evitar sentir odio hacia sí mismo al ver a Diane delante de Elaine con los brazos en cruz protegiéndola y él allí, oculto, sin poder ayudarla. 

-Aquí está tu taquilla. ¿Quieres que la abra yo?

-Tranquila, dudo que hayan metido algo vivo ahí.- Elaine abre el casillero para sacar sus zapatos y....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SERPIENTES!!!!!!! – grita Diane retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

A sus gritos se le suman los de las chicas más cercanas que corren a abrazarse con Diane mientras los chicos intentan colocarse delante de ellas para protegerlas pero ellos también parecen asustados.

-Oye, será mejor que te alejes. Pueden ser venenosas.- le aconsejan a Elaine pero ésta se ha quedado de piedra observando a dos pequeñas serpientes enroscadas sobre sus zapatos.

-Llorará en tres...dos...uno...

-¡¡Uaaaah, pero qué monas!!

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Eh???????

Elaine introduce las manos en la taquilla para llevárselas a la cara y poder estrujarlas como si fueran ositos de peluche.

-Ela...Elaine...pero... ¿Qué...estás...haciendo...? – titubea Diane.

-Ven, míralas, son preciosas.

-No... mejor no....

-¿Te dan miedo las serpientes? No te preocupes, no son venenosas. Diría que son domésticas. Jajaja, me están haciendo cosquillas con la lengua.

La chica rubia ríe sin dejar de acurrucar a las serpientes que empiezan a enroscarse en sus delgados brazos bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos becados y de los alumnos modelo que la observan ocultos sin dar crédito a lo que están viendo.

-No me lo puedo creer....

-¿Le gustan las serpientes? ¡Pero a qué chica le gustan las serpientes!

Gilthunder y Howser protestan mientras King respira aliviado. Pero su alivio se disipa al escuchar las palabras de Ban...

-Mmmmm interesante. Esta chica es muy interesante.- sus rojizos ojos hace juego con su psicópata sonrisa - Creo que me voy a divertir bastante con ella.


	4. Capitulo 4

Los días van pasando y Elaine sufre bromas día sí y día también aunque no parece afectarle demasiado. Va y viene de clase siempre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro lo que provoca más enfado en Gilthunder y Howzer que no saben qué más hacer para verla llorar o gritar de terror; sin embargo Ban está más y más interesado en las reacciones de esa chica provocando que King sufra ataques de ansiedad cada vez que ve a esos tres juntos preparando algo contra su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, muy en serio. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No creo que sea algo malo King, creo que incluso le sorprendería que lo hiciera.

-Claro, y luego te mataría.

-Eres un exagerado.

Elaine, Diane y King están en la habitación del chico estudiando. Los exámenes del primer trimestre están muy próximos y tienen que prepararse bien para no bajar de sus respectivas posiciones las cuáles son bastantes altas.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Algo sencillito. Mi mente no es tan retorcida como la de ellos.

-¿Pero estás segura, Elaine?

-Completamente.

La sonrisa de Elaine no les convence mucho y menos tras saber que tiene algo preparado para el líder de los alumnos modelo.

-Solo necesito saber qué hace después de clases. – murmura observando de reojo a King.

-No mucho. Se va a la biblioteca.

Cri cri. Cri cri.

-¿EEEEEEhhhh? ¿En serio? – gritan las dos a la vez sorprendidas.

-¿A la biblioteca?

-¿Ban?

King se encoge de hombros mientras intenta resolver un ejercicio de física.

-Sonará raro pero Ban estudia y mucho, no quiere que su futuro esté en las manos de su padre.

-Oooooooh.- murmura Diane centrándose también en el ejercicio mientras Elaine se ha quedado asombrada. Ban le ha llamado la atención desde el primer momento y a pesar de todas las bromas y de su agresivo comportamiento sigue pareciéndole alguien muy interesante y a quién le gustaría conocer más y llegar, tal vez, a ser amigos.

-La biblioteca ¿Eh? - susurra. Su mente ya está llena de ideas descabelladas pero muy divertidas. 

********

-¿Estás segura?

Pregunta Diane temblándole las piernas pero Elaine no la escucha. Está muy concentrada en su pequeña trampa que consiste en pillar el borrador de la pizarra con la puerta corrediza de la biblioteca para que cuando Ban la abra....

-¿Elaine?

-Shhhhh, Ban está ahí dentro si te escucha estaremos en un buen lío.

Diane se tapa rápidamente la boca y mira a un lado y a otro del pasillo justo en el momento en el que Elaine se baja de la silla y se despide de Diane desde el interior de la biblioteca. Su amiga está en el pasillo. 

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-No te preocupes, lo estaré.

Se despiden de nuevo y camina con tranquilidad entre las altas estanterías. La biblioteca está vacía a esas horas y eso que los exámenes están próximos pero los estudiantes modelos no van allí a estudiar, en realidad los becados creen que los modelos ni estudian. Una vez habiendo pagado la tasa ¿Para qué molestarse en hincar los codos si su futuro estaba más que decidido? El dinero. Siempre el dinero, piensa Elaine molesta pero sabe que Ban no es como el resto de sus compañeros, no al menos respecto al dinero pues él sí va allí a estudiar tal y como le contó King el otro día.

Se para ante un libro que llama bastante su atención. Alza la mano para cogerlo pero está demasiado alto. Se gira para buscar la escalera pero alguien ha venido a ayudarla...

-¿Buscabas algo?

Al girarse Ban está justo allí. Sus eléctricos ojos rojos la observan fijamente y el corazón de Elaine da un sorprendente salto.

-Ese libro. – contesta.

Ban lo coge y se lo tiende pero cuando Elaine está a punto de cogerlo éste lo levanta de nuevo varias veces para que la chica no consiga lo que anda buscando.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-A nada, es que a mí también me interesa leerlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes de parecer un niño?

-¿No decías que parecía un viejo de cuarenta años?

-Así es, un viejo de cuarenta años con mentalidad de niño.

Ese comentario parece molestarle.

-¿Si? Pues tú eres una niña y siempre serás una niña.

-Prefiero ser una niña a ser un viejo y que la gente tema que le voy hacer algo cada vez que ande por la calle.

Se quedan mirando fijamente y Elaine es la primera en apartar la mirada cansada de esa estúpida discusión. ¿Acaso nunca lograrán hablar sin tener que terminar discutiendo e insultando? Sí, es pequeña y apenas desarrollada, bastante humillación y burlas había tenido que soportar en su anterior instituto pero ese complejo ya lo ha superado. Ahora es una chica muy madura y con un pasado oculto del cual quiere desprenderse y seguir en el anonimato.

-Está bien, quédatelo. Lo buscaré en las librerías del barrio.

Diciendo esto le da la espalda a Ban pero no avanza ni dos pasos cuando siente como el libro golpea su cabeza con un golpe seco. Al levantar la vista Ban está a su lado mirando hacia el frente.

-Yo ya lo he leído. Puedes quedártelo.

Elaine lo agarra con las manos temblorosas y el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan nerviosa? Hay algo en ese chico que le atrae muchísimo y al mismo tiempo la aleja. ¿Quién es ese estudiante modelo que tanto le gusta humillar a los becados pero que al mismo tiempo se estaba portando bien con ella? Aunque solo fuera en ciertos momentos.

-Gracias.

Le sonríe con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Ban se dirige hacia la puerta si decir nada más. Elaine está tan embobada observando el libro que no se acuerda de su pequeña trampa cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y un grito de rabia llamándola.

-¡¡¡¡E-LAI-NE!!!

********

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ha sido una broma muy tonta.- se disculpa Elaine mientras le limpia el pelo con un pañuelo mojado pero sin evitar soltar alguna que otra risita provocando que Ban se enfade aún más – De verdad que lo siento.

Ban no ha abierto la boca en todo el tiempo que Elaine le limpia el pelo y los hombros. La tiza le ha caído por todas partes incluido el suelo.

-¿Estás enfadado? – el chico responde con un gruñido – Va, venga, no te enfades. Tú me has hecho bromas peores y en ningún momento me he enfadado o te he pedido que me limpiases el pelo cuando me tirasteis ese cubo lleno de desechos.

De nuevo silencio.

Elaine suspira resignada.

-Está bien. Lo siento. – pero Ban sigue sin hablar – Ya está, he terminado. Aunque deberías lavarte el pelo una vez llegues a casa porque aunque tengas el pelo gris seguramente sigas teniendo tiza.

Se levanta, recoge su mochila y se encamina hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Al volverse los ojos rojos de Ban brillan de forma diabólica y un escalofrío de terror le recorre la espalda. "Sal de aquí" le alerta su subconsciente pero sus piernas no le responden o no quieren responder.

-Dime.- el sonido de la silla moverse le pone aún más la piel de gallina - ¿Por qué has hecho algo como eso? ¿Cómo has podido atreverte? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho a devolverme las bromas, tú, enana becada?

Su comentario le duele más de lo que espera. Sabe que la broma no le haría gracia pero tampoco pensó que podía enfadarse tanto. Toma aire y con todo el valor del mundo le contesta

-Solo pretendía darte una lección. No creas que por ser alguien con dinero eres más importante que el resto.

Se gira todo lo rápido que puede para salir cuanto antes de allí pero no le da tiempo. Ban llega justo en el momento en el que Elaine abre la puerta y éste la agarra por la muñeca para darle la vuelta y empujarla contra la pared mientras le aferraba la muñeca por encima de su cabellera rubia con una mano y con la otra le agarra de la barbilla para que sus ojos solo puedan ver los suyos.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres, niña? No sabes con quién estás tratando. Si quisiera hoy mismo podría hacer que te expulsaran.

-Hazlo. Estaría encantada de irme de esta escuela de payasos y farsantes.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido te vas a rendir?

Ban se acerca más a ella. Su nariz casi roza con la de Elaine.

-He vivido cosas peores que comparándolas con tus bromas tengo que decirte que son patéticas.- Ban emite una risita pero no separa su rostro del de Elaine – Si quieres ir corriendo al director y contarle cualquier mentira sobre mí, adelante, ve, ve a su encuentro con el rabo entre las piernas pero te diré que eso es de cobardes – el llamarle cobarde no le sienta nada bien pero sigue en silencio porque sabe que Elaine tiene algo más que decirle – Si quieres expulsarme del instituto que sea por tus propios medios y no por los de cierta persona.

 _¿Lo sabe?_ Piensa el chico...

-Oooooh ¿Acaso me estás retando, pequeña?

-Así es. Te estoy retando a que tú y yo tengamos una pelea limpia. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás preparado para recibir en tus propias carnes lo que les has hecho a los alumnos becados durante todos estos años?

Ban no tiene que pensárselo ni dos segundos. Le suelta de la barbilla y de la muñeca con suavidad y lentitud para alejarse de ella con esa sonrisa que hace temblar a Elaine en más de un sentido.

-Que comience la batalla, Elaine.

Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre sin mostrarse enfadado o con burla y su corazón empieza a saltar de una forma que antes no lo ha hecho. Traga saliva y vuelve a mirarle mientras alza la mano.

-Buena suerte, Ban. La necesitarás.

-Eso está por ver, pequeña.

Y sus manos se estrechan sintiendo más de una descarga de sentimientos aún por descubrir. 

La verdadera guerra entre alumnos becados y modelos no ha hecho nada más que empezar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los días posteriores a su mutua declaración de guerra se han vuelto unas continuas bromas entre ambos. Los becados no dan crédito cómo Elaine es tan valiente y le hace frente al peor chico de todo el instituto. A pesar que las bromas de Ban son el doble de peor que las de Elaine ella no pierda la sonrisa ni en un solo momento.

-¡Dios mío, Elaine! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí pero esto apesta.- la chica ha entrado en la clase cubierta de basura – Uno de los amigos de Ban me ha tirado el cubo del almuerzo por encima al salir de la cafetería.

Diane y varias compañeras de clase corren para ayudarla a limpiarse. Tras volver del cuarto de baño la clase entera están esperándolas muy preocupados.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta Diane aunque que ya se huele algo.

-¿Por qué sigues aguantando sus bromas? ¿No ves que vas a salir perdiendo?

-Es cierto, si sigues por ese camino acabarás mal y si el director se entera...

-No pasará nada. Esto es una guerra sana.

-¿¿¿Guerra sana??? – preguntan a la vez toda la clase. Diane incluida.

-Así es. Que me hagan bromas personalmente no me importa, no son nada del otro mundo pero tengo algo pensado en el que me gustaría que participásemos todos. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os queréis unir a mí y devolverle a ese viejuno todo lo que os ha hecho?

-¿Viejuno? – Diane parpadea un par de veces al escuchar esa palabra.

-Sí, ¿Nunca lo habéis pensado? Ban parece un hombre de cuarenta años con ese pelo gris.

Todos estallan en una carcajada global que retumban en las paredes y llegan hasta las clases del edificio de enfrente donde los estudiantes modelo miran en su dirección molestos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Queréis escuchar mi plan? – susurra Elaine mientras cierra las ventanas observando a los alumnos modelo desafiante.

********

-¿¿¿Os habéis vuelto locas???

-¿Por qué? Suena divertido.

-De divertido nada. Os pueden expulsar y la venganza de Ban y los demás será muchísimo peor.

-Pues yo creo que se divertirán. Sean becados o alumnos modelo siguen siendo estudiantes y quieren divertirse. Estoy segura de ello.

-Diane tiene razón pero tú eres un cobarde, King.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Yo?

-¿Desde cuándo no sales y te diviertes? Decidme ¿Desde cuándo no tenéis una cita?

-¿¿¿¿Eeeeehhhhhh????

-¿De qu-qué es-estás ha-hablando?

-No sé de qué hablas...

Los dos se han puesto tan nerviosos que tartamudean y sus caras parecen bombillas encendidas a punto de estallar por el calor. Elaine les sonríe y ellos confiesan inmediatamente. No llevan mucho tiempo saliendo juntos pero no pueden ir a ninguna parte por miedo a que alguien del lado de los alumnos modelo les vea. Ambos pertenecen a clases distintas.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el instituto?

-Pues que, estemos dentro o fuera de ese edificio nuestro estatus sigue siendo el mismo y el director no quiere que nos relacionemos entre nosotros ni dentro ni fuera.

-¿¿¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES SON ESAS??? Por favor, estoy casi segura de que hay muchas más parejas entre becados y alumnos modelo aparte de vosotros.

-Así es. Solo tenemos esa libertad en vacaciones.

-Con que en vacaciones ¿Eh?...

Diane y King miran a Elaine que les observa a su vez con una sonrisilla que saben perfectamente que no esconde nada bueno.

********

-Buenos días, Ban.

-Buenos días, danchou~~

-Ya no me tienes que llamar así, no estamos en el club.

-Lo sé, pero tú siempre serás el danchou~~

Meliodas asiente agradecido y ambos ponen rumbo al gimnasio. El último día del primer trimestre ha llegado. Las vacaciones de verano empezarán en unas horas pero antes deben de acudir a la ceremonia de clausura a la que ninguno de los dos quiere asistir Por un momento están a punto de saltársela pero Elizabeth les pilla infraganti y, llevándolos a ambos cogidos de las manos, llegan al gimnasio donde el resto de estudiantes ya están allí separados por un amplio pasillo pero los insultos y los chiflidos no cesan hasta que el jefe de estudios sale a dar el discurso. Explica que ese día el director está fuera por asuntos personales. Meliodas mira a Ban de reojo pero éste se ha quedado dormido con los brazos cruzados y con sonoros ronquidos. Su amigo no puede evitar sonreír y tras sacar su móvil, le hace una señal a King, que se siente al otro lado de Ban, para hacerse una selfie sin importarles que alguno de los profesores les llame la atención pues saben mejor que nadie que ningún profesor les diría nada. 

********

-¿De verdad lo vamos hacer?

-Venga Diane, no te puedes echar atrás ahora.

-Pero... ¿Y si nos pillan?

-No pasará nada. Ya hemos avisado a los profesores y todos nos han dado su consentimiento. Además contamos con que el director no está. Tiene que ser hoy. Debemos dejarles bien de qué material estamos hechos los alumnos becados y que no podrán pasar por encima de nosotros como lo han hecho hasta ahora nunca más. 

Diane deja escapar un largo suspiro. Le tiemblan las manos. A pesar de que ha aceptado el plan desde primera hora ahora no lo ve tan claro. ¿Cómo se ha dejado convencer para hacer esa locura?

-¿Estáis preparados?

Elaine mira hacia abajo para ver que varios compañeros de su clase asienten y suben en silencio las escaleras que llevan al aula de Ban desde donde les llegan sus voces.

-Espera, tengo que avisar a King.- susurra Diane sacando su móvil.

-Tarde.

Y diciendo esto corre hacia la puerta del aula seguida por Diane y sus otros compañeros que se colocan en la otra puerta. Elaine levanta la mano y cuenta tres con los dedos...uno...dos...tres...

¡Zas!

Ambas puertas se abrien de par en par y antes de que los alumnos modelo reaccionen el agua de un par de mangueras les empapan por completo. Gritos, ruido de sillas y mesas caerse, papeles que vuelan por todas partes y risas, muchas risas, truenan en sus oídos. Los alumnos modelo corren a refugiarse en los balcones y en cuanto éstos cierran las puertas Elaine da una señal a sus compañeros, apagan las mangueras y salen corriendo no sin antes sonreír con desafío a Ban que la observa con los ojos como platos.

En cuanto los alumnos becados desaparecen, Ban, seguido por Gilthunder y Howzer, corren tras él para ir en su busca mientras Meliodas y King, con ayuda de Eli, intentan organizar el tremendo caos que han provocado ese grupo de no más de cinco becados.

-¡¡Alumnos y alumnas del instituto Nanatsu no Taizai!! – la megafonía retumba en todo el instituto - Hoy es el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano y los alumnos becados hemos organizado una pequeña actividad para culminar este primer trimestre por todo lo alto. Algunos ya han probado un poco de su propia medicina pero... ¿Queréis jugar o preferís quedaros escondidos como gallinas empapadas?

-Esa maldita pequeña... ¡Se va a enterar! – gritan a la vez Gilthunder y Howzer que se han detenido a mitad de las escaleras para escucharla.

-Si vuestra elección es la primera, encontraréis cubos escondidos por todo el instituto con globos de agua. También podréis encontrar pistolas de agua si sabéis donde buscar... Dicho esto ¡¡Qué dé comienzo la primera batalla de agua del instituto Nanatsu no Taizai!!

Un grito eufórico empieza a llegar desde todas partes del instituto y los alumnos becados corren de un lado a otro en busca de los cubos con los globos y las pistolas de agua antes de que otro los alumnos modelo los encuentren y se queden sin munición.

-¿Ban, qué vas hacer?

-Tú qué crees~.- el chico se da la vuelta y mira de nuevo por la ventana. Sus ojos brillan de puro placer. Cada día que pasa quiere conocerla más y más y ver que tiene preparado para él esa pequeña cabecita pensante que puede poner su mundo bocabajo y que está dispuesto, más que nunca, a aceptar que lo haga. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Estudiantes corren de un lado a otro con pistolas de agua en mano y empapándose unos a otros. El objetivo de Elaine se ha cumplido. Las risas de alumnos becados y modelo se entremezclan dejando a un lado de donde vienen y quiénes son. Ahora lo único que les importa es pasárselo bien y ella les observa desde su aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rodeada de cubos de agua. Está dispuesta a ir dejándolos por todo el instituto pues muy pronto las municiones acabarán y con ella la diversión, pero esto es solo el comienzo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¡King! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he visto desde abajo. ¿Riéndote de nosotros mientras tú estás aquí seca?

Elaine suelta una risotada al verle completamente empapado pero la sonrisa de King no es del todo alegre.

-¿No te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí, es divertido pero...

-¿Pero?

Ambos bajan las escaleras y se ocultan en los casilleros de la puerta principal. Está prohibido entrar dentro para ocultarse o mojarse. La diversión solo puede llevarse a cabo en el exterior así se los hizo prometer su tutor cuando le contaron su propuesta y éste aceptó encantado al igual que el resto de profesores que, al igual que Elaine, habían estado observando a sus alumnos desde la sala de profesores y luego se habían unido a la diversión.

-Ban te está buscando.

-¿Si? ¡Genial!

-De genial nada. Está cabreado.

-Así será más divertido.

-De verdad Elaine, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Ban.

-¿De verdad sois amigos? – Elaine se ha parado justo en la puerta que da al patio trasero y sus hermosos ojos dorados se han clavado en los de King que la observa intranquilo por su pregunta – Te pregunto esto porque da la sensación que no le conoces.

-Tú tampoco.

-Tienes razón, no le conozco, pero creo que no es tan malo como hace creer a todo el mundo. No sé por qué pero quiero conocerle realmente.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Te has enamorado de él!!!???

-¡Agáchate! – ambos se ocultan y no se levantan hasta que las risas de varios alumnos han pasado de largo – Será mejor que nos separemos aquí. Ten cuidado porque en cualquier momento puedo aparecer de la nada.

Elaine le guiña un ojo y sale corriendo con un cubo lleno de globos de agua. El otro se lo ha dejado a King para que lo esconda dónde él quiera pero el chico no le apetece salir ahí afuera. Que no le haya contestado a la pregunta le ha dejado muy intranquilo al igual que esa pregunta que ella le ha hecho y que él ha sido incapaz de contestar.

********

-¡Ahí está! ¡A por ella!

Gilthunder y Howzer corren tras Elaine que no deja de dispararles agua con sus dos pistolas. 

-¡No huyas!

-¡Venid a por mí si os atrevéis!

Pero la carrera acaba cuando Elaine da con un callejón sin salida. Ha llegado a la parte de atrás del instituto. Chista por lo bajo al no haberse dado cuenta de por dónde iba y es que aún no se ha habituado a aquel lugar.

-Está bien, me habéis pillado.- deja las pistolas en el suelo y levanta ambas manos rindiéndose. 

-¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te vayas así sin más?

-Esta bromita tuya nos ha sacado de nuestras casillas.

-¿En serio lo creéis así? Hace un rato no parecíais muy molestos sino todo lo contrario, corríais riendo de un lado para otro.

-E-eso no es así. ¿Verdad Gilthunder?

-E-eso e-eso

Elaine ríe al ver los nerviosos que se han puesto y es que ha dado en el clavo con ellos.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

El grito de la chica asusta a los dos amigos que la ven empapada de arriba abajo. Miran hacia arriba y ven a Meliodas balanceando un cubo.

-Sate sate sate...~

-¡¡Meliodas!!

-Veo que he llegado antes que Ban.

-¡Era nuestra! – le gritan cuando el chico ya se ha ido en busca de otra víctima.

-Joooo, eso no vale. Achús.

Elaine empieza a tiritar y al mirar hacia Howzer y Gilthunder ven que la miran con los ojos abiertos y muy colorados.

-¿Qué estáis mirando? – la chica baja la mirada y se da cuenta de que se le transparenta el sujetador. Se abraza así misma dándose la vuelta. **¡Se me ha olvidado ponerme la camiseta debajo de la camisa! ¡Seré idiota!** – Ni os ocurra mirar. ¿Me habéis oído? – pero la risa que proviene a su espalda no le gusta nada de nada. Mira de reojo y ve como ambos se acercan a ella lentamente lanzando globos de agua al aire y cogiéndolos con la mano - ¡Ni se os ocurra!

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

Elaine abre los ojos al no sentir el agua sobre ella y ve que alguien muy alto y con el pelo gris se ha puesto delante de ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

-Solo era una broma.

-Tío, Ban, no te lleves tú toda la diversión.

-Fuera.

-¿Eh?

-¡Os he dicho que os marchéis!

El grito que da es tan fuerte que a Elaine se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Joder, no te tienes que poner así.

-Cierto, la culpa ha sido de Meliodas. Él ha sido quien le ha tirado un cubo entero de globos.

Ambos se alejan maldiciendo a Ban por lo bajo.

-¿Eres tonta o qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo dices? – Elaine se voltea molesta pero siente algo caerle por encima. Ban acaba de ponerle su camisa por la cabeza aunque está igual de mojada que él. La chica mira su espalda musculosa y siente que toda el agua que la cubre empieza a evaporarse por el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Has traído alguna camisa extra?

-No. Se me ha olvidado en casa.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonta?

-¡Oye! Un descuido lo tiene cualquiera.

-Sí, un descuido que si no llego a venir a saber qué te habría pasado~~

-Nada, sé cuidarme solita.

Ban la mira de arriba abajo y sonríe con malicia.

-Bueno, tienes razón, mirándote bien no hay mucho que enseñar~~ - canturrea.

Esta vez la cara de Elaine toma un rojo oscuro pero no es de vergüenza sino de rabia.

-¿Pero de qué-

-Ven conmigo, pequeña.

Caminan por los pasillos en silencio cogidos de la mano. Elaine es incapaz de dejar de mirar su espalda y siente un cosquilleo que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Calla y sígueme.

La chica traga saliva pero no tiene miedo, su corazón le dice que puede confiar en él y así lo hará. Quiere confiar en ese chico de pelo grisáceo y ojos eléctricos que no deja de aparecer en sus sueños desde aquella mañana que chocó con él por accidente en la estación.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-No puedo entrar ahí, es el vestuario de los chicos.

-No hay nadie. Todo el mundo está corriendo como tontos ahí afuera.

-Y tú ha sido uno de esos tontos más.

Elaine sonríe al mirarle de arriba abajo. No está muy mojado pero sabe que se ha unido a la diversión.

-Esos idiotas de Meliodas y King me han pillado con la guardia baja. Yo no quería participar en esto. Solo quería encontrarte y-

-¿Y?

-Y nada, porque lo que quería hacer ya lo ha hecho Meliodas.

-¿Y por qué me ayudas?

-Porque no quiero que nadie más te vea y se burle de ti. Ahora calla y entra.

Le pega un empujón y cierra la puerta. Elaine camina cerca de él muy ofendida. Sabe de sobra que no está desarrollada pero nunca ha tenido problema con eso. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón sí le molesta que Ban haga algún tipo de chiste sobre ese tema.

-Ten, póntela.

Ban le tiende una sudadera roja que Elaine no duda en coger. 

-¿Te importa?

El chico sonríe con malicia y, encogiéndose de hombros, le da la espalda para que se cambie. Elaine lo hace todo lo rápido que puede. Sabe que Ban no se volteará pero alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento y malinterpretar lo que está ocurriendo allí.

-Lista.

Cuando Ban se da la vuelta se le forma un nudo en la garganta y su corazón no deja de palpitarle con rapidez.

-Lo sé, me está enorme. Puedes reírte.

-No...yo...

El chico desvía la mirada ruborizado. _¡Está guapísima!_ Piensa y vuelve a mirarla. Las mangas le están muy largas y la sudadera casi le llega al final de la falda. Sabía que le iba a estar grande e iba a burlarse por ello pero cuando la ha visto todo eso se ha quedado en el olvido. ¡Parece una muñeca!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada.

Se quedan callados con las miradas clavadas en el suelo. Ambos corazones laten como si fueran uno. Les gustaría unirse pero sus dueños no son conocedores aún de sus nuevos sentimientos o no quieren darse cuenta de ello.

No todavía.

El silencio sigue reinando en el vestuario. Ban se ha quedado sin palabras y eso es muy raro en él, en el caso de Elaine no puede decir nada más pues cree que si abre la boca dirá cualquier tontería y solo con estar allí a solas con él ya es sumamente feliz.

-Gra-gracias.

-N- no hay de qué.

Elaine junta las manos y se tapa la boca con ellas. Está muy feliz. Ban se rasca la cabeza y aunque desea no apartar sus ojos de ella sus nervios no lo dejan.

-¡Descansemos aquí un rato!

-¿Estás seguro? Si nos pilla un profesor.

-No pasará nada. Solo quiero cambiarme. ¡Estoy empapado!

Ban y Elaine se miran asustados. ¡Alguien ha entrado en el vestuario!

-¿Qué hacemos? – susurra la chica nerviosa.

-Ven, escondámonos aquí.

Ban abre su taquilla y tira de ella cogiéndola de la mano. Para él la taquilla es muy pequeña y para Elaine le va perfecta pero al estar allí los dos y apretados no pueden evitar abrazarse.

-B-Baaan...

-Shhhhh, si permanecemos callados y quietos no sabrán que estamos aquí.

El bombardeo de sus corazones no les permiten escuchar lo que esos dos amigos están hablando y, aunque solo han estado ahí menos de cinco minutos, para Elaine y Ban ha pasado una eternidad. Elaine ha estado escuchando un latido pero no sabe si es el de ella o el de Ban pues su cara estaba pegada al pecho del chico.

-¿Listo?

-¡Vámonos a seguir jugando!

-Me está encantado esta actividad. Esa chica, a pesar de ser becada, ha tenido muy buena idea.

-Sí, y también es muy guapa.

-¡Cierto! Lástima que no podamos acercarnos a ella...

-Sí las reglas del insti fueran otras...

Las voces desaparecen y ambos tardan un poco en reaccionar.

-Saldré yo primero por si siguen cerca.

-¿Estás seguro?

Ban abre la taquilla muy despacio. Aún siguen abrazados y sus corazones muy agitados.

-Nuestra tregua acaba aquí, pequeña. Ten cuidado por donde caminas.

Elaine no puede evitar caer de rodillas una vez que Ban se ha ido y se abraza con fuerza. Su corazón no deja de latir y toda ella huele a su colonia. Inspira profundamente para empaparse aún más de ese delicioso olor ignorando que Ban, a su vez, sigue apoyado en la puerta del vestuario oliendo el leve aroma de Elaine que se ha quedado impregnado en su camisa. 


	7. Capítulo 7

-¿Lo has podido conseguir?

-Si King me pilla me mata.

-No digas tonterías, si está loco por ti.

Diane le tiende un papelito con un número apuntado.

-Dime que no harás una tontería.

-¿Tú también? De verdad, no sé por qué le tenéis tanto miedo.

-¿Qué por qué? ¿Tú has visto todo lo que nos hace a los becados?

-Lo sé, pero no es tan malo como parece y por esa razón quiero conocerlo. Ya te he contado lo amable que fue Ban al prestarme su sudadera cuando ese chico, ¿Meliodas?, me tiró un cubo entero de globos de agua. 

Diane asiente pero no termina de convencerla. No entiende por qué su amiga tiene tanto interés en Ban pero algo intuye.

-Ten cuidado.

-Tranquila, no me dejaré comer. – rápidamente anota el número de Ban y le envía un mensaje. Su corazón no deja de retumbarle en su interior y es que ella también quiere ser testigo de su respuesta.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que tengo su sudadera y que cuando podría devolvérsela.

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando el móvil vibra en la mano de Elaine. Su corazón ahora sí que no puede latir más rápido de los nervios y el de Diane igual. Ambas ponen sus cabezas muy juntas para leer el mensaje.

-Dice que el domingo está libre.

-¿Trabajas ese día?

Elaine corre a su habitación y mira su horario. Respira aliviada al ver que no y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más le envía su respuesta pero esta vez Ban no contesta. Para su respuesta se hará de rogar varios días hasta que el chico le dice el lugar de encuentro.

La estación donde se vieron por primera vez.

********

Elaine baja del autobús y camina hacia la estación. Desde que Ban le envió un mensaje la noche anterior sobre la hora no ha parado de cambiarse varias veces de ropa agobiando a la pobre Diane que la veía a través de Skype y le aconsejaba una u otra cosa. Al final ambas habían decidido que se pusiera un vestido blanco que ayudaría a pasar ese horrible día de calor.

Mira el reloj de la gran estación. Ban se retrasa y por un momento piensa en que ha sido una broma, que está escondido junto con su grupo de amigos riéndose de ella y siente ganas de llorar.

-¿Te has perdido, pequeña?

-¡Ban! – cuando Elaine ve al chico de pelo gris su corazón no puede evitar derretirse y sus ojos dorados se llenan de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?

Elaine sonríe provocando que las mejillas de Ban se sonrojen a su vez. La mira de arriba abajo y está preciosa, como siempre. La chica opina lo mismo que él, es la primera vez que le ve sin su uniforme y los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa roja le sientan de maravilla resaltando el color de sus ojos.

-Ten, gracias por prestarme la sudadera. Tranquilo, la he lavado.

-No era necesario.- dice un poco decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado que su olor se hubiera quedado impregnado en ella un poco más.

Se quedan callados ambos mirando para otra dirección. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Piensan.

-¿Te gustaría tomarte algo? Ah, bueno, no pueden verte con alguien como yo... - Ban ha notado la tristeza de esas palabras tanto que siente ganas de abrazarla.

-En vacaciones sí está permitido. – Elaine le mira con los ojos como platos – Es algo como que se está en tregua. No sé, son cosas del director.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-¡Eso es genial! Entonces ¿Podemos ir a tomarnos algo?

-Lo siento, no puedo. – y de nuevo ve como sus hermosos ojos dorados se apagan de golpe – Pero, sí puedo proponerte otra cosa – le dice mostrando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro removiendo su nervioso corazón. 

********

-¿¿¿Vives aquí??? – pregunta Elaine observando un increíble apartamento de más de doce plantas.

-Sí, en la última planta. Vamos.

Ban anda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la chica corre tras él con las piernas temblorosas. No cree como ha sido capaz de aceptar ir a su casa. _¡Me estoy metiendo en la mismísima boca del lobo! Si King o Diane se enteran..._ una risita se le escapa cuando entran en el ascensor. Ban le pregunta de qué se ríe pero Elaine solo le contesta con otra sonrisita poniendo nervioso al chico que quiere saber la razón de esa melodiosa risa.

-Aquí es. Por cierto, te pediría que no dijeses a nadie que has estado aquí. No todo el mundo sabe dónde vivo, solo mis amigos más cercanos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que somos amigos y encima cercanos?

Se quedan mirando unos segundos con ojos esperanzadores cuando la puerta del apartamento de al lado se abre de par en par dejando salir de su interior a un grupo de cinco o seis abuelitos riendo.

-Buenos días, jovencito.

-Buenos días señor y señora Fujimoto, señor y señora Okazaki y señor y señora Tachibana.- Ban inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo al igual que los abuelos. Elaine les imita.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

-¡Qué jovencita tan guapa!

-¿Es tu novia?

-¿No parece un poco pequeña?

-Bueno, visto así Ban parece un adulto y no un adolescente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, joventita?

-¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

-No os preocupéis en hacer ruido, las paredes de estos apartamentos están insonorizados.

Elaine y Ban no pueden evitar ponerse como tomates al escucharles y prácticamente entran corriendo en casa de Ban tras despedirse, sin embargo, una vez en el interior y aún con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, se miran y no pueden evitar reírse tanto que acaban sentados en el suelo sin parar de llorar de risa.

-Esos abuelos son muy divertidos.

-Son unos entrometidos.- dice éste poniéndose en pie y entrando en el lujoso apartamento. Elaine no puede cerrar la boca y es que todo es enorme. La cocina, el salón e incluso la televisión de pantalla plana que tiene colgada en la pared. Ban le enseña el resto de habitaciones hasta llegar a la suya que es, como no, igual de grande.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es solo que... es muy grande, el apartamento.

-Comparado con tu tamaño cualquier cosa es grande.

-¡Oye! – protesta pegándole en el brazo provocando la risa de Ban y su corazón vuelve a estallar como un volcán.

-Pero ahora que lo dices, sí, es bastante solitario vivir en un lugar tan grande.

-¿Solitario?

-Vivo solo.- la voz de Ban ha sonado más baja de lo normal. Sus ojos se han apagado – Bueno, en realidad vivo con mi hermano mayor pero como ahora está trabajando fuera es como si nunca viviese aquí.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

-Sí, Hendriksen. Es historiador y está obsesionado con el tema de los demonios, los druidas y todo lo que esté relacionado con los dioses y más cosas aburridas. – Ban vuelve a reír, parece que el brillo de sus ojos ha vuelto piensa la chica. Ella también sonríe pero hay algo que le ha llamado la atención y ha hecho que su corazón se detenga por unos segundos – Ah, ¿Los conoces? Son mi equipo de beisbol americano favorito.

-¿Por qué debería de conocerles? – pregunta asustada.

-Bueno, antes vivías en Estados Unidos, ¿No? Supuse que les reconocerías aunque tal vez no te gusta el beisbol.

-No, me gusta pero no soy seguidora... - miente y otra punzada de dolor retumba en su interior y es que el ver la imagen del equipo de su padre le ha roto más aún. ¿Por qué Ban tiene que ser seguidor precisamente de ese equipo? - ¿Puedo beber un vaso de agua?

-Sí, claro, ven.- Elaine sale rápidamente de la habitación con el puño aferrado a su pecho. Ban se ha dado cuenta pero no sabe si preguntándole obtendrá una respuesta. Mientras él va a la cocina le pide que se siente un rato y Elaine obedece. Las piernas le tiemblan. ¿Por qué? Se pregunta una y otra vez pero las peores preguntas vendrán tras ver una fotografía que le dejará una estela de dudas y pesadillas en los días próximos.

********

-Ya hemos llegado. – han regresado a la estación pero desde que han salido de su casa Elaine no parece encontrarse bien. No ha vuelto a ver su hermosa sonrisa desde que había visto esa fotografía - ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí, sí, perdona, es el calor, aún no me acostumbro. – sonríe pero sus mejillas no se iluminan – Ese es mi tren.

-Espera.- Ban la agarra de la muñeca y le atrae hacia él - ¿Volveremos a vernos?

-¿Quieres que nos veamos otra vez? ¿En vacaciones?

-Ya te lo dije antes, ahora estamos en tregua, ni tú ni yo, ni ninguno de los alumnos modelo podrán hacerles algo a los becados. Somos libres de relacionarnos unos con otros.

-Espera... ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-Pues que sé que hay alumnos becados que son amigos de los alumnos modelo y viceversa, e incluso sé que hay parejas pero cuando estamos en el instituto hay que guardar las apariencias.

-No lo entiendo, si guardáis las apariencias ¿Por qué seguís tratándoles de esa manera?

-Porque tenemos que fingir delante del director. Son las reglas y ellos las aceptan.

-¿Qué las aceptan? – Elaine no da crédito a nada.

-Escucha, el próximo día te lo explicaré mejor pero ahora date prisa o perderás el tren y descansa. Estoy preocupado.

Está a punto de desplomarse frente a él y de explicarle quién es y quién es el hombre de esa fotografía pero resiste. No puede contárselo, no aun cuando no sabe si podrán seguir siendo amigos o... ¿Algo más?

Agita la cabeza ocultando ese nuevo y desconocido sentimiento.

-Te enviaré un mensaje esta semana.

-Vale. Hasta pronto.

Elaine se inclina para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla y entra en el vagón justo a tiempo. Las puertas se cierran y el tren se aleja de la estación dejando a Ban con un corazón más rápido que la velocidad de ese tren. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ya han pasado varios días desde la última vez que Elaine y Ban estuvieron juntos pero la felicidad que sintió aquel día por haber estado unas horas a su lado no son suficientes para enviar bien lejos aquella fotografía que ha visto en su casa. ¿Debería preguntarle a Ban? ¿Hablar sobre la foto? ¿Contárselo a Diane? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer y el darle tantas vueltas había provocado que apenas durmiese o volviera a tener esas horribles pesadillas donde sobrevolaba un enorme océano en un avión completamente sola para despertarse bañada en sudor justo cuando el avión se estrellaba en sus profundas aguas.

-Elaine, necesito que atiendas la mesa dieciséis.

La chica suspira largo y tendido para centrarse en su trabajo. Ha cometido varios errores desde ese día y no quiere volver a cometerlos.

Sale de la barra para acercarse a la mesa que le han pedido atender pero cuando levanta la vista se para en seco en mitad del pasillo y retrocede lo andado con lentitud sin quitar sus ojos de aquellas personas hasta entrar de nuevo en la sala de descanso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Atiende tú la mesa que me has pedido, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú hazlo.

Elaine empuja a Gloxinia, su encargado cuya melena oscura le cae hasta los tobillos en una larga coleta de caballo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunta mientras ambos asoman la cabeza entre unas altas macetas colocadas en la entrada.

-Es él.

-¿Él?

-El chico del que te he hablado y sus estúpidos amigos.

-Aaaaah, el chico del que estás enamorada.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él! – grita tan alto que ambos vuelven a esconderse al llamar la atención de las mesas más cercanas – Por favor, no quiero que sepa que trabajo aquí.

-Escucha Elaine, no entiendo ni comparto lo que os hacen a los alumnos becados en ese instituto pues yo fui uno de esos estúpidos alumnos modelo que les hacía la vida imposible pero una cosa es el instituto y otra el trabajo y ahora mismo ¿Dónde estás?

-En el trabajo.- murmura con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Exacto. – Gloxinia le pega un empujón para animarla pero Elaine no está muy convencida. ¿Qué cara va a poner para enfrentarse a Ban y a toda su pandilla de amigos? Meliodas y su novia también están allí, la chica le cae bien, había sido muy simpática con ella cuando Gil o Howzer se metían con ella, sin embargo hay otro chico de cabello grisáceo que no conoce.

Toma aire varias veces y se encamina decidida, o más bien fue el miedo que le recorre por todo el cuerpo al sentir la mirada penetrante del encargado desde su espalda.

-Bienvenidos al café Reino de Liones. ¿Qué desean tomar?

Su sonrisa se borra tan rápidamente en cuanto Howzer y Gilthunder estallan en una carcajada al verla. Elaine mira a otro lado abrumada y molesta. Si por ella fuera les tiraba la jarra de agua por encima de sus cabezas pero no puede hacer eso.

-Sate, sate, sate~~ - murmura Meliodas provocando que Eli le de un codazo y sonríe a Elaine en forma de saludo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a tomar? – vuelve a preguntar Elaine.

-Esa ropa de mesera te sienta muy bien.- pudo decir Howzer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se llama uniforme y si no es mucho pedir, por favor, decidme qué queréis tomar.

Elaine saca su pequeña PDA para apuntar el pedido cuando mira de reojo a Ban y ve que éste no puede apartar la mirada de ella provocando que su rostro se torne rojo.

-¿La conocéis? – pregunta el chico de cabello gris.

-Es una becada.- responden Howzer y Gil a la vez.

-Sí, una becada que le encanta las batallas de agua.- menciona Meliodas poniendo esa cara de pervertido que tanto le caracteriza.

-¿Queréis dejarla en paz? – pide Eli cogiendo la carta para en breves segundos decirle a Elaine lo que va a tomar y ésta le responde con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Yo tomaré la carne asada y una jarra de cerveza.- pide el chico de cabello gris.

-Para mí unas chuletas de cerdo.

-¡Y para mí!

Elaine lo anota todo y giró la cabeza hacia Ban.

-¿Y usted, señor?

De nuevo más risas. Howzer y Gilthunder no paran de reír ahora acompañados de Meliodas.

-Es su trabajo, tiene que ser educada.- contesta Eli.

-Tomaré una hamburguesa con queso.- responde Ban sin apenas mirar la carta. Se ha quedado prendado de lo bien que le queda el uniforme a Elaine. Camiseta de tirantes rosa, falda negra, lazo azul decorando el cuello de la camisa y solo una media oscura hasta el muslo en su pierna izquierda.

-En seguida les traigo su pedido. – Elaine sale lo más rápido que puede de aquel lugar.

Su corazón no puede dejar de latir de esa manera. _¿Por qué ha tenido que venir precisamente aquí?_ Se pregunta la rubia mientras el corazón de Ban late igual de deprisa que el de ella.

-Esto sí que será gracioso. Veréis cuando se enteren los demás estudiantes donde trabaja esa becada.

-Estamos de vacaciones, deberíais dejarla en paz. – Eli está muy enfadada.

-Pero dentro de unos días no y entonces...

-Y entonces mantendréis vuestras bocas bien cerradas.- responde Ban fulminándoles con sus intensos ojos rojos.

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Exacto, será realmente divertido venir de vez en cuando por aquí para reírnos de ella.

-Si os he dicho que mantengáis la boca cerrada la mantendréis, ¿Entendido? – Ban no habla en broma. No quiere que nadie se entere que Elaine trabaja ahí. Tanto Howser como Gil murmuran enfadados, Meliodas se encoge de hombros y Eli le da las gracias muy bajito, mientras tanto el otro chico le observa con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

********

-Nos vemos mañana.- grita Elaine cerrando la puerta de atrás del restaurante y saliendo al exterior por el callejón que daba a la calle principal. Al final la tarde no ha sido tan horrible como ella pensaba al verles allí. Pudo continuar con su trabajo sin ningún problema más y se sorprendió que ni Howzer ni Gil volvieran a molestarla – Quizás tenga que ver con que estemos en vacaciones – murmura.

-Quizás sea por eso. – le responden a su espalda.

Al levantar la mirada del suelo se encuentra con los electrizantes ojos de Ban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta observando a su alrededor asustada.

-Esperarte.

-¿Para?

-Bueno, quedamos en que nos volveríamos a ver pero ha sido complicado el haber quedado estos días aunque ahora ya sé por qué.

-Ya sé que está prohibido para los becados trabajar por eso te pido que me guardes el secreto.

-Tranquila, no diré nada.

Elaine le mira con desconfianza.

-Entiendo, te guardarás el secreto hasta que acaben las vacaciones...

-No. No pienso decir nada estando de vacaciones o en clases. Guardaré tu secreto porque así lo quiero yo.

El corazón de Elaine da un brinco tan fuerte que incluso ella misma se asusta. Sí, ese extraño chico le gusta mucho, muchísimo.

-Gracias, Ban.

Ban se encoge de hombros y ambos caminan muy juntos uno al lado del otro bajo la mirada de alguien que está al otro lado de la calle y que no da crédito a lo que está viendo. 


	9. Capítulo 9

La felicidad que irradia Elaine esa misma noche se esfuma nada más entrar en casa y ver la cara de King. Sí, con tan solo ver sus ojos echando fuego sabe inmediatamente que la ha pillado y su hermosa sonrisa se esfuma por completo.

-Déjame explicártelo.

-Adelante.

Elaine da un paso para entrar, al menos al rellano, pero King se interpone para no dejarla pasar. _Será mejor que hablemos fuera,_ dice éste y Elaine no tiene otra opción que acompañarle hasta el parque más cercano a casa. En su mente respuestas y excusas de todo tipo rebotan de una pared a otra de su cerebro pero ninguna le parece suficiente para que King lo logre entender. _¿Qué hago ahora? No he hecho nada malo... creo...._

-Aquí podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

King se sienta en uno de los columpios y empieza a balancearse mientras Elaine camina de un lado a otro sin dejar de frotarse las manos nerviosa.

-Verás King, yo...

-¿Tú?

-Yo...

-¿Tú?

-Dime primero qué sabes.

-Todo.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, todo.

-¿Incluso sabes que he ido a su casa?

-¿Qué tú qué?- King se levanta tan sobresaltado que Elaine retrocede varios pasos. _He metido la pata..._ – Dime que no es verdad.

-Lo es.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en la boca del lobo? ¿Acaso no has visto cómo te trata a ti y a todos los becados en el instituto?

-Ya lo sé, pero le declaré la guerra y ahora está todo bien entre todos.

-No me gusta lo que significan esas palabras.

-Tranquilo, no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo. Estamos en un tratado de tregua. Ya sabes.- continua al ver su expresión de incomprensión – En vacaciones los alumnos modelo no se meten con los becados.

-Sí ¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo qué y qué? Pues que no ha habido ningún problema entre nosotros estos días. 

-Ya lo he visto esta tarde cuando ha ido a recogerte a la salida del trabajo. Dime ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos?

Elaine deja escapar un suspiro muy largo para poder explicarle todo. Que Ban le dejó su sudadera el día de la batalla de agua, que quería devolvérsela, averiguó su teléfono, que quedaron, fueron a su casa y establecieron una tregua. Omitió la verdadera fuente de su poder para obtener su número y así salvar a Diane de una fuerte discusión con King.

-Por favor King, no te enfades conmigo.

Pero éste resopla y resopla mientras se balancea de nuevo. Elaine acaba imitándole y por un instante parece que han retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando eran pequeños y pasaban horas en aquel parque jugando hasta que sus respectivas madres venían a recogerles. Pero esta vez su madre no vendría a recogerla nunca más.

-Ten cuidado. Sé que Ban no es un mal chico, pero lo que más me preocupa no es él sino su padre.

-¿Su padre?

-El director. Si se entera de que su propio hijo es amigo, o peor, está saliendo con una alumna becada las consecuencias caerán sobre ti.

-Tranquilo, no me pasará nada malo. No se enterará de que somos amigos.

-¿Alguien de los amigos que tenemos Ban y yo en común sospechan algo?

Elaine se detiene a meditar unos segundos esa respuesta y solo dos nombres vienen a su mente.

-Creo que Meliodas y Eli podrían sospechar algo, sobre todo Eli. Y bueno, ahora tú también lo sabes.

-Sí, pero Ban no puede saber que yo lo sé o averiguará donde vives realmente y nuestra relación.

-¿Acaso es algo malo que lo sepa?

-No lo sé. Quizás debería de decírselo pero no sé si querrás que sepan la verdadera razón por la que vives con mi familia.

-¡No! – grita de repente Elaine preocupando a su amigo – Perdona, pero no se lo digas, no es que no quiera pero prefiero decírselo yo cuando, bueno, cuando sea el momento adecuado. ¿Si?

King asiente con la cabeza y su gesto enfadado da paso a una hermosa sonrisa y ambos se columpian hacia atrás y hacia adelante hasta coger el impulso adecuado y dar un enorme salto hasta caer en la arenilla del parque y salir corriendo hacia su casa al igual que cuando eran pequeños. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellos color caramelo tiene un mal presentimiento. 

****

-¿Hola? ¿Elaine?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

-Verás, no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco, solo de vista, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Elaine está a punto de colgar ante esa respuesta que no le da muy buena confianza.

-Lo siento pero voy a colgar.

-¡Espera, no me cuelgues! Soy Hendrikson, el hermano mayor de Ban.

********

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Completamente.

-Yo no lo estoy tanto... ¿Ban sabe algo?

Hendrikson entra a la cocina como un rayo dejando sobre la encimera varias bolsas e ignorando a Elaine que no vuelve a preguntar. De nuevo está en casa de Ban y su dueño sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Me vas a explicar al menos como has conseguido mi número?

-Ha sido fácil. ¿Cuántas amigas crees que tiene mi hermanito y que sean becadas? – Elaine asiente dándole la razón pero ¿Por qué ella y no sus otros amigos? – Howser y Gil no hubieran sido de mucha ayuda en este tipo de casos, Meliodas estaba trabajando, y a King y a Eli no les he podido localizar.

-Entiendo, pero aun así...

-Tranquila, todo irá bien, pero antes de nada te diré que cuando Ban está en este tipo de situación es muy cabezón pero estoy seguro de que tú harás todo lo posible para contenerle.- le dedica una enorme sonrisa provocando que sus nervios aumenten - Ven, le diré que estás aquí.

Hendrikson la agarra de la muñeca y la guía hacía la habitación de su hermano. Habitación que Elaine ya conoce y a la que no quería regresar por un motivo que quería evitar todo lo posible. 

-Ban~~ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me muero.

-Siempre has sido exagerado cuando tienes fiebre. – en ese momento Elaine se asoma un poco al cuarto justo cuando Ban se recuesta y su hermano le pide el termómetro – Nada, la fiebre no ha bajado y es que es normal si no te tomas la medicina.

-No voy a tomarme esa mierda.

-¡Ban! Debes comportarte mejor enfrente de nuestra invitada.

-¿Qué invitada ni qu-¿ ¿¿¿¡¡¡ELAINE!!!???

-Ho-hola~- dice ésta desde la puerta. No se atreve a pasar.

-Pero entra, entra, no seas tímida. Ban, te he traído a alguien para que cuide de ti, yo me tengo que marchar y no podía dejarte solo.

-¿¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS DICES?? Uaaaa.- Ban acaba de caerse de la cama al marearse.

-¡Ban! ¿Estás bien? – Elaine intenta agarrarlo por el torso pero es tan pequeña que apenas puede sostener su cuerpo.

-Qué bonita pareja hacéis. Pues lo dicho, ahí os quedáis. Elaine, te dejo a mi querido hermano y tú- Hendrikson le señala con el dedo índice – Más te vale no hacerle nada raro - se despidió con un ligero movimiento de muñeca y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ninguno reaccionó hasta que oyeron cerrarse la puerta principal.

-Ese maldito... ¡¡Vuelve Hendrikson!! ¡¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!!

-Ban, no te muevas tanto, no puedo contigo...

Pero entre el forcejeo y que los calcetines de Elaine se escurren en el suelo finalmente no puede más con el peso del chico y éste cae sobre la chica que no deja de farfullar y de pedirle que se levantase.

-Pe-perdona pero no puedo...le-levantarme...

-¡Sí que puedes! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡¡Ban!!

Y entre las protestas de la chica y la risa floja del chico ninguno puede ponerse en pie hasta un largo rato después.

********

-Pensé que moriría aplastada...

-Qué exagerada eres.

-¡De exagerada nada! ¡Pesas mucho!

-Normal, soy un chico bien desarrollado y tú una niña. ¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Elaine le ha tirado un cojín a la cara y sale del cuarto ofendida – Tsk... soy un imbécil...

-Será idiota...- murmura Elaine mientras se dirige a la cocina y empieza a preparar una rica sopa de arroz para que Ban pueda tomarse las medicinas. Una vez que termina de prepararlo todo, se dirige de nuevo a la habitación, al entrar Ban está medio dormido. Se acerca a él sigilosamente, deja la bandeja con el almuerzo sobre el escritorio y se sienta en la silla justo a su lado. Su rostro, rojo por la fiebre, y su expresión de dolor le hace entender a Elaine que no lo está pasando bien – Ban, la comida está lista.

-N-no tengo hambre... - murmura.

-Tienes que comer. Debes tomarte la medicina. Venga.- Elaine, con su ayuda, logra que el chico se recueste – En cuanto comas deberías cambiarte de pijama, estás sudando mucho.

-Sí, sí...- a Ban apenas le salen las palabras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para comer?

Los ojos rojos de Ban se clavan en los dorados de Elaine y su cara se torna igual de roja que la de él pero por motivos muy diferentes. Finalmente éste niega con la cabeza y empieza a comer muy lentamente. Está muy bueno, confiesa pero no puede terminarlo del todo sino quiere que ese rico arroz termine arrojado al lavabo.

-Ten, la medicina.

Pero Ban se mete debajo de las sábanas con rapidez.

-¿Ban? Si no te tomas las medicinas no te recuperarás.

-Solo necesito dormir. Estaré bien. Ya puedes irte.

-¿Qué me vaya? ¡PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES! – Ban se sorprende que Elaine se haya subido encima de él para quitarle la sábana – No hay que subestimar los resfriados, idiota. Si quieres dormir te dejaré dormir todo el tiempo que quieras pero debes tomarte la medicina.

-¡No quiero! ¡Y bájate!

-¡Me bajaré una vez te la tomes!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-Eres peor que un niño chico,- dice ésta y, metiéndose la cuchara en la boca, la deja caer al suelo para luego agarrar el rostro de Ban y besarle, pero su intención no era esa, sino intentar que Ban se tome la medicina boca a boca.

Cof Cof

-Pero-

-Bien, así está mejor.

Y diciendo esto sale de la habitación.

-Estaré en el salón. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme.

Y cierra la puerta tras ella dejando a Ban mucho más febril que antes sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de pasar. 

Esa chica acaba de derribar su imponente muralla de un golpe.


	10. Capítulo 10

-¡Diane, estás guapísima!

-¿T-tú crees? - murmura ocultando su rostro con el pelo. 

-Si King te viera se desangraría por la nariz.

Ese comentario provoca una fuerte carcajada en Diane cuyas mejillas aún siguen coloradas. No estaba muy segura de usar un kimono pero finalmente, y al ver que Elaine también lo usaría, se siente mucho más cómoda. 

Diane siempe ha estado muy acomplejada con su altura y debido a eso siempre se dijo a sí misma que se olvidaría de los sentimientos que tenía por King pues nunca harían buena pareja. Ella era mucho más alta que él. Pero King había evaporado sus inseguridades de un soplido y cada vez que sus dedos se entrelazaban sentía que podía con cualquier obstáculo.

-¿Crees que le veremos en el festival?

-¿A quién?

-Pues a King. Tengo ganas de ver qué cara pone.

Las chicas vuelven a reír y caminan muy despacito hacia el festival de verano que tantos recuerdos les traen a ambas.

********

-Sigues siendo malísimo en este juego...

-¡E-Elaine!

-Shhhhh.- la chica agarra a King por el brazo y le aparta. Le ha visto desde lejos en un puesto de escopetillas y no ha podido evitar acercarse al ver que estaba solo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Diane?

-Ha ido al baño. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás solo?

King observa como Elaine mira a su alrededor algo decepcionada.

-Si quieres saber dónde está Ban debe estar en camino. Hemos quedado en unos minutos aquí.

Su mirada dorada se ilumina y King no puede sentir miedo por ella. Sabe que su amigo no es mal chico pero el problema es su padre. Si acaban saliendo y se entera... El chico mueve la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos pero su semblante cambia radicalmente cuando ve a Diane caminar entre el bullicio para reunirse con ellos. La sonrisa que le dedica la chica hace que su corazón estalle como fuegos artificiales y todo su cuerpo convulsiona al ver lo hermosa que está con su kimono de tonos amarillos y marrones.

-¡Hola King! – saluda intentando aguantarse las inmensas ganas de abrazar a su novio.

-Ho-hola.- es todo lo que puede decir.

Elaine pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede dejar de observarles. ¡Hacen tan buena pareja! Se alegra muchísimo por ellos pero ella también le gustaría que cierta persona le mirase de la forma en la que King mira a Diane.

Vrr Vrr

-Es Howzer.- dice King tras leer el mensaje - Me está esperando al principio en la entrada del templo. – dice este algo decepcionado y es que no quiere dejar a su novia sola.

-Lo entiendo. Diviértete, nos veremos esta noche en tu casa.

Diane le dedica una ardiente sonrisa pero Elaine ha notado un ápice de tristeza en su voz. King también. Asiente y se da la vuelta pero inmediatamente cambia de opinión, se gira veloz y, agarrándola por detrás de la nuca, la atrae hacia él y la besa. Elaine no puede evitar sacar el móvil y dejar grabado ese maravilloso momento. ¡Clic! Sonríe para sí misma y desvía la mirada. Los labios de ninguno de ellos se quieren separar pero el chico recibe otro mensaje. Vuelve a despedirse, ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se aleja de las chicas.

-Le quiero.

-Lo sé.

Se sonríen una a la otra y se alejan en dirección contraria ambas con el mismo pensamiento **"Ojalá podamos encontrarnos de nuevo".**

********

-¿Te apetece comer takoyaki?

-¿Algodón de azúcar?

-¿Y si pedimos Yakisoba?

-Jooo no sé ¡Todo tiene muy buena pinta!

Y entre risas deciden comprar un poquito de todo y sentarse en un banquito no muy alejado del festival. Aún faltan un par de horas para los fuegos artificiales pero están muertas de hambre.

-Pffff.- Elaine casi escupe el Yakisoba y se atraganta tras la imagen que ha visto – No me lo creo...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Eso, eso! – dice ésta señalando a una pareja que parecen modelos -¿Gilthunder están saliendo con Margaret?

-Aaaaah, sí, pensaba que lo sabías.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? En el instituto ni se dirigen la palabra. Margaret es la presidenta del consejo de los alumnos becados ¿No? – Diane asiente no dándole mucha importancia – Me parece increíble que esté saliendo con alguien como Gilthunder... ¿A ella también le hace bromas como al resto de becados?

-No muchas, pero supongo que no es porque estén saliendo sino porque es la presidenta. Él es el presidente del consejo estudiantil de los alumnos modelo.

-¡Estás de coña!

-No. Pensaba que te lo había dicho...

-Pues se ve que no.

-¿Ban tampoco te ha comentado nada?

-¿Por qué iba a comentármelo?

-Habláis mucho ¿No?

-Sí pero no de con quien sale sus amigos, aunque sí me dijo que está al tanto de que hay alumnos modelo saliendo con los becados.

-¿LO SABE?- Diane se levanta muy sobresaltada y Elaine la mira sorprendida – No tenía ni idea... Entonces... ¿Sabe lo mío con King? – pero su amiga solo se encoge de hombros. Tal vez debería haber omitido eso... piensa mientras ve alejarse a la feliz pareja que caminan agarrados de la mano y su mente se marcha muy lejos, a aquel último día que vio a Ban e inmediatamente se pone colorada - ¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño. No tardo.

Y sale corriendo. Desde ese día ha intentado no darle demasiada importancia al hecho de haberle besado pero no fue un beso sino una forma de hacer que se tomase la medicina. Por mucho que ha intentado grabarse esas palabras en su mente y así encontrar una explicación su corazón no lo entiende de esa forma y sus sueños no dejan de mostrarle esa imagen repetidas veces.

-¡Perdón! – dice al chocar contra alguien.

-Vaya, parece que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos siempre de la misma forma, pequeña.

Elaine levanta la mirada rápidamente al escuchar esa voz que tanto alboroto provoca en su corazón.

-¡Ban!

Éste sonríe al ver la cara de desconcierto de Elaine e inmediatamente ésta se tapa la boca y mira a un lado y a otro. Respira de alivio al ver que se encuentra solo.

-¿Estás solo?

-Sí, me he distraído y he acabado dando vueltas ¿Y tú?

-Iba al baño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no, no es necesario. Si alguien nos ve...

-Elaine, estamos de vacaciones ¿Recuerdas? Estamos en tregua.

-Lo sé pero...- por mucho que Ban le diga que pueden tener contacto durante las vacaciones no está muy segura de ello. Cree que si alguno de sus amigos los ven juntos tendrá el doble de problemas una vez regrese al instituto. Por ella no hay problema, sabe cómo enfrentarles, pero no quiere que la tomen con Diane o con algún compañero de los de su clase. Bastante mal lo han pasado ya, pero tampoco quiere que el director lo sepa...

-¿Pero? No me digas que estás enfadada por casi aplastarte el otro día.

-Es que pesas mucho, Ban.

El chico sonríe y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Elaine le mira de arriba abajo. ¡Está guapísimo! Piensa. No cabe duda de que cualquier cosa que vista le queda estupendamente.

-Debería ser yo quien esté enfadado.

-¿Y tú por qué?

Al final han empezado a caminar rumbo al cuarto de baño sin ser conscientes.

-Por haberme besado sin permiso.

De nuevo Elaine siente que todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumula en su rostro y desvía la mirada pero Ban ha notado su reacción y no va a dejar escapar esa oportunidad de verla avergonzada. Le encanta ser testigo de sus reacciones.

-No fue un beso.

-Claro que lo fue.

-No, fue una forma de hacer que te tomases la medicina. Eres muy cabezón.

-Es que está asquerosa.

-¿Y eso es excusa para no tomarla?

-Aquí estamos hablando del beso que me diste sin preguntar y no de la medicina.

-Tenemos que hablar de ambas cosas pues hice eso por la medicina.

-¿Y no fue porque te has enamorado de mí?

Elaine se detiene de nuevo y su corazón ha temblado de puro terror. Ban también se ha detenido, la observa burlón pero no puede ver su rostro al tener la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Elaine, solo era una bro-

-¿Quieres saber realmente qué es un beso? – de repente Elaine levanta la mirada y sus ojos dorados, con una mirada muy seria pero brillante, se clavan en los rojos de Ban que la observa sin entender nada - ¡Esto es un beso! – le agarra de la fina y roja corbata que lleva y la atrae hacia ella para posar sus labios sobre los de él – Ahora, ya sí tienes un motivo para estar enfadado.

Y tras decir esto, se da la vuelta y corre todo lo que su apretado kimono le permite dejando a Ban más perplejo que nunca. 


	11. Capitulo 11

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa pequeña?

Ban no deja de buscar a Elaine por todo el festival. Ha intentado llamarla pero ésta no responde. Está enfadado, mucho, pero más por sí mismo que por lo que ha pasado. ¡Le ha pillado con la guardia baja y le ha besado! ¡Por segunda vez! Su corazón retumba tanto en su interior que escucha más sus latidos que el bullicio de los puestos.

-Maldita sea... ¿Dónde estás, Elaine?

****

¡Pum!

-¡Perdón!

-¿Elaine?

-¡King! – los ojos de Elaine se llenan de alivio por milésimas de segundo pues mira a su alrededor asustada. Suspira de nuevo al comprobar que Ban no está con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Diane?

-La dejé cerca del parque. He ido al baño.

-Está bien, te acompaño.

-¡No! – grita esta – No es necesario. Seguramente tus amigos te estarán buscando.

-En realidad me he separado de Howzer para encontrar a Ban. Se ha perdido. ¿Le has visto?

-¿Yo? ¿A Ban? Qu-qué va... n-no le he visto... - ha tartamudeado y se ha mordido la lengua. Está muy nerviosa e intenta que King no se percate de ello o no la dejará tranquila ni durante ni después del festival. ¡Se convertirá en un remolino de preguntas una vez lleguen a casa!. Pero eso es el menor de sus problemas.

 _¿Cómo he podido besarle? Ahora no querrá saber nada más de mí..._

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! – su voz ha sonado desesperada - ¡Nos vemos luego!

Elaine vuelve a salir todo lo corriendo que puede bajo la mirada de dos chicos muy distintos: una, la de su amigo de la infancia y, dos, al que acaba de besar que ha observado la escena sin saber muy bien qué pensar sobre lo que ha presenciado...

-¡Elaine, aquí! – la chica ve a Diane mover el brazo en el aire para que la vea y va corriendo hacia ella - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Has tardado mucho!

-Di-Diane... He hecho algo horrible.

Diane la mira sin entender nada pero cuando ve las lágrimas de Elaine la agarra por la muñeca y la saca del festival. No se detienen hasta bajar las escaleras del templo y alejarse un poco de todos los visitantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – la mira de arriba abajo pero parece estar en perfectas condiciones.

-He besado a Ban.

-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Elaine siente el cuerpo tan pesado que cae al suelo y empieza a llorar. Diane, con el corazón en un puño, la atrae hacia ella y la abraza. Entre sollozo y sollozo capta las palabras de Elaine y el porqué de su llanto. Está aterrada y es que no sabe cómo reaccionará Ban la próxima vez que se vean y esa próxima vez no será hasta la vuelta al instituto en muy pocos días.

La tregua habrá dado por concluida.

********

-Buenos días, Elaine.

-Buenos días...

-No sabes nada de Ban, ¿Verdad?

-Nada de nada... no me ha enviado ningún mensaje.

-¿Y tú a él? – Elaine niega con la cabeza - Quizás deberías hablar con él. No creo que esté tan molesto como tú piensas.

-¡Pero lo he estropeado todo!

-No has estropeado nada. Se estaba burlando de ti y tú le dejaste bien claro lo que era un beso. No hay más misterio.

-Yo no lo veo así...

Diane la agarra de la mano para darle fuerzas, las necesitará y es que nada más llegar a los casilleros para recoger sus zapatos encuentra una nota. No hay duda alguna. Es de Ban.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-¿Para que la tome contigo? No, puedo hacer esto sola.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo pedirle a King que os vigile por si se le ocurre hacerte algo.

-No me hará nada, además sé karate.

-Dudo que puedas propinarle una patada a alguien tan alto como él.

-¿Me estás llamando bajita?

-Bajita y débil a su lado.- Elaine infla los mofletes molesta - Sé que eres fuerte pero ten cuidado. Estaré esperándote en clase.

Elaine asiente y sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Ban la ha citado en la azotea del edificio de los becados. A cada paso que da su corazón está a punto de salirle por la boca y es que está muerta de miedo. _¿Qué cara pondrá? ¿Qué querrá decirle? ¿Dejarán a un lado su "amistad"? ¿No volverá a hablar con él? ¿A ser la fuente de sus sonrisas? ¡No!_ Se dice así misma. _¡Quiero seguir siendo su amiga! ¡Quiero seguir a su lado! ¡Quiero estar con él!_

-Maldita sea... ¿Desde cuándo estoy enamorada de él? - susurra con la mano puesta en el picaporte de la puerta. Sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse. Agita la cabeza para olvidarse de ese sentimiento. No tiene intención de confesarse, no puede, por mucho que lo desee Ban jamás se fijaría en una becada y mucho menos en una chica enclenque y poco desarrolla como ella.

********

-¿Cuánto más pensabas hacerme esperar, pequeñaja?

-Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Elaine intenta parecer serena pero en su interior todoes un maremoto, hasta nota como el labio inferior le tiembla un poco y se lleva los dedos a la boca haciendo como si se estuviera comiendo las uñas.

-Creo que me debes una explicación.

-¿Sobre?

-Lo sabes perfectamente. – Ban da un par de pasos hacia ella provocando que Elaine retroceda a su vez desviándose hacia el lado derecho. _No te acerques..._ piensa intentando no mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustan - ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-No estoy huyendo.

-Sí, estás alejándote de mí. ¿Crees que te voy hacer algo? – Elaine se encoge de hombros. Sigue sin mirarle - ¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué estás enfadada? Debería de ser yo quien esté enfadado.

-Si quieres que te pida perdón por lo del festival, lo siento, tú estabas bromeando y yo también. Fue solo una broma. ¿Contento?

-¿Solo una broma?

-Sí, solo una broma.- _  
_

_¡No! ¡Sabes perfectamente que serías incapaz de besar a un chico como una broma! ¡Pensará mal de ti, idiota!_

-Entiendo. No sabía que fueras de esa clase de chicas.

Sus ojos por fin hacen contacto. Ese comentario la ha ofendido.

_¿Lo ves?_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Al tipo de chicas que besa a los chicos solo para divertirse. Dime, ¿También te acuestas con ellos por diversión?

Elaine levanta la mano para darle una bofetada pero Ban la detiene justo a centímetros de su mejilla. Sus ojos no pueden apartar la mirada. Elaine le observa con odio. Ban con decepción.

-No soy de esa clase de chicas.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste?

-Ya te lo he dicho, fue una broma.

-Entonces sí eres de esas.

-Te digo que no.

-¡Pues dime la verdad de ese beso!

-Ya te la he dicho.

-No lo has hecho.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡TE BESÉ PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA!

La voz de Elaine ha sonado tan alta que ha notado cómo sus pulmones han retumbado para después quedarse totalmente relajados al soltar la presión y el miedo que contenían, pero eso no es lo que le importa en ese momento, alza la mirada muerta de miedo. _Lo he dicho... se acabó...se acabó... Nuestra amistad... nuestra tregua... nuestra guerra sana...  
_

Pero no, ahí no acababa la cosa tal como ella piensa. Ban deja escapar un largo suspiro pero no suelta su mano que ahora está a la altura de su cintura.

-Mira que eres cabezona.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tan difícil te resultaba ser sincera conmigo?

-Y-yo...yo...

-Elaine.

Elaine levanta la cabeza y sus labios se encuentran con los de Ban. Ese beso ha sido mucho más largo que el que ella le dio en el festival.

¡-Pe-pero que estás haciendo!

-Es mi venganza.- sonríe Ban con malicia.

-¿Venganza? ¿Te digo que me gustas y me respondes que esa es tu venganza? ¡Eres de lo peor!

Elaine intenta huir pero Ban no la deja al seguir agarrado de su mano. Tira de ella con fuerza hasta acabar entre sus brazos. Elaine intenta liberarse pero Ban no la deja. Entierra sus labios entre sus cortos mechones rubios para estar a la altura de su oído izquierdo.

-Es porque me gustas, baaaaaaka.


	12. Capitulo 12

-¿Eh?

-Ban y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿Eh?

-Será mejor que dejes que lo asimile.

-No, no, yo...solo... ¿Puedes repetírmelo una vez más?

-Ban y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH??????????

-Shhhhhhhh.- Diane y Elaine se apresuran a taparle la boca - ¿Es que quieres que nos descubran antes de tiempo?

-Ya te dije que era mejor decírselo en casa.

-Lo sé pero quería decírselo yo antes que Ban, aunque no sé si se lo contará a sus amigos. No me ha dicho nada.

-Yo no lo haría.

-Vaya, que buenos amigos sois entonces.

-No es eso. Ya sabes lo que opino sobre todo esto. Te avisé, te advertí pero veo que no ha sido suficiente. A partir de ahora vas a tener que ser más cautelosa.

Y diciendo esto King se aleja de las chicas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y cabizbajo.

-Sabía que no se lo tomaría bien.- murmura Elaine que observa con tristeza a su mejor amigo. 

-Tranquila, en el fondo se alegrará. Dale tiempo, pero debes de entender que esté preocupado por ti, por los dos. Todos conocemos a Ban pero él mejor que nadie lo conoce, y Meliodas también, pero debéis de tener cuidado porque si alguien os descubre tú serás la más perjudicada.   
  
  
****

Aunque Diane ha aceptado y ve bien que Elaine esté saliendo con Ban, él no puede aceptarlo tan facilmente. Ban es su mejor amigo, le conoce desde hace muchos años. Él nunca le ha seguido las bromas, siempre ha ido a un margen como Meliodas pero a pesar de eso sabe que Ban es un buen chico y un buen amigo, pero el problema no es él, el problema es su padre. El director. Si su padre se entera de su relación... ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle a Elaine? Lo primero de todo sería hacer que rompieran y ¿Luego? ¿Expulsarla? King mueve la cabeza para quitarse esa posibilidad cuando otro miedo asalta su corazón. _¿Y si descubre que vive conmigo?_ Un frío escalofrío le recorre toda la espalda hasta la coronilla cuando siente otro dolor provocado por un fuerte manotazo por parte de Ban que le hace perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-¿King? ¿Estás bien? Perdona, no pretendía pegarte tan fuerte pero pensaba que lo esquivarías. Siempre lo esquivas.

Pero King no presta atención a su alrededor. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón están llenos de terror.

-¿King?

-¿Eh? Perdona, tengo algo de prisa. – y se aleja de Ban casi corriendo rumbo a la clase bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo cuya felicidad ahora se ve mermada por una pregunta que le reconcome por dentro y que no sabe cuándo será el momento adecuado para hacerla o esperar a que sea King quien dé el paso y se sincere con él.   
  
  
  
********  
  


"¿Quieres que nos veamos este domingo? Podríamos escaparnos a un sitio lejos de aquí."

"Me encantaría pero el domingo trabajo. Lo siento"

"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo."

Ban se guarda el móvil enfuruñado. Puede ver a Elaine en el instituto entre clases para hacerle alguna que otra broma pero realmente quiere pasar el día con ella. Después de ese beso no ha vuelto a ver esa hermosa sonrisa y de eso hace solo un día. Maldice estar en ese instituto. Maldice ser hijo de quién es, pero sobre todo maldice no poder estar en el mismo lado que el de Elaine y poder disfrutar de ella cada día.

-Estáis hoy los dos muy serios. – Meliodas da un largo sorbo a su soda de melón y les mira pero tanto Ban como King no apartan la mirada de la mesa - ¿Ha pasado algo?

Pero siguen sin hablar. King tiene la cabeza llena de dudas y preguntas sin respuestas, respuestas que solo el chico que tiene delante de él puede proporcionárselas. En cuanto a Ban ha tomado ya una decisión pero puede que lo que esté a punto de escuchar no le guste nada pero King es su amigo y tiene que saber de qué conoce a la que ahora es su novia y de la persona de la que está profundamente enamorado.

-King, tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

-Y yo a ti.

Ambos alzan la mirada y se quedan unos segundos observándose en silencio. Solo Meliodas pasa su intensa mirada de uno a otro.

-Sate, sate, sate~~ Vais a hablar de Elaine ¿Verdad?

Ban y King miran a Meliodas sorprendidos.

-No me miréis así, sois muy obvios.- dice echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Da otro trago de su bebida.

-Ese es nuestro Danchou~ - Ban estalla en una carcajada y le propina un fuerte manotazo en la espalda provocando que éste escupa la bebida sobre la cara de King - ¡Oye! – protesta éste pero inmediatamente se suma a las risas de sus amigos.

-Eli tenía razón entonces.

-¿En qué? – preguntan los dos curiosos.

-Que Ban está enamorado de ella y que tú la conoces desde antes de que viniera al instituto.

-Joo, Eli es una crack.

-Se nota que es tu novia.

-No podría estar con nadie mejor. Es perfecta.

Sonríe mientras se jacta de tener a Eli a su lado mientras Ban y King hablan cosas buenas de ella pero inmediatamente la conversación vuelve a su cometido.

-Sí, es cierto. Estoy enamorado de Elaine y estamos saliendo.

-Sate, sate, sate~ bien, me alegro por ti pues últimamente se te veía más contento, animado.

-Gracias.- dice Ban sonriendo con timidez.

-En cuanto a mí... es verdad que conozco a Elaine desde hace mucho tiempo. Más bien desde pequeños.

-¿Desde pequeños?

King asiente. Está nervioso. Mira a Ban pero este no parece molesto, ni enfadado sino curioso. Quiere saber toda la historia.

-Escucha Ban, solo puedo contarte una parte de la historia, la otra parte deberás esperar a que Elaine te la cuente. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Pero no la presiones. Si lo haces no te lo contará nunca.

-Entendido.

-Y otra cosa, como le hagas daño te juro que te la verás conmigo.

-Entendido.

-¿Es que no piensas decir nada más?

-Solo deja de decir tonterías y empieza a contar la historia de una vez, idiota.

-¡Eso, eso! – apremia Meliodas.

King coge aire y...   
  



	13. Capítulo 13

-Entonces, Ban ya lo sabe...

-Solo sabe que tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia. No sabe nada de por qué has venido a Liones o por qué vivimos juntos. Creo que eso es mejor que se lo cuentes tú.

Elaine se muerde el labio inferior. Sabe que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento y una parte de ella se alegra enormemente que Ban sepa que ella y King se conocen pero algo en su interior le dice que no hable por ahora. 

-¿Elaine?

-No creo que sea buena idea que sepa nada más.

King y Diane se miran entre sí sorprendidos.

-Ha ocurrido algo ¿Verdad?

Elaine sonríe con tristeza. Como siempre King tan perspicaz con ella. Asiente y entierra la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Lleva dándole vueltas a eso desde que visitó por primera vez la casa de Ban y es que, a cada día que pasa, el miedo que sintió ese día va creciendo más y más en su interior eclipsando la felicidad de poder estar al lado de la persona que ama.

-No puedo contarle quiénes son mis padres.

-¿Lo dices porque Ban es fan del equipo de beisbol en el que jugaba tu padre? – Elaine asiente y éste deja escapar un suspiro pero sabe que ahí no acaba la cosa.

-Cuando estuve en su casa vi algo que me dejó desconcertada, algo que no ha dejado de perseguirme en sueños y que no sé cómo afrontar.- Diane se ha acercado a ella para pasarle su brazo por sus hombros y atraerla hacia ella mientras King está sintiendo la peor corazonada desde hacía tiempo – En su habitación tiene muchas fotografías pero la que más llamó mi atención fue una en la que salía mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí. Mi padre y el suyo.

-¿Eeeeeeh?

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima. Pero estaban muy jóvenes, me atrevería a decir que tendrían la misma edad que nosotros.

-Entonces, su padre conocía al tuyo. ¿Eran amigos?

-Es posible.

-¿Y entonces por qué no se lo quieres contar? No lo entiendo...

-Pues porque si sabe quién es mi padre empezará a atar hilos y no quiero que nadie me relacione con la familia de mi madre. Ya sabéis por qué tuvimos que irnos del país. No quiero que nadie me relacione con una familia que dio de lado a su hija. 

El cuerpo de Elaine tiembla de arriba abajo y Diane y King no pueden hacer otra cosa que estar a su lado. Ellos tienen una idea de lo que pasó con su madre y su familia pero lo que no saben es que detrás de eso hay mucha, mucha más historia.   
  
  
********  
  
  


-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde piensas llevarme hoy?

-Es una sorpresa~

Elaine no puede evitar sonrojarse con la sonrisa tan provocadora de Ban y es que todo lo que tenga que ver con él la enamora más y más cada día. Ambos vuelven a sonreír mientras el tren les lleva muy lejos de su ciudad y de la mirada de cualquiera que los puedan reconocer.

-Ban...

-¿Mmm?

Pero Ban parece muy entretenido con el paisaje, tanto que no aparta la mirada de la ventanilla y Elaine siente que todo le da vueltas. Se levanta para ir al cuarto de baño mientras intenta andar lo más recta posible por el pasillo. Al llegar allí ve que tiene toda la cara sudada y está muy blanca, empieza a echarse agua para refrescarse. A pesar de estar ya cerca de otoño aún sigue haciendo calor y el no haber dormido más los nervios por saber lo que sabe con respecto al padre de Ban no sabe qué hacer. ¿Ha hecho bien en decirle lo que siente?

-¡Claro que sí, idiota! Quieres a Ban y no vas a permitir que nadie te separe de él – se grita observándose en el espejo pero el mareo no cesa y acaba por sentarse unos minutos mientras intenta tomar aire varias veces para no ponerse nerviosa y acabar ese mareo en un ataque de ansiedad. Sabe muy bien los síntomas y sabe cómo contrarrestarlo. Lo aprendió bien meses atrás...

Toc toc.

-¡Ocupado! – pero el golpecito se repite de nuevo y con más insistencia. -¡Está ocupado! – grita abriendo la puerta -¿B-Ban? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber si estabas bien. Llevas un buen rato.

¿Un buen rato? Mira el reloj y sí, lleva casi media hora ahí dentro. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido?

-Sí, sí, perdona, solo me sentía un poco mareada.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? Podía haberte pasado algo ahí dentro.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.- Elaine mira a ambos lados del pasillo. Los viajeros han vuelto sus cabezas hacia ellos al oír las voces de Ban. Le coge del brazo y va hacia el final del pasillo, alejados de las miradas curiosas – De verdad, estoy bien.

-¿Te mareas en los trenes?

-No, no, es que apenas he dormido y ni siquiera he desayunado.

-¡Pues haberlo dicho antes, idiota! – le grita enfadado. Elaine le pide mil disculpas pero parece que el enfado le va a durar más de un buen rato. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero que nuestra primera cita como novios oficiales empiece en una pelea... piensa, piensa... ¡Ya está!

– Nee, Ban... ¡Me gustas!

Y sí, lo ha conseguido, el ver como el chico se pone muy colorado no ha podido evitar que estalle en una sonora carcajada mientras Ban intenta hacerla callar tapándole la boca con la mano pero Elaine es más rápida que él y esquiva sus manos durante los pocos minutos que quedan para llegar a su destino.   
  
  
********  
  
  


-El desayuno estaba delicioso pero no tenías que haberme invitado.

-Si hubieras desayunado como dios manda no tendría que haberlo hecho. 

-¡Eres un tacaño!

-Supongo que vendrá de mi obsesión de pequeño por robar cosas.

-¿Robabas cuando eras pequeño?

-Sí, gominolas en la tienda de mi abuela.

Ban no puede dejar de reír y mientras van caminando por una concurrida calle le va hablando de su infancia. Tanto a él como a Hendrikson les cuidó su abuela tras fallecer su madre. A Elaine le gustaría saber más pero no está en condiciones de preguntar, sobre todo cuando no quiere que Ban le pregunte por la suya.

-Dices que eras un ladrón de pequeño pero ahora también sigues siendo un ladrón.

-Cierto, he robado tu corazón pequeñaja.

-¿Y no será al revés? ¿Qué he robado el corazón de un viejo?

Ban se queda pensando pero no dice nada, se limita a cogerla de la mano y caminar en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro.   
  
  
********  
  
  


-Hemos llegado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una sala de bateo.

-Lo sé, puedo leer el cartel pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Está claro ¿No? ¡Voy a darte una paliza en hacer más Home run que tú!

Elaine no puede evitar reír. Está claro que a Ban le encanta el beisbol pero lo que él no sabe es que ella tuvo al mejor bateador de la historia del beisbol de los últimos años como profesor...

-Bien, hagamos una apuesta.

-Jojo~~Me encanta tu forma de pensar.

-El que pierda tendrá que obedecer al que gane durante una semana.

-¿Dar órdenes?

-Así es.

-No creo que estés en condición de decir eso... ¿Estás dispuesta a obedecer todo lo que te pida? – le pregunta Ban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a deshacerte de tu orgullo y obedecerme?

La sonrisa que ambos expresan es la misma: traviesa y divertida.

-Te gusta hacer apuestas ¿Eh?

-Sobre todo si sé que voy a ganar.

-¡Tienes demasiada confianza, pequeñaja!

-¡Y tú muchísima más por tener el pelo como un viejo!

Vuelven mientras sellan su apuesta con un estrechamiento de manos y entran en la sala de bateo con más de una idea muy divertida en sus mentes.


	14. Capítulo 14

-¡Ha sido muy divertido!

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo una persona tan pequeña puede golpear con tanta fuerza?

-No se trata de fuerza sino de habilidad.

-¡Pero es que me has machacado!

Elaine no puede evitar reír al recordar el número de veces que Ban ha fallado durante sus turnos de bateo mientras que ella no ha fallado ni una sola bola.

-Dime ¿Dónde has aprendido a batear de esa forma? – le pregunta mientras le da un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Me enseñó mi padre.- contesta y tras hacerlo se da cuenta de que tenía que haberse quedado callada.

\- ¿Es bueno? ¿Le gusta el beisbol?

Pero esta vez Elaine no responde y Ban se da cuenta de la profunda mirada de tristeza que rebosan los ojos de la chica y deja de preguntar. Le pone la mano sobre la cabeza y le dice que coma o se le enfriará. Elaine ha perdido el apetito de golpe. Nunca pensó que volvería a coger un bate de beisbol, que la última vez sería esa tarde de navidades cuando fue a verle a los entrenamientos y bateó algunas pelotas que le lanzaba bajo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros. Aquella fue la última vez y pensó que no sería capaz de volver a jugar pero estaba tan distraída, tan feliz, que no ha recordado ese momento hasta que el juego ha llegado a su final.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo comenzará mi semana de obedecerte, mi señora?

"¿Mi señora?" piensa Elaine a punto de escupir la coca cola.

-N-no lo sé... ya lo pensaré.

-¿Me vas a tener en ascuas hasta que te decidas por mandarme algo absurdo?

-¿Por qué piensas que te mandaré algo absurdo?

Ban se encoge de hombros pero al instante le dice que quiere que le mande algo divertido y que no se corte. Elaine no sabe cómo tomarse eso y rápidamente se pone colorada. ¿Acaso se está refiriendo a hacer algo...? ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! No, no habrá querido decir eso... ¿Verdad? Levanta los ojos y le observa comer. A veces Ban parece un niño pequeño pero otras parece todo un adulto, tanto que lo ama y lo teme al mismo tiempo. Si él hubiera ganado ¿Me habría pedido hacer algo pervertido?

-¿Elaine? Tienes la cara muy roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡Estoy bien! – se ha alterado tanto que ha derramado su bebida por toda la mesa manchando, incluso, sus patatas fritas - ¡Jooooo! – protesta tras terminar de limpiar el desastre y tener que tirarlas. Apenas las había probado.

-Ten, podemos compartir las mías, hay demasiadas.- y no puede evitar quererle un poco más. Sí, solo llevan muy poco tiempo saliendo juntos pero hay tantas cosas que quiere compartir con él, tantas...   
  
  
  
********  
  


-Hoy ha sido un día muy divertido, gracias.

-¿Por qué me las das?

Pero Elaine se encoge de hombros. Sabe que Ban no ha salido con ella por alguna que otra razón pero simplemente con pasar todo el día con él la han hecho muy feliz. Ojalá pudiera estar las 24 horas del día juntos...

-Por cierto, tengo qu-

¡Plaf!

El empujón ha sido tan rápido y tan fuerte que no se ha dado cuenta de que está encima de varias bolsas de basura cuando ve como Ban se aleja de ella corriendo y se para a saludar a un grupo de estudiantes. _¿A qu- a qué ha venido eso, idiota?_ Se pregunta enfada al intentar levantarse pero no puede. Cada vez que pone la mano sobre una de las bolsas se hunde. ¡No puede salir!

-¿Estás bien? Perdóname, Elaine.- la chica aparta la mirada de él mientras éste la agarra de la cintura para sacarla de la trampa de basura – Lo siento, no me ha dado tiempo a decirte que te escondieras o nos hubieran visto.

-¿Y no podrías haberme empujado con un poco de más de delicadeza? Tienes suerte de que eran bolsas con plásticos y papeles porque si llega a ser de deshechos de basura...

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Ban junta las manos para que la perdone pero a Elaine no le ha hecho mucha gracia ese empujón. Entiende que podían haberlos descubierto pero no estaban haciendo nada, solo pasear por la calle pero claro eso, para las reglas de su instituto, no estaba permitido para una alumna becada y un alumno modelo...   
  
  


********

-Sigues enfadada.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Sí, lo estás.

-¿Podemos dejarlo aquí?

Y por el tono de la chica sabe que sigue enfadada. No sabe cómo pedirle disculpas pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Dejar que esos compañeros de clase supieran que estaba saliendo con la chica más problemática del instituto y encima becada? Maldita sea... ¿Por qué han tenido que nacer en bandos contrarios?   
  


Vrr Vrr

-¿No lo vas a coger?

-Es mi padre.

-¿Y?

-No me apetece hablar con él.

Ban mira hacia otro lado malhumorado mientras Elaine se fija en los viajeros que entran y salen de los trenes. A pesar de que la estación no está muy llena ellos tienen que estar medio ocultos para no ser vistos por nadie conocido.

-¿No te llevas bien con tu padre?

-No. Ya te he dicho que fue mi abuela quién cuidó de mi hermano y de mí. Él jamás se preocupó por nosotros, solo hasta que llegamos al instituto y quería imponernos su mandato y hacer lo que él quisiera cuando empezásemos en el mundo laboral.

-Eso quiere decir que trabajarás en lo que él te diga.

-Es algo complicado y no me apetece hablar de eso ahora. 

Elaine asiente y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla para darle ánimos pero el miedo vuelve a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. ¿Si estuvieran en su misma clase su padre les permitiría estar juntos? O, por el contrario, tras saber que era amigo de su padre ¿Les dejaría seguir juntos sabiendo de la familia de donde proviene? O ¿Les dejaría estar juntos a pesar de que el futuro de Ban ya lo tenía pensado?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas de las que seguro nada bueno saldrán de ellas...

-Ban,¿Te arrepientes de salir con alguien como yo?

El chico parpadea un par de veces hasta que la información llega bien a su cerebro. ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo ahora?

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Por el empujón? Ya te he pedido dis-

-No es por eso pero... Dime, ¿Si tuviera la oportunidad de poder pasarme a los alumnos modelo, a estudiar con vosotros en vuestro lado del instituto, lo preferirías? ¿Querrías que me transfiriese?

Los ojos de Elaine son tan serios que Ban sabe que no está bromeando. Lo que le acaba de preguntar es algo muy serio.

-Ah, ese es mi tren. Debo irme o llegaré muy tarde a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Sale corriendo sin darle tiempo a escuchar la respuesta cuando siente como alguien la abraza por detrás con dulzura.

-Me da igual si eres becada o una alumna modelo, me da igual si provienes de una familia adinerada, pobre o si tus padres tienen una empresa o son trabajadores normales. No me importa nada de eso. De la chica que yo me enamoré era de la Elaine que me llamó la atención por ser la primera en retarme y no huir de mí, por ser la primera en ver quién soy realmente y por quererme a pesar de no saber todo sobre mí... Es contigo con quien quiero estar y no con nadie más. ¿Lo has entendido?

Un beso fugaz pone fin a la despedida.


	15. Capítulo 15

-Aquí tienes, pequeña...

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme pequeña?

-Perdone, princesa.

-Mucho mejor,

Elaine coge la bolsa que le tiende Ban y este cae de rodillas al suelo. Se le va a salir el corazón del pecho de todo lo que ha estado corriendo durante los últimos cuarenta minutos y es que, de repente, Elaine le ha enviado un mensaje para pedirle que fuera a comprarle un dulce en la tienda que hay muy cerca del instituto, cuando Ban ha llegado no tenía ni idea de cuál comprar y acto seguido Elaine le ha enviado otro mensaje para pedirle otra cosa y así durante cuarenta minutos hasta que se ha decidido por un poco de todo.

-Gracias, es que no podía decidirme.

-Ya... - Ban ya ha recuperado la respiración y está a punto de regresar a su clase. Ellos ya han tenido la hora del almuerzo.

-¿No te quedas?

-Tengo clase.

-¿Y?

-Pues eso.

-Creo que no lo has entendido.

-Vale, vale, ya lo he captado. ¿Es otra orden, verdad?

-¡Ay, pero qué inteligente que es mi chico! – grita Elaine y le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un perro. Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que Ban perdió aquella mañana y aceptó el reto de cumplir todas las órdenes que le tenía que dar Elaine durante una semana pero no sabía cuándo llegaría el gran momento...

-¿Todo lo que me vas a ordenar son mandados?

-No lo sé, mi mente no es tan perversa como la tuya.

-Cierto, un cuerpo tan pequeño no puede tener un cerebro muy grande. ¡Ay! Eso ha dolido.

-Y más que te dolerá si no dejas de llamarme pequeña. Desde hoy soy la princesa Elaine, recuérdalo. – Ban levanta los brazos en alto para darse por vencido y se tumba sobre el césped. Otoño ha llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero la temperatura aún sigue siendo agradable.

Elaine termina su almuerzo mientras observa el rostro dormido de Ban y sonríe. Le encanta verle dormir, como también verle sonreír, tararear, ver su expresión infantil o su sonrisa traviesa. ¿Habrá alguna cosa de él que no le guste? Su móvil le vibra en el bolsillo de la falda mientras piensa que no, que no hay nada, que todo le gusta de él.

Abre el móvil. Ha recibido un mensaje de Diane y sonríe divertida.

-Ban.

-¿Mmmmm?

-Ya sé cuál será tu última orden a acatar.

-¿La última? ¿Es que ya te has cansado de mandarme cosas?

-No, pero será la última al ser el último día de mi mandato. Escucha, si tienes planes para el domingo ya los estás cancelando. Ese día eres todo mío.

-Me encanta como suena eso...

Sonríe con esa malicia que tanto le caracterizan y se funden en un largo beso que es cortado por la campanada del fin del almuerzo pero ninguno tiene ganas de separarse tan pronto y continúan ese beso bajo los altos árboles cuyas hojas muy pronto se caerán formando un mosaico de tonos amarillos y rojizos sobre el césped.   
  
  
  
****  
  


-¿Entonces va a venir?

-Aún no sabe a dónde vamos a ir pero ha aceptado.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque quiero ver su cara cuando nos vea.

Elaine y Diane no pueden dejar de reír camino a casa. La idea que le ha planteado a Elaine le ha encantado y está deseando que llegue el domingo mientras pasa todo lo contrario para King quien no puede dejar de preocuparse y ver lo negativo de esa salida.

-¿Crees que a King se le escapará lo del domingo?

-No lo creo, o más le vale porque es algo que hemos pensado con mucho cuidado.

-Me sorprende que haya aceptado.

-Yo creo que aceptó porque sabe que Ban y tú os conocéis, si no lo supiera las cosas no serían tan fáciles para él. Por cierto, ¿Ya le has contado sobre tú pasado? – Elaine niega con la cabeza y alza la mirada al cielo. El sol se está apagando. Los días van siendo cada vez más cortos y eso la hace sentirse intranquila. Odia el invierno, el frío, la oscuridad y ese presentimiento de soledad de nuevo la aterran - ¿Elaine? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué me decías?

Pero a pesar de que Diane hablaba y hablaba, Elaine no puede dejar de pensar en ese presentimiento que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.   
  
  
********

-¡Hemos llegado! – grita Elaine con los brazos en alto mientras Ban no muestra reacción alguna - ¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria?

-¿Tú última petición era hacerme acompañarte a un parque de atracciones? Hubiera venido sin la necesidad de perder tu último día de darme órdenes.

-Lo sé, pero aquí no acaba la cosa... - Elaine le señala a su espalda y cuando éste se da la vuelta su cara sí que ha cambiado de expresión. Su mandíbula está desencajada y no sabe cómo actuar frente a lo que tiene delante.

-Pe-pero... ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – pregunta con la garganta seca y mirando a su alrededor.

-Sate, sate, sate... ¿Estás asustado, Ban?

-¿Yo? ¿Asustado? ¿De qué?

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.- pronuncia King poniéndose a su lado el cual debe de moverse rápidamente para esquivar el puño de Ban.

-Repito ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Es que no sabes qué día es hoy? – y se ve que no porque no parece darse cuenta de ello. Tanto Meliodas como King suspiran a la vez – Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Ban.

-¿¿¿¿¿Eeeeeeeh????? ¿Hoy? – grita sorprendido y todos asienten mirándose entre sí con risas burlonas.

-Vale que tengas aspecto de ser un cuarentón pero no sabía que tu memoria estaba la altura de un viejo.- de nuevo King da un salto hacia atrás para esquivar su puño no tan certero el día de hoy.

-Hoy vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, Ban. Gilthunder y Howzer vendrán más tarde.

-¿Ellos también van a venir? Pero ellos dos no saben... bueno, no saben que nosotros estamos juntos ni que, bueno... ya sabéis...

-Ban, no sabía que fueras tan torpe... Escucha.- Meliodas le atrae hacia abajo agarrándole del hombro – Una cosa es que tú sepas quienes salen con quien por ser quién eres, pero tú también eres muy obvio cuando estás enamorado, además, que sintieras tal interés por Elaine desde el primer día que llegó ya les pareció raro. Pero tranquilo, no te van a juzgar.

El chico asiente dándole la razón.

-¡Bien! ¿Entramos? ¡Me muero de ganas de entrar en la casa del terror! - ¡Kyaaaa! Grita Eli al sentir como Meliodas la agarra por detrás.

Ellos dos son los primeros en entrar seguidos por Diane y King que no dudan en ir cogidos de la mano sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Aquel parque de atracciones está muy lejos de casa y no es tan conocido como otros por lo que no habrá miradas de curiosos.

-¿Entramos? – Elaine le tiende la mano a Ban pero éste duda en aferrarse a ella -¿Ban?

-Perdona, es solo que pensé que nunca llegaría este día.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pero el chico mueve la cabeza para quitarle importancia y agarra esa pequeña mano para luego atraerla hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por estar a mi lado el día de hoy.

El corazón de Elaine da un pequeño salto y se abraza a él, pero su abrazo no dura mucho cuando la voz impaciente de Meliodas les interrumpe.

-¿Vamos?

-¡¡Vamos!!   
  



	16. Capitulo 16

-¡¡Esto es sumamente divertido!! – gritan las chicas mientras dan vueltas y vueltas en las tazas de café bajo la mirada de sus respectivos novios que no pueden evitar sonreír y hacerles fotos, sobre todo en el caso de King.

-¿Por qué no te has subido con ellas?

-¿Y vomitar delante de Diane? Ni en broma.

-Pues por eso te lo digo hombre. ¡Hubiera sido muy divertido! – Ban no puede dejar de reír mientras le da pequeños codazos a King en el hombro quien a su vez le mira irritado. A Ban siempre le ha gustado meterse con él. Las risas de Diane hacen que vuelva la mirada hacia ella y siga haciendo fotos y vídeos mientras Meliodas le limpia la baba con un pañuelo.

********

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-¿La caída libre? ¿Los coches de choque?

-¿Qué tal allí? – señala Elaine. Meliodas y Ban asienten varias veces mientras a King se le revuelve el estómago con tan solo mirar hacia arriba. ¡La montaña rusa más alta del país! - ¿Qué decís?

-¡Me apunto! – exclaman y salen corriendo hacia el lugar mientras Diane y Eli van pensando si subirse o no durante el camino. Al llegar, King respira aliviado al ver la impresionante cola de más de una hora para poder disfrutar de la adrenalina – Una hora... ¿Lo posponemos para después? – pregunta Meliodas a lo que todos están de acuerdo – Sate, sate, sate~ ¿Qué os parece si entramos ahí?

Todos se giran para ver donde están señalando y un murmullo de aprobación confirma donde será su próxima parada. Aprobación por todos menos por uno que ahora, la montaña rusa, sí le parecía mejor opción...

-Si tienes miedo puedes agarrarte a mi brazo.

-Eres todo un caballero, pero yo iba a ofrecerte el mío.

-¿Insinúas que las casas del terror me dan miedo?

-Quién sabe... - Elaine sonríe con malicia a lo que Ban detiene esa sonrisa con un espontaneo beso.

-Pero qué atrevido que es nuestro Ban... Ten cuidado o será él quien te ataque en la oscuridad.- susurra Meliodas que se esconde detrás de Eli rápidamente para esquivar los puños de su amigo quien tiene toda la cara roja por el comentario, mientras que Elaine desvía la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa al pensar cómo sería si pasase eso...

-King, me estás haciendo daño en la mano.

-¡L-Lo siento!

-¿Estás bien? No sabía que te diera miedo este tipo de atracción.

-Y n-no me da-dan mi-miedo, es solo que... ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! – grita al ver un horrible hombre desfigurado dejando atrás a Diane que no puede evitar sonreír mientras piensa lo mucho que quiere a ese chico.

********

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí...gracias...

-Mira que eres blandengue, King.

-Ban, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar. También te has asustado cuando esa chica de cabellos largos se te ha acercado por detrás.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sí, lo es. Teníais que ver el salto que ha dado. ¡La cara blanca!

Elaine rompe a reír acompañada de sus amigos mientras la cara de Ban no deja de ponerse más colorada por momentos. ¡Ahora verás! Exclama y agarra a Elaine por la cintura para cargársela sobre el hombro.

-¡Ban! ¡Suéltame!

-Tú te lo has buscado. Chicos, nos vemos a la hora de comer.- y sin esperar respuesta sale corriendo agarrando con fuerza a la chica que no deja de protestar y enterrar su rostro en su espalda al sentir la mirada del resto de visitantes que están disfrutando de un buen día de diversión.

-¡Por favor Ban, bájame!

-En cuanto lleguemos al lugar de tu castigo.

¿Castigo? Piensa Elaine y su mente se llena de imágenes de todo tipo de cosas raras. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y no los vuelve a abrir hasta que siente sus pies de nuevo tocar tierra.

-Hemos llegado.

Los abre poco a poco, temiéndose algo malo cuando lo que ve delante de ella no es ni más ni menos que la enorme noria que podían ver desde la entrada.

-Tenía pensado que fuera nuestra última atracción del día pero no me has dejado otra opción. ¿Quieres subir conmigo? – Ban tiende su mano y Elaine se aferra a ella como si no hubiera un mañana. Las sonrisas de ambos brillan por sí solas y sus corazones rebosan tanta felicidad que son ajenos a lo que realmente está pasando en un lugar lejano a ellos...

********

-Señor, ya ha llegado.

-Ya era hora. Trae.- le tiende un sobre marrón y de su interior saca un fajo de folios. Los revisa cuidadosamente sin perder detalle a la información que tiene sobre su mesa hasta sonreír finalmente.

-¿Ha conseguido encontrar lo que buscaba, señor?

-Mucho más que eso, Gowther. Lo que hay aquí está relacionado con un futuro y una venganza que llevo queriendo alcanzar desde hace muchísimo tiempo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Las semanas pasan muy rápidas para los alumnos del instituto Nanatsu no Taizai. Tanto, que la llegada del no tan lejano invierno no les molesta cuando tienen clase de Educación Física en el patio, o cuando tienen que esperar a que la lluvia amaine un poco para no llegar a casa completamente mojados, o cuando los días se acortan por momentos.

-Odio el invierno.- susurra Elaine observando por la ventana.

-¡Pues a mí me encanta! – grita una compañera de clase dando pequeños saltitos.

-Aún falta un poco más de un mes para la entrada del invierno.- le susurra Diane a Elaine para animarla pero la chica hace días que está más decaída de lo normal - ¿Estás bien? – pero Elaine no le contesta. Su mirada está clavada en el edificio de enfrente pero desde allí no puede verle al tener las cortinas echadas en su clase. No puede ver a aquel chico que ama con locura y cuyo corazón retumba de temor desde hacía unos días.

Ni siquiera aparta la mirada cuando el profesor comienza la clase, ni ante los continuos susurros de Diane llamándola al ver que el profesor no hace nada más que observar a la chica que es incapaz de apartar de su mente ese terrible reunión....

Una semana antes... 

-Chicos, hoy tenemos que dar la bienvenida a dos nuevas alumnas. Gila, Jericho, podéis pasar.

La puerta se abre y dos chicas entran con semblante serio mientras algunos chiflidos irrumpen el silencio. Ambas se presentan, con breves presentaciones, y se sientan al final de la clase ignorando las miradas se sus compañeros que no dejan de observarlas hasta que el profesor requiere de nuevo su atención.

Cuando la clase acaba, la mayoría de las chicas van a darles la bienvenida pero Eli se queda a un margen al lado de Meliodas frotándose las manos nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Eli?

-Tengo una corazonada.

-¿Mala?

-No sabría decirte, pero he sentido un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo desde que han entrado por la puerta.

-¿Necesitas que te caliente?

-¡No estoy de broma, Meliodas! – susurra enfadada y sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunta King que se acerca a Meliodas seguido de Ban.

-Dice que ha tenido una corazonada.

-¿Os burlaríais de mí si os dijese que a mí se me ha puesto la piel de gallina en cuanto han entrado? – ambos niegan con la cabeza – Es extraño... no las conozco pero no me dan buena espina.

-Ban ¿Crees que estarán al tanto del papel de los alumnos modelo y los becados? – pero éste niega con la cabeza mientras se dirige hacia su mesa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sin percatarse de que una de las nuevas chicas no hace nada más que observar sus movimientos.

********

-¿Dos chicas nuevas?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo son? – pregunta Elaine con curiosidad pero King no parece querer hablar mucho sobre ellas - ¿King?

-Perdonad, tengo que estudiar. – y sin más sale de la habitación de Elaine hacia la suya mientras las dos chicas se miran entre sí muy serias.

-¿Ban te ha contado algo?

-No, nada. ¿Debería preguntarle?

-No lo sé... hacía tiempo que no veía a King así. Desde...bueno... Tú ya sabes cómo es, siempre que algo está próximo a suceder, aunque sea una minuciosidad, se siente preocupado, distante...

-Me estás asustado. ¿Insinúas que va a ocurrir algo malo?

-¡No! No tiene por qué suceder nada, es solo que, bueno... no sé... por si acaso, estemos pendientes de él.

********

A la mañana siguiente, King se encuentra en los casilleros a Meliodas quien, a su vez, le está esperando desde hace rato. Apenas le ha dado tiempo a ponerse los zapatos cuando corren escaleras arriba para llegar lo antes posible a su aula de la cual se escucha perfectamente la voz enfadada de Ban.

-¿¿¿QUIÉN COJONES HA HECHO ESTO??? – grita una y otra vez paseándose entre los pupitres mientras sus compañeros no son capaces de mirarle a la cara - ¿Nadie? Por si no lo recordáis, y parece que no, tenemos un trato y alguno de vosotros lo ha incumplido.

-¡Ban! – grita King abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! – le lanza una pequeña fotografía que en cuanto la mira la tapa inmediatamente. En ella sale Elaine en el vestuario de las chicas desvistiéndose tras la clase de gimnasia - ¿¿¿QUIÉN HA SIDO??? ¿QUÉ MALNACIDO LE HA HECHO ESA FOTOGRAFÍA? ¿ES QUE NO RECORDÁIS QUE ESA BECADA ES PROPIEDAD MÍA? ¿QUE SOLO YO PUEDO MOLESTARLA?

Un fuerte ruido retumba por toda la clase provocando que algunas chicas griten abrazadas unas a otras. Acaba de lanzar una silla por encima de sus cabezas hasta chocar con la pizarra.

-¡¡CONTESTADME, MALDITA SEA!!

Pero nadie habla. Nadie dice nada. Y ese silencio solo le molesta mucho, muchísimo más.

-Os doy una semana. Si dentro de siete días no ha salido el culpable... Desearéis no haber nacido.

Y diciendo esto le propina una fuerte patada a la mesa del profesor derribándola al suelo para salir de la clase seguido de King y sus amigos mientras el miedo seguía controlando al resto de sus compañeros.

-Ni una palabra a Elaine, ¿Entendido? – todos asienten – King, dámela – el chico se la entrega sin dudar y en un visto y no visto la fotografía se reduce a un montoncito pequeño de cenizas a los pies de Ban - ¿Sabéis que pasará ahora, verdad?

-Tranquilo, averiguaremos todo lo que podamos.

-Encontraremos a quién haya hecho esto.

-Gracias. Ahora regresad a clase, yo no tengo ánimos para entrar ahí dentro. Os veré mañana.

Se despide con un movimiento seco de cabeza y le venn alejarse escaleras abajo. Tanto su mochila como su abrigo están aún en clase pero a él no le importa, ahora mismo su propósito está en encontrar al culpable que ha sido capaz de fotografiar a su novia mientras se cambiaba de ropa y en cuanto averiguase quién había sido...

********

-¿Señorita Elaine? El director la reclama en su despacho.

Todas las miradas se giran para mirar a la chica que observa a su vez a la profesora extrañada. ¿El director? Siente como el corazón se le oprime hasta dejarla sin respiración y sin darse cuenta ha recorrido los pasillos hasta cruzar al otro edificio y plantarse delante de la puerta de dirección. El cuerpo entero le tiembla. ¿Por qué ese miedo? ¿Acaso su padre se ha enterado de su relación con Ban? No, no puede ser eso... ¿Tendrá que ver con...?

Abre la puerta y en el fondo de la habitación, decorada con altas cortinas de un tono verde oscuro, cuadros de los anteriores directores, sillones de cuero y un mueble repleto de trofeos, está él, el director, sentado en su escritorio garabateando algo en unos papeles. Cuando cierra la puerta y vuelve a mirarle él ya la está observando y su sonrisa provoca que su corazón se pare de puro terror.


	18. Capítulo 18

Abre la puerta y en el fondo de la habitación, decorada con altas cortinas de un tono verde oscuro, cuadros de los anteriores directores, sillones de cuero y un mueble repleto de trofeos, está él, el director, sentado en su escritorio garabateando algo en unos papeles. Cuando cierra la puerta y vuelve a mirarle él ya la estaba observando y su sonrisa provoca que su corazón se pare de puro terror.

-Pero no se quede ahí y venga aquí delante, señorita, esto...

-Elaine está bien. – dice mientras se esfuerza por parecer serena y valiente a cada paso pero cuanto más se acerca al director con más fuerza aparece la fotografía de él con su padre en sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se conocían? Nunca le contaron que tenían más amigos aparte de los padres de King allí en Liones...

-Puedes sentarte.- pero Elaine niega con la cabeza rechazando la oferta. A pesar de tener las piernas como flanes quiere permanecer de pie – Bien, no tienes que parecer tan asustada, no estás aquí por algo malo, solo quería conocer a la alumna que sacó la mejor nota en los exámenes para entrar al instituto. He podido comprobar que allá donde estudiabas antes también eras buena alumna. Dime ¿Has pensado qué querrás estudiar en un futuro?

-Aún no. Hay varias carreras que me parecen interesantes.- ¿Acaso me ha llamado para hablar de mi futuro académico? ¿No debería de hablar de ello con mi tutor? Piensa sin entender nada de nada.

-Entiendo. Deberías ir decidiéndote. Pronto acabará el segundo trimestre y deberéis prepararos para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad. A no ser que no vayas a estudiar aquí... - su tétrica sonrisa la alteran por momentos. No, hay algo más detrás de esas palabras. Esconde algo. No me ha llamado solo por esto... piensa mientras aprieta con fuerza los puños para que no viera sus manos temblar – Bueno, pero no quiero agobiarte por eso. Solo quería asegurarme de que mi mejor alumna becada va por buen camino. Por cierto... ¿No hueles algo extraño? – el director se levanta de la butaca oliendo por toda la habitación hasta detenerse frente a Elaine - ¿Sopa de miso?

Y Elaine, automáticamente, se ha puesto colorada y retrocede un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! – se disculpa inclinándose hacia delante – Me derramé sin querer el almuerzo y, aunque pude cambiarme de jersey se ve que en la falda también me han caído algunas gotas.

-¿Se te derramó o te lo tiraron encima? – Elaine levanta la cabeza y de nuevo ahí está, esa horrible sonrisa que ni en sus peores pesadillas quiere encontrársela. ¿Por qué son tan diferentes? No encuentro ningún parecido con Ban o Hendrikson. No se parecen en nada – ¿Quieres poner una queja? Aunque debo advertirte que no servirá de nada cuando esas son las reglas. Los alumnos modelo están por encima de los becados, de los don nadie, y por muy inteligente que seáis no llegaréis muy lejos si no tenéis una mano salvadora que os abra el camino hacia el éxito.

Elaine no entiende nada de nada. ¿Primero es amable y luego la insulta indirectamente? Por favor, quiero irme...

-Por eso te he hecho venir aquí, para ayudarte a conseguir ese éxito.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Está claro, ¿No? Por ti misma no llegarás a ninguna parte. No eres nadie. No tienes dinero, ni siquiera una familia que por mucho que te hayan adoptado no son tus verdaderos padres y, como tales, no te concederán los mismos deseos que a sus verdaderos hijos.

-No busco eso. Yo no busqué ser adoptada.

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo ibas a querer que tus padres falleciesen en ese accidente de avión? Bueno, tal vez tú no pero otros quizás sí...

No puede más.

-¡¡No se atreva a insultar a mis padres en mi cara y mucho menos desear sus muertes por mucho que les conociera!!

-Eh~~Así que sabes que conocía a tus padres. Dime, ¿Te lo dijeron ellos? Ah, no, espera, eso es imposible. Por muy amigos que fuésemos en el pasado ellos me clavaron un puñal por la espalda y salieron huyendo.

-¡Miente!

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? ¿Acaso te contaron el porqué de su desaparición? ¿Por qué decidieron abandonar a sus respectivas familias? No ¿Verdad? Entonces no digas que miento cuando no entiendes en qué situación te encuentras, niña tonta.

Sí, él tiene toda la razón, Elaine no entiende nada de nada. Sus padres nunca le hablaron de sus familias, ni siquiera responderon a sus preguntas cuando querían saber sobre sus abuelos o tíos. Ellos siempre les dijeron que su única familia que tenían en Liones eran sus amigos, los padres de King, sus actuales tutores legales.

-Si supieras quién es en realidad tu familia no te hubieras atrevido a venir aquí...

-Si he venido es porque no tengo familia.

-Eso es lo que te dijeron tus padres pero sí la tienes, y muy poderosos me atrevería a decir. Poderosos y peligrosos. Si supiesen de tu existencia, de que estás aquí... - el director deja escapar un largo suspiro mientras se levanta de su sillón de cuero y se sienta sobre el borde de la mesa sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que tan buenos y malos recuerdos le traen – Sin embargo, yo puedo darte una mano amiga.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Un trato donde nadie sabrá nunca de dónde provienes ni cuáles son tus raíces y, también, un trato donde tu familia no se enterará jamás que has estado paseándose por sus dominios.

-Escuche, no sé a dónde quiere llegar pero no me importa si mi familia sabe de qué existo o si vienen a buscarme. Mejor. Sería mil veces mejor porque así podría conocerles.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te lleve ante ellos cuando lo único que recibirás será odio y desprecio? La hija más preciada del cabeza de familia les abandonó para irse con un don nadie, un soñador que jamás podría darle la felicidad que alguien con recursos podría darle. Si te presentas ante ellos te tocará vivir lo que a tu madre le correspondía.- la expresión de incomprensión y temor hacen disfrutar al director. Era como estar viéndola a ella en persona, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y volvieran a tener diecisiete años. Era su misma imagen a pesar de que también había partes de ella que la recordaban a él... a ese amigo que quería con toda su alma y al que consideraba un hermano. Como les odiaba. Les odiaba tanto que le gustaría concederle su deseo de conocer a su familia pero él tenía otros planes para la pobre chica... - Escucha, Elaine, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que seas libre. De que puedas vivir tu vida lejos de aquí, lejos de Japón, en otro país. Si te quedas aquí y te encuentran, vivirás el resto de tu vida encerrada en un templo donde serás sacerdotisa hasta la muerte. No podrás ver a nadie. No podrás hablar con nadie. Tan solo convivirías con tus propios pensamientos.

-No entiendo nada...

-Sé que es difícil de asimilar, y quizás no me creas, pero esa es la verdad. La familia que tanto anhelas conocer y saber sobre ellos no querrán lo mismo de ti. Por eso, acepta el trato que te ofrezco. Con el podrás ser libre y podrás irte allá donde quieras.

-Pero ¿Y Ban? ¿Qué pasará con él? No puedo irme así sin más, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación.

-Es que no debes de darle ninguna explicación. El trato consiste en que yo no te entrego a tu familia si rompes toda relación con mi hijo pequeño.- ¿Qué? Los ojos dorados de Elaine se humedecen un poco – Como comprenderás, tengo grandes planes para Ban y por supuesto no puedo dejar que ande distraído con novias y haciendo el tonto con sus amigos.

-Pero, él también tiene sus propios planes.

-Por favor, ¿Qué planes? ¿Estudiar una absurda carrera? ¿Viajar? Eso son tan solo tonterías de críos. Si se queda a mi lado haré de él el mejor hombre que exista sobre la tierra. Le haré poderoso y todo el mundo le adorará.

-¿Y si no quiere ser ese tipo de hombre?

-Querrá, porque en cuanto sepa de dónde vienes, aceptará mi trato o quizás no, no sé si sabe que su preciada novia es hija de su jugador de beisbol favorito. Oh, vaya, ¿No se lo has contado? Qué pena... - el director ríe y Elaine aprieta los puños con rabia. No llores, no llores. – Supongo que no se lo has contado para que no tenga pena de ti, para que no sienta compasión por una pobre chica que no tiene donde caerse muerta, para que no se acerque a ti solo porque eres su hija.

-¡Eso no es así! Yo solo...yo... - pero el director ha dado en el clavo. ¿Qué pensaría Ban si supiera que ella era hija de ese hombre que él tanto admiraba? ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que su padre y los de ella eran amigos? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué pensaría cuando supiera cuál era su familia? Ni ella misma sabe quiénes eran pero tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas? Puedes pensarlo durante unos días, sobre todo la excusa para darle a mi hijo el por qué rompes con él. - El director le da la espalda y vuelve a sentarse en su sillón – Esto es para ti – empuja hacia ella una enorme carpeta amarilla – Aquí está toda la información sobre tu familia y así podrás comprobar que no te he mentido sobre lo peligrosa que es. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo.

Le hace un ademán con la mano para que se marche pero Elaine sigue quieta en su posición. En el mismo lugar desde que llegó cuyos pies permanecen clavados en el suelo mientras su cuerpo entero tiembla de pura rabia.

-Aceptaré su trato con una condición.

-Creo que no estás en condiciones de negociar.

-Por favor, solo... hable con Ban, escúchele, escuche lo que tiene en mente, lo que quiere hacer. Por favor.- Elaine se inclina hacia adelante. No llores, aún no. Aguanta, aguanta – Me retiro.

Y sin más, coge la enorme carpeta entre sus brazos y sale del mismo modo que entró. En un completo silencio y caminando con serenidad, pero una vez que la puerta se cierra tras su espalda todo su mundo estalla en cientos de pedacitos como si un espejo se hubiera roto sobre ella.

****

En la actualidad

-¿Elaine?

-Perdona ¿Decías algo?

-No, nada importante. ¿Estás bien? Llevas varios días bastante distraída...

-Lo siento pero tengo algo importante que hacer. Estaré varios días ausentes. King te lo explicará.

-¿Ausente? ¡Espera Elaine! ¡Elaine!

Pero Elaine no se detiene ante las llamadas de Diane que observa como su pequeña figura desaparece entre el bullicio de los estudiantes en el pasillo.


	19. Capítulo 19

Buenos días, Ban~ - pero a pesar del cálido saludo de Meliodas, Ban ni siquiera ha apartado la mirada de la ventana a lo que Meliodas lo interpreta a que está enfadado, por esa misma razón, levanta la mano para darle una colleja cuando Eli le detiene justo a tiempo y le pide que la acompañe un momento al pasillo. Al salir, King les está esperando - ¿Tú sabes que es lo que le pasa a Ban?

-Elaine.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta Eli preocupada.

-Sí, sí, está bien, pero ha tenido que ausentarse unos días por razones familiares.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Ban está enfadado?

-Porque no sabe nada de ella desde que se vieron la última vez y de eso hace ya tres días.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Elaine no le ha avisado de que se iba?

-Sí, pero desde entonces no responde a sus mensajes ni llamadas. A la única que le contesta de vez en cuando es a Diane.

-¿Y sabes cuándo regresará? – pero King niega con la cabeza. Su madre ha acompañado a Elaine a un viaje del que ni él sabe a dónde se han dirigido. Y su padre tampoco le da más explicaciones, tan solo que la espere.

Los tres regresan al aula cuando ven entrar al profesor pero justamente cuando éste comienza a hablar, Ban se levanta de su asiento y se va. Nadie ha dicho nada, están tan acostumbrados a esa situación que continúan con la clase sin más.

********

-¿Este es el lugar?

-Creo que sí. ¿Te gusta?

Elaine observa a su alrededor. ¿Cómo no le va a gustar ese paisaje? El mar que se aleja de ellas desde aquel acantilado es precioso.

-No sabía que mis padres se conocieron aquí.

-Se conocieron cuando eran estudiantes de instituto y coincidieron en una excursión, aunque creo que esa historia ya la conoces. – la madre de King le sonríe con muchísima calidez y Elaine asiente. Claro que la conoce, sus padres siempre se la contaban una y otra vez y le prometieron que algún día la llevarían para que viera aquel increíble paraje pero nunca pensó que llegaría el día y que lo viviera de la forma en el que estaba a punto de vivirlo.

-¿Estás preparada?

Pero por mucho que Elaine intenta mentalizarse de que ha llegado la hora jamás será capaz de decirles adiós. La madre de King saca una vieja urna metalizada de su bolsa y se la tiende pero ésta es incapaz de aceptarla.

-Elaine, si no quieres hacerlo hoy no pasa nada. Podemos venir otro día.

-Si no lo hago hoy no regresaré jamás.

Las lágrimas resbalan por su pálido rostro mientras la brisa marina juguetea entre sus cortos mechones rubios. Siente la calidez del abrazo de la madre de King para luego marcharse tras haber dejado la urna entre sus brazos. La abraza con toda la fuerza de la que dispone en ese momento mientras la lásgrimas caen a borbotones en la tierra que una vez sus amados padres pisaron y sus vidas comenzaron a latir en una sola donde años más tarde se apagarían para siempre.

Elaine no regresa al instituto hasta un par de días después de regresar de su viaje con la madre de King. 

-¿Debería decirle a Ban que ha regresado?

-Ya lo sabe. Elaine le envió un mensaje esta misma mañana para decirle que en unos días regresará a clase pero... creo que ha pasado algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que Elaine ha sufrido mucho este último año pero en los últimos meses había vuelto a sonreír, era la Elaine que conocíamos y a la que tanto de menos habíamos echado pero de nuevo siento como si estuviera hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Bueno, ha tenido que esparcir las cenizas de sus padres y decirles adiós, no creo que haya sido fácil para ella.

-Lo sé, pero por eso digo que hay algo más y creo que tiene que ver con Ban.

-¿Crees que le ha hecho algo? – pregunta King asustado.

-No, sabes que Ban no le haría nada a Elaine que la pudiera herir, pero tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo y que será Ban quien acabe lastimado.

King no entiende nada de nada pero no quiere seguir preguntando. Cuando éste tiene una corazonada muy pocas veces se equivoca y espera que esta vez fuera una de esas pocas veces.

-¿Y qué tal el viaje? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí...

-Te noto ocupada.

-Estoy terminando de hacer los ejercicios de estos días. ¡Cuántas cosas me he perdido!

-Normal, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y Navidad también. Por cierto, hablando de las navidades, ¿Te gustaría que-

-Perdona Ban, pero ahora mismo tengo la mente bloqueada para hablar de eso. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

-Sí, claro, siento haberte interrumpido. Te veré pasado mañana.

-Adiós.

Y Elaine cuelga tan deprisa que no le da tiempo a Ban a decirle las palabras que tanto tiempo lleva retenidas en su interior...

-Navidad, ¿eh? – susurra Elaine y se tumbóa sobre la cama para intentar despejar la mente. Desde que ha empezado a salir con Ban todo su mundo ha cambiado por completo y siente que puede ser feliz de nuevo pero después de la conversación con su padre todo se ha vuelto oscuro. Se incorpora de nuevo y su mirada se clava en el último cajón de su escritorio donde ha guardado la carpeta que le ha entregado el director y de la que no quiere saber nada pero... - ¿Debería abrirla?

Se pone en pie y abre el cajón. El corazón le golpea con fuerza, le tiembla el cuerpo, las manos, las piernas. Quiere cerrar de nuevo el cajón y olvidarse pero dede de darle una respuesta al director y aunque sabe muy bien cual será antes tiene que prepararse para saber qué sucederá si la familia de su madre descubre que está en Liones. ¿Cómo reaccionarán? ¿Irán a verla? Ella siempre ha querido conocerles pero desde su encuentro con el director tiene un presentimiento muy extraño cada vez que piensa en ellos. Se arrodilla, coge la carpeta y la abre sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Con tan solo un vistazo a la primera página siente como cae a un profundo mar tan oscuro donde el oxígeno va evaporándose poco a poco...

-No puede ser... esto...esto... es imposible... 


	20. Capítulo 20

-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días, Elaine! ¿Todo bien? La profesora nos dijo que estarías unos días ausentes por temas familiares.

-Sí, sí. Todo bien. Gracias.

Elaine sonríe agradecida pero decide detenerse después de cruzar la verja, como si estuviera esperando a alguien pero que en realidad lo ha hecho para que su compañera de clase se adelante. No tiene ganas de entrar al instituto después de saber la verdad sobre su familia. ¿Por qué sus padres nunca se lo dijeron?

Agita la cabeza desesperada. Apenas ha podido dormir bien esos dos días. Son tantas las pesadillas que la visitan por la noche que tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos y revivir esos días una y otra vez. Vuelve a agitar la cabeza y respira varias veces profundamente. Se siente mareada. Finalmente decide dar una vuelta por los alrededores y despejarse. La primera hora es historia y no le apetece nada escuchar la voz monótona de su profesor que provoca que la mitad de la clase se quede durmiendo y ella quiere evitar el dormir todo lo posible.

-Buenos días.

-Bue- ¿Eh? ¿No te ha parecido escuchar a alguien?

-Sí, qué raro. ¿Habrá sido desde las ventanas? – dos chicas se quedan mirando el edificio pero ahí no hay nadie. Y es que Elaine, a pesar de no querer encontrarse con nadie los saludos le salen automáticos pero esta vez no ha podido recibirlos de regreso al ser arrastrada a los matorrales de los jardines del instituto.

Su corazón le late tan fuerte que cree que va a sufrir un ataque, sobre todo cuando sabe perfectamente de quién es esa calidez que desprenden los brazos que la abrazan con fuerza.

-Por fin te encuentro, pequeña.

-¡Ban!

-¿Te he asustado? – Elaine está al borde de las lágrimas. Quería recibirle con una amplia sonrisa pero es incapaz de sonreír -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, perdona, me has asustado.- Elaine se aleja de esa calidez pero Ban no lo va a permitir y vuelve a atraerla hacia él, esta vez abrazándola con más fuerza y enterrando su nariz entre los mechones de su pelo. Le encanta el olor a fresas que desprende la chica – Ban...no puedo respirar.

-Perdona, es solo que parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que no nos vemos.- sus brazos van perdiendo fuerza pero no deja que se vaya de su lado. Por el contrario, Elaine no quiere que la suelte pero debe alejarse de él. Ya ha tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que el director le dijo pero ¿Cómo podrá afrontarlo? - ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Te apetece saltarte la primera clase y hablamos?

-Ya he faltado mucho.- dice ésta consiguiendo desprenderse de sus brazos y levantarse. Se siente mareada. Le duele la cabeza, los ojos, el cuerpo. Sabe que necesita dormir pero no quiere – Hablamos luego.

-¡Espera! – Ban la detiene y se esconden abrazos tras un árbol. Varios alumnos rezagados reciben la regañina del profesor de biología, Gowther, que no está para muchos ánimos esa mañana - ¿Por qué esas prisas? - Elaine evita su mirada - ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-¡Estoy bien! – le grita apartando su mano de un manotazo. Elaine se disculpa rápidamente pero el dolor y la incomprensión en el rostro de Ban la rompen en mil pedazos – Perdona, no he dormido bien – pero por más que se disculpe Ban ya sabe que pasa algo y no la va a dejar ir así como así – Luego hablamos, en serio, tengo que ir a clase – sin embargo, no da ni dos pasos cuando se desploma.

********

-Está agotada. Solo necesita dormir.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo eso? ¿Está segura, Merlín –sama?

A King le va a dar otro ataque. Salió corriendo de la clase cuando recibió el mensaje de Ban de que Elaine estaba en la enfermería y casi cae rodando por las escaleras.

-Sí, King, solo es agotamiento. Deberías descansar más, Elaine.

-Estoy bien, solo ha sido un leve mareo.

-No, de ahí no te mueves.- le dice King empujándola contra la cama al ponerle la mano en la cara – Voy a avisar a tu profesor. Recogeré mis cosas y nos vamos a casa.

-Pero King-

-De peros nada. Diane está muy preocupada, y Ban también.

-Oooh, así que el jovencito Ban está saliendo con una becada.- en ese momento ha aparecido Gowther que mira a los dos sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara. Elaine se tapa con la sábana avergonzada y a King le está entrando sudores de todo tipo.

-Tranquilo chicos, no os vamos a delatar. Gowther y yo os apoyamos. Ban es un buen chico.

-Sí, sobre todo para hacer cosas pervertidas.

-¿¿¿¿EEEEEEHHHHHHH????? – gritan a la vez King y Elaine ambos colorados.

-Las bromas no se te dan bien Gowther. Deberías dejar de escuchar a Meliodas, aunque sea un alumno muy inteligente siempre está pensando en lo mismo y tú eres un profesor, debes saber qué dices, cuándo lo dices y a quién se lo dices.

-Sí, mi señora.

Gowther se disculpa y vuelve a la sala de profesores a preparar su próxima clase que es justo la clase de Ban y Meliodas.

-Será mejor que os haga un permiso de ausencia del día de hoy. Cuídala, King.

Merlín-sama, la médica del instituto, pasa por su lado tras despeinarle para sentarse en su escritorio y redactar los permisos de ausencia. No ha tardado ni dos minutos y King sale corriendo a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te preocupa algo, verdad?

Elaine mira a Merlín. Se ha sentado en la silla de al lado y Elaine no puede reprimir las lágrimas al ver su expresión y su corazón no lo aguanta más y se rompe en mil pedazos desvelando todo lo que ha descubierto en pocos días sobre la verdad de su familia y que su relación con Ban está a punto de resquebrajarse.   
  


********

-Por fin despiertas.

Elaine recibe la sonrisa de King confusa. ¿Cuándo se ha dormido? ¿De verdad ha estado durmiendo? Si es cierto que se nota menos cansada pero ¿Y las pesadillas?

-Has estado dormida durante dos días.- ¿dos días? - Solo te despertabas para comer y volver a dormir. Parecías un robot.- King no puede dejar de reír pero Elaine lo observa más y más incomprendida.

-¿He dormido? ¿He podido dormir?

Sus hermosos ojos dorados se llenan de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se ha incorporado para agarrar a King del brazo. El chico la observa con tristeza y tira de ella para abrazarla.

-Sí, has dormido. No has tenido ninguna pesadilla.- y le cuenta que él y sus padres conocían sobre sus pesadillas pero que no querían preguntar acerca de ellas después de lo vivido días atrás– Creíamos que era normal por estar en estas fechas pero que si seguían yendo a peor mi madre iba a acudir a un médico. Pero al menos has podido dormir dos días sin tener pesadillas. ¿Habrá tenido que ver Ban en esto?

-¿Ban? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No se ha movido de tu lado en todo este tiempo. Diane, Ban y yo nos turnábamos para venir a cuidarte mientras mis padres trabajaban. Por la tarde Ban tenía que ir a trabajar pero por las noches se quedaba a tu lado.

-¿POR LAS NOCHES? – Elaine ha estado a punto de caerse de la cama de la impresión provocando las risas de King.

-Sí, sí, pero es un secreto. Mis padres no saben que ha estado aquí y es mejor que no lo sepan. Ellos creen que era yo quien te vigilaba por las noches así que shhhh.

Elaine se siente más y más confundida. ¿Esa calidez que ha sentido mientras estaba en la oscuridad era provocada por Ban? Quiero verlo, necesito verlo, Ban... piensa pero ese deseo se esfuma a la velocidad del rayo y no puede contener más las lágrimas. King se asusta al verla así y es que no sabe qué hacer cuando una chica llora. Quiere abrazarla pero Elaine se ha refugiado en su interior al abrazarse a sí misma. Rápidamente, y muy nervioso, empieza a buscar un paquete de pañuelos por toda la habitación pero no hay ninguno a la vista. Se dirige al escritorio y abre y cierra cajones pero al abrir el último su corazón, al igual que ocurrió con Elaine, se queda totalmente paralizado.

-Elaine... ¿Qu-qué es esto?

La chica tarda bastante tiempo en levantar la cabeza. Se limpia los ojos con los dedos y la expresión de terror confirman las sospechas de King tras ver un montón de fotografías y releer por encima algunos recortes de periódico donde se mencionan a la madre de Elaine y su familia.

-¿Elaine?

-¡Dámelo! - se levanta con rapidez para quitarle la carpeta pero King la esquiva.

-¡Elaine, qué es esto! – pero la chica no contesta. Todo su afán es quitarle la carpeta y salir corriendo - ¿Mis padres han visto esto? – niega con la cabeza mientras la esquiva de nuevo - ¡Elaine! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ban sabe sobre todo?

-Ban no puede saber nada de nada ¿Entendido?

Levanta la cabeza hacia King y sus ojos dorados brillan con furia. Toma aire y cae desplomada sobre la cama. No puede seguir huyendo y menos ahora que King ha visto parte del contenido de la carpeta.

-King... creo que tú y Diane deberíais saber algo pero tus padres no pueden enterarse y Ban tampoco.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Prométemelo! – grita poniéndose de nuevo en pie – Prométeme que pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante jamás, jamás, le contarás nada de esto a Ban. ¡Por favor King!

-No entiendo nada.

-Lo entenderás una vez que te lo cuente pero antes.- Elaine ha levantado el dedo meñique hacia él – Prométemelo. 


	21. Capítulo 21

Los días van pasando y Elaine no puede retrasar más su conversación con el director, padre de Ban, quien que ha puesto patas arriba su mundo y la relación con la persona a la que más ama en ese momento. Sabe que tarde o temprano la harán llamar a su despacho pero es incapaz de decidir qué camino tomar. ¿Romper su relación y seguir oculta para su familia o seguir al lado de Ban aún a sabiendas que su familia también le impediría estar con él? Da igual el camino que escoga.

No habrá un futuro para ellos dos.

********

-¡Elaine! ¡Elaine! ¡ELAAAIIIINEEEE!

-Perdona, no te había escuchado.- sonríe sin apenas mantenerle la mirada a Ban mientras se quita los auriculares - ¿Qué haces aún por aquí? – pregunta mirando de reojo la calle por si alguien la está vigilando pero está totalmente desierta.

-Esperarte para volver juntos a casa.

-Ah, lo siento Ban, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Pues te acompaño al trabajo.

-No es necesario de verdad. Voy un poco apurada.

-Pues corremos juntos hasta la estación.

-De verdad Ban, no es necesario.

La chica da un paso hacia adelante intentando dar por finaliza la conversación pero Ban no ve que la conversación haya llegado a su final.

-¿Por qué me estás evitando? – le pregunta caminando a su lado con mucha rapidez.

-No te estoy evitando. Ando muy ocupada estos días con el trabajo.

-Sí lo estás haciendo. No me contestas las llamadas, ni a los mensajes. Ni siquiera almorzamos ya juntos en el instituto. Dime ¿He hecho o he dicho algo que te haya molestado?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo siento Ban, estoy muy apurada. Hablamos luego.

-Luego ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te espere a la puerta del instituto y vayamos camino de tu trabajo corriendo? ¿Cuándo intente llamarte e ignoras mis llamadas? ¡Elaine, espera! – la agarra de la delgada muñeca para detenerla pero Elaine se deshace de ella con un manotazo.

-Tengo prisa. Ya hablamos.

Y Ban no tiene más opciones que dejarla ir sin entender por qué la chica a la que ama con locura se ha vuelto tan fría de la noche a la mañana.

-Joder... - murmura apretando con rabia los nudillos. En su cabeza se pasean todo tipo de porqués Elaine actúa de esa manera y solo desea que la primera que encabeza su lista no sea la verdadera razón de ello.

********

-¡Qué hambre tengo!

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Diane, incluso cuando estás enferma.

-Es que me encanta comer.

-¿Y no querrás decir que te mueres de ganas de ver a King y almorzar juntos?

Diane se ha puesto como un tomate pero finalmente acaba dándole la razón a su amiga que caminan juntas por el pasillo rumbo a la azotea para almorzar con King. Últimamente no se han visto mucho debido a su trabajo y el pasar esas dos horas con él, aunque sea a escondidas, es lo mejor del día para Diane. Sin embargo, sigue muy preocupada por Elaine. Desde que regresó de su viaje sus sonrisas son mucho más frías y falsas e incluso Ban ya no les acompaña durante la comida, pero por muchas veces que le ha preguntado por él, Elaine solo ha evadido la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por cierto, he estado pensando lo que podríamos hacer para las vacaciones de navidad.

-¿Navidad? Diane, aún queda más de un mes para las vacaciones.

-Lo sé pero podríamos ir a una cita los cuatro juntos. Estoy segura de que a King y a Ban les parecería bien, e incluso Meliodas y Eli podrían venir con nosotros. Las navidades son para pasarlas con los enamorados pero también con los amigos y nosotros cumplimos esos dos requisitos.

-Es demasiado pronto para ir haciendo planes.

-¿Por qué? Cuanto antes se prepare mejor, así podrás pedirte ese día libre en tu trabajo y los demás también.

-No lo sé Diane, no lo veo buena idea.

-Aaaaah, ya entiendo, lo que quieres es pasar el día de nochebuena con Ban a solas. Es normal, es vuestra primera navidad juntos. Me parece estupendo pero el día veinticinco quedamos todos ¿Si?

-Me lo pensaré.

-¿Pero qué te vas a pensar? Últimamente estás muy rara. ¿Ha pasado algo? Desde que viniste de ese viaje apenas sonríes y mucho menos comes. Además, Ban ya no viene a almorzar con nosotros. ¿Habéis discutido?

-No ha pasado nada.- responde apretando las muelas.

-Sé que ha pasado algo, lo noto, se te nota. ¿No puedes confiar en mí y contármelo?

-No se trata de confianza Diane, simplemente no ha pasado nada. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y ando muy cansada. Nada más. Todo está perfectamente.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¡Bien! Pero lo de la cita a seis sigue en pie. Luego le enviaré un mensaje a Eli para preguntarle a ver qué le parece y nada de no lo sé.- grita tapándole la boca a Elaine que iba a protestar de nuevo – Es nuestro último año de instituto y por fin puedo salir con amigos en vacaciones. ¿No recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos en el parque de atracciones? Todos lo pasamos genial, incluido Ban, por eso quiero volver a salir todos juntos porque una vez termine el instituto nuestros caminos se separarán.

Esas palabras provocan un intenso dolor en Elaine. Sabe lo que siente Diane porque ella también siente lo mismo pero...

-Diane yo- ¡¡CUIDADO DIANE!! – Elaine sale corriendo hacia Diane que está a punto de tropezarse con una fina cuerda que está atada en mitad de las escaleras. Por fortuna, logra detener a Diane justo a tiempo pero en ese momento siente como alguien la empuja por la espalda y su pie derecho se queda enredado en la cuerda y cae rodando escaleras abajo hasta chocar su cabeza contra la pared.

-E-Elaine... - susurra Diane que se queda de pie petrificada mientras observa como el cuerpo de Elaine no se mueve y al mismo tiempo empieza a formarse un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabellera rubia - ¡¡¡¡ELAINE!!!!!

********

-¡DIANE! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA PASADO?

-Ela-Elaine... se cayó... se cayó por las escaleras... bueno... se tropezó con una cuerda.

-¿Una cuerda? – preguntó Eli extrañada tapándose la boca con la mano - ¿Estás diciendo que era una trampa? ¿Una broma de algún alumno modelo a un becado?

-N-no lo sé.... Pero si no es eso ¿Qué hacía una cuerda ahí puesta?

-¿Dónde está King? – Diane señala con la cabeza hacia la enfermería.

-¿Y Ban? – pregunta Eli.

-No ha venido a clase pero sí al instituto. No creo que tarde en venir. 

Y no. En menos de dos minutos la voz llena de terror de Ban les alertó a todos. Tiembla de puro miedo mientras Meliodas intenta agarrarle para que no pueda entrar en la sala de enfermería. Sus gritos llamando a Elaine son atronadores pero se calma cuando llegan los servicios sanitarios, sin embargo estos no están ni cinco minutos en la enfermería cuando salen llevándose a Elaine en una camilla. Está consciente pero con los ojos cerrados a causa del mareo.

-¡ELAINE! – grita Ban corriendo a su lado pero King le agarra del brazo y en cuanto éste se vuelve hacia él recibe un fortísimo puñetazo -¿Qu-QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, KING?

-¡¡ESA MALDITA PREGUNTA DEBERÍA HACERTELA YO A TI!! ¡Cómo se te ocurre poner una cuerda en las escaleras! ¿PRETENDÍAS MATAR A ELAINE?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he puesto ninguna cuerda en las escaleras. Nunca he hecho algo como eso a ningún becado y mucho menos se lo haría a Elaine.

-Pues esa broma iba directa hacia ella. Alguien sabía a donde se dirigían ambas.- dice King señalando también a Diane – Iban a salir de su edificio para encontrarse conmigo en la azotea del nuestro, sin embargo, era Diane quién estuvo a punto de caerse pero Elaine la salvó en el último momento pero alguien la empujó.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso.

-¿En serio? Tú mismo dejaste bien claro a todos los alumnos modelo que de Elaine solo te encargabas tú. Que tú eras el único que tenía derecho a hacerle bromas, y nadie más. Si tú no has sido ¿Quién lo haría?

-Eso es lo que pienso averiguar pero antes tengo que ir al hospital. Tengo que estar a su lado.

-¡Elaine no quiere que vayas, Ban! – le grita justo cuando Ban sale corriendo por el pasillo pero se detiene en seco. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Le pregunta apenas sin voz – Elaine sabe que tú eres el único que tiene poder para hacerle todo tipo de bromas por ser una becada y cree que lo de la cuerda es cosa tuya.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – grita dando grandes zancadas hacia él – Ella sabe perfectamente que sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

-Es su decisión. No quiere verte y yo voy a respetar ese deseo, te guste o no te guste.

-Maldito...

-¡Ah, Ban! ¡Estás aquí! – de repente Ban se ha quedado rígido al escuchar esa voz mientras los demás desvían la mirada nerviosos – Me acabo de enterar de lo que ha pasado. Un accidente bastante preocupante, pero bueno, eso es lo que les puede suceder a los alumnos becados si no miran por dónde camina – el director ríe dándole fuertes manotazos a su hijo en la espalda – Muy bien hecho hijo, que esa jovencita sepa con quién no debe relacionarse.

Y sin decir nada más, se despide de los demás alumnos y vuelve hacia su despacho sin pararse a preguntar por el estado de la chica. Le da igual si Elaine se encuentra bien o no. Ese accidente le ha venido de maravilla para que su hijo se aleje de una vez de esa mocosa cuya vida está en sus manos aunque ella piense todo lo contrario. 


	22. Capítulo 22

Elaine se recupera con lentitud pero por fortuna el golpe en la cabeza no ha sido nada grave, aun así el médico le ha pedido que esté ingresada unos días más para hacerle todo tipo de pruebas y asegurarse de que el golpe no le dejará ninguna secuela. 

Pasada más de una semana, Elaine regresa a casa donde recibe una calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros de clase. Las risas y la comida están aseguradas pero hay un aura oscura en el ambiente formada por preguntas que quieren hacerle a la chica pero que Elaine no piensa contestar. 

-Aún sigo sin creer que Ban haya sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. ¿Acaso no está enamorado de Elaine?

-Es mejor no meternos, Diane.

King y Diane se mecen despacio en los columpios del parque cercano de su casa donde años atrás jugaban los tres juntos sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-Tú sabes algo.

-No sé nada.

-Claro que sí. Ban es tu mejor amigo, ha tenido que decirte algo.

-No hemos vuelto a hablar desde el accidente. Ni siquiera ha venido al instituto.

-¿No ha ido a clase? ¿Y tampoco os ha llamado? – King niega con la cabeza y sus ojos se clavan en la fina arena del parque. Sabe perfectamente que Ban es incapaz de hacer algo como eso a Elaine u a otro alumno becado pero... - ¿Y por qué no vas a verle a su casa?

-Ya te lo he dicho Diane, es mejor dejarlo así.

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos quietos sin hacer nada! – grita saltando del columpio muy enfadada – Elaine es nuestra mejor amiga, y está sufriendo muchísimo. Lleva sufriendo incluso antes del accidente. ¿Y dices que es mejor no hacer nada? Lo siento pero yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Espera Diane.- King ha saltado del columpio para detenerla – Por favor, no hagas nada y confía en mí. Deja que Elaine solucione esto.

-Sabía que ocultabais algo. ¿Por qué no me lo podéis contar?

-Porque es mejor que estés al margen de todo esto. Solo no hagas nada, por favor. Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Le susurra en el oído para luego besarla bajo una luna apenas visible en una noche que pronto estallará en tormenta.

********

-Bienvenida Elaine ¿Ya estás recuperada?

-¡Totalmente! – exclama la rubia alzando el puño en alto al entrar en clase. Sus compañeros corren a saludarla para recibirla con una amplia sonrisa - Lo único malo es que tengo que ponerme al día con muchísimas cosas – susurra al sentarse en su asiento desanimada.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites.

-Es cierto, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Tú has hecho mucho por nosotros e incluso el insti ahora es más divertido.

-Es verdad, ya no hay tantas bromas de mal gusto e incluso hay alumnos modelo que nos saludan cuando coincidimos en alguna clase.

Elaine muestra una ligera sonrisa. El solo hecho de pisar el suelo de ese edificio ya es suficiente para paralizarla de terror. No ha vuelto a ver a Ban desde aquel día y King no le ha nombrado ni una sola vez, sin embargo... ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se encontará bien? ¿Habrá averiguado quién fue el culpable del accidente de la cuerda? Por favor Ban, ten mucho cuidado piensa Elaine cerrando los ojos y enviar sus deseos y su fuerza a ese chico cuya relación no tendrá una nueva oportunidad en la casilla de salida. 

Vrr Vrr

"Ban ha venido a clase"

El mensaje de King provoca que su corazón palpite a mil revoluciones. Ha llegado la hora de verle y quiere hacerlo y a la misma vez no pues una vez ponga esos pensamientos en su boca no habrá marcha atrás. El accidente ha sido un aviso, tal y como le contó King en su día pero ¿Habrá un tercer aviso si deja pasar más el tiempo mientras busca una solución?

"Gracias King. A partir de ahora es cosa mía."

********

-¡Elaine! – su pequeño cuerpo pega un pequeño temblor al oír la voz que tanto añora y desea escuchar. Cierra los ojos para llenar sus pulmones de todo el aire posible y lo suelta con tranquilidad mientras Ban corre escaleras arriba al mismo tiempo que le pregunta cómo se encuentra pero al ver su fría mirada se detiene en seco – Veo que sigues sin creerme.

-¿Y a quién quieres que crea? Todos saben perfectamente que las bromas hacia mí eran cosa tuya.

-Sí, pero yo jamás te haría algo como eso y mucho menos pondría en peligro la vida de la chica a la que amo. 

Elaine desvía la mirada muerta de dolor. No hables así, por favor... suplica en silencio.

-¿Y has encontrado el culpable?

-No, aún no, pero lo encontraré. - Elaine suelta una risita molestando a Ban – Estás pensando que no encontraré al culpable porque el culpable soy yo ¿No es así?

-Tal vez.- dice encogiéndose de hombros –De todas formas no voy a esperar para saber si eres tú el culpable o no.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-La verdad es que me he sorprendido a mí misma aguantando tanto tiempo a tu lado.

-Elaine, qu-

-Escucha Ban porque solo lo diré una vez. ¿No te has parado a pensar por qué empecé a salir contigo? ¿De verdad pensaste que sentía algo por ti? Por favor, eres la peor persona que hay en este instituto. ¿De verdad creíste que podía sentir algo por alguien que hace tanto daño a unos estudiantes solo porque no tienen dinero como su padre? Eres despreciable. Un chico sin escrúpulo alguno que le da igual hacer daño a su paso porque se cree que es un ser superior al resto.- Elaine levanta la mano para hacer callar a Ban pues sus ojos están a punto de salirse de sus órbitas al no comprender las palabras de la chica que ama con locura– Si salí contigo fue para divertirme y reírme de ti. Puede que físicamente vayas de duro pero no lo eres tanto como todos piensas y, fíjate, yo empecé a ablandar ese corazón que supuestamente no tenías hasta tal punto de enamorarte de mí y dejar de hacer más daño a mis compañeros. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan patético? – Elaine vuelve a reír al mismo tiempo que Ban no aguanta más y sube las escaleras para ponerse a su altura. Sus ojos se clavan en los del otro pudiéndose ver reflejados en sus miradas – Desaparece de mi vista.

Elaine pasa por su lado sin volver a mirarle para bajar las escaleras pero Ban colocándose frente a ella.

-No sé a qué viene todo esto pero no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me acabas de decir. ¿Qué ha pasado? Desde que has regresado del viaje estás muy distinta. Ni siquiera me mirabas o me hablabas. Prácticamente huías de mí.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaba cansada. No quería seguir con este juego de la parejita feliz cuando ni siquiera siento nada por ti.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

-No, no es mentira. Jamás he sentido nada por ti. Estaba jugando. Eras solo un peón más en mi juego para hacerle ver a todo el mundo que no eres nadie en este instituto y que es muy fácil manipularte.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!

-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! Tú y yo hemos llegado terminado. No te me acerques, no me hables y mucho menos hagas algo en contra de mis amigos porque no te puedes ni imaginar hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por ellos.

-Espera Elaine.- la chica le da un manotazo para impedir que la detenga y baja las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero Ban no piensa dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad – Mi padre está detrás de todo esto ¿Verdad? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Te ha obligado a dejarme? ¡Contéstame Elaine! Si es así no tienes que jugar a hacerte la dura, podemos luchar contra esto, podemos seguir juntos. Sabes que yo no pienso igual que mi padre y que si sigo sus reglas es hasta que me gradúe. Por favor Elaine, espera por favor ¡Espera!

Pero Elaine no se detiene y sin poder dar un paso más ni poder gritarle que le espere, que juntos pueden luchar y que la ama con locura, la ve caminar despacio por el largo pasillo sin saber que su corazón está dejando un rastro de sangre en cada paso.


	23. Capítulo 23

-¡SE ACABÓ!

Exclaman al mismo tiempo los compañeros de Elaine tras terminar el último examen del trimestre. Tanto ella como Diane exhalan un largo y sonoro suspiro para luego dar paso a una enorme sonrisa que no pueden ocultar sus enormes ojeras después de pasar varias noches en vela estudiando con King.

-Menos mal que King es bueno en física porque no sé qué habría sido de mí.

-Sí, yo también... ¡Estoy súper cansada!

-¿Hoy también trabajas?

-Así es.

-¿No crees que estás trabajando demasiado? - la preocupación en la mirada de Diane es cada día más y más pronunciada, además ha sido incapaz de dejar de observar a Elaine desde su ruptura con Ban.   
  


**Unas semanas antes...**

-¿Qué has roto con Ban? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba cansada de él.

-No me lo creo.

-Diane, déjalo ¿Quieres? Ban no es el chico que yo pensaba que era. Jamás cambiará.

-¿De verdad crees que el accidente de las escaleras fue cosa suya? - pero Elaine se mantiene en silencio - Eres una idiota. No sé qué os traéis entre manos tú y King pero no deberías haber roto con Ban.

-¡Diane, basta! Estaba cansada de él y ahora lo que quiero es respirar y seguir con mi vida, una vida que ya me arrebataron con la muerte de mis padres y que quiero recuperar.

-Pero-

-Diane, por favor, deja el tema ¿Si?

Pero Diane no puede abandonar a su amiga y por mucho que le pregunte a King éste tampoco le dice mucho más. Tal y como le ha prometió no hará nada pero el no hacer nada la está devorando por dentro, sin embargo, lo peor llegó días después cuando Ban se volvió loco por completo. Había dejado de hacer bromas a los becados, ni siquiera les miraba o les dedicaba esas palabras que tantas y tantas veces entre él y sus amigos les decían al saludarles por las mañana, pero sí podían ver desde las ventanas de su clase como los pupitres salían volando por las ventanas de la clase de King y los demás. Por no mencionar, que cada dos por tres le veían salir de la enfermería con las manos llenas de vendajes. 

-No se puede hablar con él. Cada vez que alguien menciona a algún becado, aunque no tenga nada que ver con Elaine, empieza a dar puñetazos a la pared o incluso ha pegado a otros compañeros.

-¿Y no podéis hablar con él?

-Meliodas dice que le dejemos solo por ahora, que la cosa se irá resolviendo con calma pero no sé si lo hará. Viene a clase de vez en cuando y si no se presenta a los exámenes todo por lo que ha luchado en estos tres años se irá a la mierda. Su padre le prometió que si acababa los tres años siendo el mejor de los alumnos modelo le dejaría en paz pero...

-¿Deberíamos contárselo a Elaine?

-No, bastante tiene con lo suyo. Se aproximan fechas muy malas y tú deberás estar a su lado. Mientras tanto yo intentaré que Ban no cometa ninguna locura.   
  


**De vuelta al presente...**

-¿Diane? ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado mirando al vacío...

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien. Entonces ¿No podrás venir a la fiesta que hemos preparado en el karaoke con la clase?

-Sí, sí, iré cuando salga del trabajo.

-¡Estupendo! Entonces allí te veré.

-¿King vendrá?

-Él irá a la fiesta de su clase.

Elaine asiente al mismo tiempo que empieza a recoger sus cosas. Si se apresura llegará antes a trabajar por lo que podrá salir antes del trabajo y disfrutar un rato de sus compañeros de clase que no la han dejado ni un momento a solas desde que se habían enterado de su ruptura con Ban. Ninguno le ha dicho nada, ni han dado su opinión al respecto pero sí han pasado las horas riendo y distrayéndola cosa que Elaine agradece de corazón pero por mucho que que intenten distraerla sus pensamientos siguen anclados en aquella horrible mañana donde conoció por primera vez al director provocando la destrucción de la felicidad de Ban y de la suya propia. 

-Soy una maldita idiota...   
  


********

-¡Elaine, ya te puedes marchar!

La chica está terminando de limpiar cuando Gloxinia se acerca a ella.

-¿Ya? Pero aún es temprano. - responde observando el reloj del restaurante.

-Sí, pero no hay mucha gente y si no recuerdo mal tienes la fiesta de navidad con tus compañeros de clase así que ve a divertirte.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Que sí, así podrás disfrutar de ese novio tan guapo que tienes.

Elaine desvía la mirada dolida y Gloxinia sabe que ha metido la pata. Le pega un empujón hacia la sala de descanso para que se cambie de ropa y se vaya de una vez a su esperada fiesta. Elaine le ha caído bien desde que la conoció y se han hecho muy buenos amigos pero desde que se había tomado unos días libres y había regresado de ese viaje tan misterioso la ve muy diferente. Ya no irradia esa luz como la primera vez, ni tampoco sonreir con sinceridad, como si su cuerpo caminase por la tierra sin alma, como un caparazón vacío.

-Diviértete~

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Corre hacia el final del callejón despidiéndose de Gloxinia hasta llegar a la calle iluminada por cientos de bombillas de navidad. Desde que ha comenzado la decoración de la ciudad por motivos de las fiestas le ha sorprendido con creces. En estados unidos las calles también son muy llamativas pero en Liones es muy diferente. Las luces transmitían tranquilidad, emoción, amor... Deja escapar un largo suspiro mientras se lleva las manos a la boca para calentárselas cuando su corazón se para de golpe. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Se pregunta al ver la figura de Ban de espaldas observando el tráfico unos metros alejado de donde se encuentra ella.

-Ba-

-¡¡Ban, aquí!!

Rápidamente se esconde en el callejón con el corazón a mil por hora. Ha estado a punto de llamarle sin querer pero lo que va a ver a continuación la dejará aún más sorprendida.

-Baja la voz, no estoy sordo.

-Qué borde eres. Estamos en navidad y hay que sonreír. ¡Sonreír!

-Cállate y no te pegues tanto.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Soy tu novia y puedo pegarme a ti lo que quiera!

-Déjame en paz.

¿Novia?

Pum pum

Los latidos de su corazón martillean con fuerza en sus oídos mientras observa como esa chica de cabellos grisáceos se agarra al brazo de Ban mientras éste intenta zafarse enfadado. ¿Novia? ¿Ban?

-N-no puede ser verdad...

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Gilthunder? ¿Margaret?

Elaine se ha quedado con la boca abierta al encontrarse con la pareja más bonita de todo el instituto y más secreta durante los días de clase.

-Yo no... no les estaba siguiendo, acabo de salir de trabajar.- murmura Elaine intentando mantener la compostura.

-Lo sé, sé que trabajas ahí.- señaló Gilthunder con la cabeza con mala gana - Vamos camino de nuestra fiesta pero Margaret se ha parado a mirar una tienda y Ban no quería esperarla - refunfuña molesto.

-No pasa nada Gil, ya sabes cómo es Ban.

-Sí, le conozco muy bien pero ahora está peor que antes y todo por culpa de esta enana.

-¿A quién llamas enana?

-A ti. Si no le hubieras dejado, Ban seguiría siendo el de siempre. No sé qué le diste pero Ban había cambiado mucho y para mejor. Es verdad que nos reíamos mucho de los becados pero él sería incapaz de provocar un accidente como el tuyo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué le has dejado? ¿Acaso sabes lo mal que lo está pasando? ¿Acaso tienes una idea de todo lo que está sufriendo? - exclama muy enfadado mientras la agarra de la bufanda.

-¡Gil! - Margaret se acerca a él para que no le haga daño a la chica. 

-Tú lo eras todo para él. Al principio nos costó asimilarlo pero cuando vimos su sonrisa y que sus ojos volvían a brillar todos respiramos de alivio al ver que el Ban que todos conocíamos había regresado pero después tuviste que joderlo todo y enviarlo de nuevo a su oscuridad. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Pero Elaine es incapaz de contestar. Tiene un nudo en la garganta a punto de estallar en lágrimas pero no puede venirse abajo. No ahora.

-¡Gil, para! - protesta Margaret apartándole de Elaine - Estoy segura que tiene que tener una razón por la que han roto.

-¡Me importa una mierda sus razones!

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso tú no cortaste conmigo el año pasado por problemas familiares? Te metiste en tu propio mundo para defenderme y protegerme de tu familia pero tus amigos te ayudaron y volviste a mi lado. Yo no creo que Elaine no ame a Ban, mírala.- y al ver sus lágrimas toda su furia se evaporan de gole. Elaine llora con las manos tapándose la cara. Quiere gritar, correr tras Ban, pedirle que la perdone, que le ama, luchar juntos contra esa situación que está viviendo pero la imagen del director y de su familia la torturan día y noche - Elaine, sea lo que sea por lo que estás pasando deberías hablar con Ban.

-No puedo... yo.... ¡Por favor, no le digáis que me habéis visto! Ni que he llorado. Quiero que todo continúe así.

-¿Pero por qué? - pregunta Gilthunder.

-Porque es lo mejor para nosotros. Además, él ya me ha olvidado.- susurra observando el final de la calle donde Ban había desaparecido.

-Dudo que te haya olvidado, Elaine.- sonríe Margaret pero Gil le da un codazo para que no diga nada más.

-Si Ban tiene ahora novia no es asunto tuyo, enana.- protesta Gilthunder malhumorado.

-Lo sé.

-Pues si lo sabes arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y recupéralo.

-¡Ay! Eso ha dolido.- se queja Elaine tras recibir un fuerte chirigotazo en la frente mientras Gilthunder y Margaret se alejan de ella siguiendo a Ban y a esa chica llamada Jericho que no conoce de nada y a la que ya odia con toda su alma por estar en el lugar que le correspondería a ella - Eso no es así Elaine, ese ya no es tu lugar... ya no... olvídalo...olvídate de él...olvídate de él...

Pero sus lágrimas y su corazón no piensa de la misma forma. 


	24. Capítulo 24

-¿Nos vemos aquí dentro de un par de horas?

-Vale, pero si ves algo que le pueda gustar envíame una foto, vaya que le compremos lo mismo.

-Sí, sí.

Elaine y Diane ríen a pesar de hacer un frío atroz. El cumpleaños de King se está acercando y aún no le ha comprado nada ni tampoco saben muy bien qué comprar. El centro comercial de Liones está totalmente abarrotado de familias, amigos y parejas que empiezan a disfrutar de los últimos días de las fiestas de navidad. En unos días será fin de año y tienen que terminar los últimos preparativos de esa noche.

Mientras Diane revisa una y otra vez las tiendas de videojuegos sin esperanza alguna, Elaine se dirige a la tienda de ropa. A King le encanta la moda, tanto que de vez en cuando se hace la suya propia pero ¿Qué podría comprarle? ¿Una bufanda? No, Diane ya le regaló una para Navidad... ¿Una chaqueta? ¿Un sombrero? No suena tan mala idea...

-Uaaaa ¡No tengo ni idea! – exclama agobiada. Sabe que tenía que haber buscado el regalo con antelación pero entre el trabajo y la ruptura con Ban y luego el verle con su nueva novia... - ¡Olvídate de ella! – exclama alzando los puños en alto molesta sin darse cuenta de que acaba de golpear a alguien en la espalda – ¡L-lo siento muchísimo! – se disculpa inclinándose hacia adelante.

-No te preocupes, no pasa na-nada... ¿Elaine?

Su cuerpo vibra al reconocer esa cálida voz.

-¿Ban? – sus ojos se clavan por unos segundos hasta que los dos desvían la mirada un poco cohibidos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Ahora te ha dado por comprar ropa de hombre?

-¡No seas idiota! – y su sonrisa provoca un revoloteo en el estómago de Ban – Estoy buscando un regalo para King.

-Yo también.

-¿Tú también? ¿Y has encontrado algo?

-No... y no sé qué comprarle. Iba en busca de un videojuego pero me he encontrado con Eli y me ha dicho que Meliodas ya se lo ha comprado.

-¿En serio? Voy a tener que avisar a Diane sobre eso porque ella quería comprárselo también.

Elaine saca su móvil y con mucha rapidez le envía un mensaje.

-¿Tú has encontrado algo?

-No, aunque hay algo que ha llamado mi atención.

-¿El qué? – pregunta éste curioso y Elaine debe apartar su mirada de esa preciosa sonrisa que provoca más y más su corazón.

-Una chaqueta pero no sé si le gustará.

-¿Es de esta tienda?

-No, de la de al lado.

-Pues voy contigo y así te doy mi opinión.

-Pero...- Ban se detiene y le tienda la mano pero rápidamente la aparta. ¡Qué estoy haciendo! Nosotros ya hemos roto... murmura. Ha sido un acto reflejo pero lo que Ban no se ha dado cuenta es que Elaine ha estado a punto de cogerle de la mano como si nada - ¿Y tu novia? ¿No ha venido contigo?

De nuevo Ban se gira hacia ella con el rostro desencajado. Elaine retrocede asustada al verle tan enfadado.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de ella? – vuelve a dar dos pasos hacia atrás. No sabe cómo decirle que les vio juntos. Si pone ese momento en palabras se pondrá a llorar y no quiere llorar delante de él porque si no todos sus esfuerzos serán en balde – Da igual. Jericho no es mi novia. Olvídate de ella.

¿No lo es? Ha dicho lo mismo que Margaret pero entonces... ¿Por qué esa chica se llamaba así misma como su novia?

-Bueno, me enseñas la chaqueta o no.

-Sí, claro.

Ban da el primer paso y Elaine le sigue. A pesar de haber estado tan juntos tiempo atras ahora caminan muy alejados uno del otro como si fueran dos completos extraños.

****

-Oooh está bastante chula~

-¿Tú crees? De pequeña solía regalarle dibujos por su cumpleaños pero desde que me mudé le enviaba postales porque no sabía qué podía regalarle. ¿De verdad crees que le gustará?

-Le va a encantar. Ya sabes que es un loco de la moda. 

-Tienes razón. Entonces me la llevo.

-Genial. Ahora me toca a mí ver que puedo comprarle. Quizás tenga que llamar a Gilthunder y Hozwzer para ver si le compramos algo entre los tres.

-¿Y si le hacéis algo de comer? ¿Unas galletas, por ejemplo?

-¡Estás loca! No voy a ponerme a cocinar para King.

-¿Por qué no? Valorará más el hecho de que se la hayas hecho tú a que estén quemadas.

-Oye enana, ¿Qué has querido decir con que estén quemadas?

-Pues que se te quemarán.

-Se me da genial cocinar ¿Sabes?

-Eso dicen todos pero a la hora de la verdad...

La voz enfadada de Ban y las risas de Elaine se escuchan por toda la tienda captando la atención de varios clientes que observan a la pareja entre envidiosos aquellos que estánn solteros y otros sonriendo al sentir lo mismo que ellos pero lo que esos clientes ignoran es que Ban y Elaine ya no son pareja.

-¡Deja de reírte! – le susurra moviéndole la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, ya paro, ya paro.- pero ninguno puede detenerse y es que se echan tanto de menos el uno al otro...

-Para decir que me odias te estás riendo mucho de mí, Elaine.- en ese momento Ban deja de molestarla para atraer su rostro al suyo. Elaine siente que su corazón va a explotar y está intentando apartar la mirada pero es incapaz de dejar de observar ese par de ojos rojizos que la cautivan más y más – Dime ¿De verdad me odias?

La mirada desesperada de Elaine atraviesa la delgada sonrisa de Ban.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado. Sé que no me odias y sé que escondes algo y lo averiguaré.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo?

-Me lo dirás tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Si tu clase consigue ganarnos en el próximo evento deportivo del instituto te dejaré en paz tal y como deseas pero si ganamos... - vuelve a agarrarla por el cuello hasta toca con su larguirucha nariz la pequeña y redonda de Elaine – Tendrás que volver a mi lado y contarme todo lo que me estás ocultando.

-No voy a aceptar.

-Eres una gallina.

-No soy una gallina.

-COC COC, COC COC.- Ban imitar a una gallina por toda la tienda provocando las risas de los más cercanos a ellos y la vergüenza por parte de Elaine.

-Está bien, está bien. Acepto pero déjalo ya por favor.- suplica agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta.

-Entonces vete preparando porque no voy a dejar que ganéis.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Los dos levantan la mano a la misma vez para estrecharlas y cerrar así el trato pero eso le ha dado la oportunidad a Ban para hacer una última cosa antes de marcharse.

-Recuerda esto Elaine.- le susurra en el oído apartándole los mechones rubios – Eres mía y de nadie más y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para recuperarte aunque eso signifique tener que darle la espalda a mi familia de una vez por todas.

El corazón de Elaine se encoge de miedo pero su corazón revive al sentir la ardiente lengua de Ban en su cuello. Al apartarse, Ban sonríe con picardía mientras se limpia la saliva que le cae de la punta de la lengua para acabar guiñándole un ojo y dejando a Elaine con más de un sentimiento alborotado en su pequeño cuerpo y con una marca rojiza en su delgado y pálido cuello.


	25. Capítulo 25

3...2...1...

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!

El templo se llena de gritos, risas, felicitaciones, abrazos, besos y saltos de alegría para recibir al año nuevo. Elaine y Diane se abrazan con algunas compañeras de clase mientras los chicos saltan a su alrededor como locos. A pesar del frío ninguno quiere regresar a casa todavía pues aún falta mucha noche por delante pero antes tienen algo que hacer.... Comprar un amuleto de la buena suerte para los exámenes de la universidad que estan a la vuelta de la esquina. 

-Elaine ¿Cuál quieres?

-N-no lo sé, no veo muy bien. – dice la rubia intentando no soltar la mano de su amiga pero el puesto al que han acudido está lleno de jóvenes que también quieren uno de esos famosos amuletos.

-Espérame fuera. Te compraré uno para la buena suerte. ¿Quieres alguno más?

-No, no, con ese tengo suficiente. – se sueltan de la mano y sale de ese mar de empujones. Al ser tan pequeña algunos adultos quieren ayudarla al pensar que se trata de una estudiante de primaria perdida, pero Elaine, muerta de la vergüenza, les da las gracias y anda más deprisa para salir pronto de allí.

-Hey ¿Estás bien? – le preguntan al estar a punto de caerse al suelo y caer a los brazos de un chico.

-Sí, sí, lo sien- ¡Hellbram! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que no podías venir, que hoy trabajabas.

-Mi padre me ha dado el resto de la noche libre, pero no he llegado a tiempo para recibir el año nuevo con todos.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? – le pregunta pero de nuevo cae entre sus brazos al ser empujada por una chica que corre despavorida hacia el puesto de los amuletos de amor.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos un poco de todo este caos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Avisaré a Diane y a los demás.

Hellbram la agarra de la mano y tira de ella para caminar hacia la salida del templo. Hasta que no llegan al final de las escaleras no se sueltan de las manos y a Elaine no le importa ir agarrada de esa calidez hasta el final de su trayecto. Le envia rápidamente su ubicación a Diane y se apartan un poco de las escaleras. Allí también hay muchos grupos de jóvenes esperando al resto de sus amigos o intentando ponerse de acuerdo para saber dónde ir.

-Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo! – le grita Elaine con una amplia sonrisa.

-Feliz año nuevo a ti también, Elaine. – le devuelve la sonrisa y rápidamente se ponen a hablar de los exámenes y de qué van a cantar en el karaoke dentro de un rato. Hablan tan emocionados que en uno de sus ataques de risa, Elaine levanta los brazos para seguir contándole una anécdota sobre King cuando de nuevo la empujan y esta vez con tanta fuerza que a Hellbram no le da tiempo a agarrarla y cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Uy, perdona, eres tan pequeña que no te había visto.- una risita falsa asoma por la comisura de los labios de esa chica con pelo grisáceo que la observa desde arriba con superioridad. Cuando Elaine la ve siente que el mundo se le cae encima. Es ella. La novia, o no novia de Ban. Entonces, si ella está allí, quiere decir que él... mira a su alrededor con el corazón en un puño pero no le ve por ninguna parte. Suspir aliviada y se levanta con la ayuda de Hellbram.

-¿Acaso lo has hecho a propósito? – le pregunta éste enfadado – También la has empujado antes, cuando estábamos en el puesto de los amuletos.

-¿En serio? Si ha sido así perdona, ya te he dicho que eres muy pequeña. ¿Has perdido a tus padres? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación de policía? – de nuevo esa risita falsa que a Elaine le pone los pelos de punta. Hay algo en su mirada que no le gusta nada. Hay maldad en ellos. Demasiada

-¡Jericho, vámonos de una maldita vez!

Y entonces aparece. De entre todas las personas que hay allí agrupadas Elaine le distingue como si solo estuviera él solo. Su mirada está clavada en la chica que la observa enfadado, luego, sus hermosos ojos rojos se percatan en Elaine y desvía la mirada con rapidez. Elaine hace lo mismo y siente como su corazón se encoge olvidándose de respirar.

-Ban, mira, mira, he comprado esto – y le enseña el amuleto de amor – Te he comprado a ti también otro. Podemos llevarlo colgado de nuestras mochilas, a conjunto.

-Tíralo.- le contesta con la mandíbula apretada y observando de reojo como Hellbram ayuda a Elaine a limpiarse las rodillas de los vaqueros. Se les ha manchado de barro.

-¡No pienso tirarlo! Es símbolo de nuestro amor.

-Déjame en paz.- grita intentando soltarse de ella y alejándose pero Jericho lo atrae hacia ella y, tras una milésima de segundo, besa a Ban sin dejar de observar a Elaine.

********

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Elaine?

-¿Eh? ¿Me has dicho algo?

-No, solo... ¿De verdad quieres ir al karaoke? Puedo decirle a Diane de ir a otro lugar más tranquilo.

-No, no, el karaoke está bien. Gracias Hellbram.

Elaine le sonrie pero su sonrisa está totalmente apagada. Hellbram también ha sido testigo del beso entre Ban y esa horrible chica y de cómo los ojos dorados de Elaine brillan a causa de las lágrimas que no han hecho acto de presencia. Después de eso, Diane ha aparecido automáticamente con el resto de compañeros de clase y cuando vuelve la vista hacia atrás Ban y Jericho han desaparecido.

Las horas van pasando muy deprisa para los demás y muy lentas para Elaine que no puede dejar de pensar en ese momento. ¿Acaso Ban y Margareth le mintieron? ¿Era su novia? ¿No lo era? Entonces ¿Por qué la besó?

Necesito aire, piensa y sale de la sala de karaoke con la excusa de ir al cuarto de baño pero Hellbram es el único que sabe que no es verdad pero aun así no la sigue. Es mejor dejarla sola durante unos minutos pero no dudará en ir a buscarla si tarda en regresar.

Basta. Basta. Basta. Ban y yo ya no somos nada. ¡Nada! Piensa Elaine mientras camina de un lado a otro del pasillo. Tomaste una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás. Mientras no sepa la verdadera razón de la ruptura Ban estará a salvo. La verdadera razón... ¡Oh no!

-La apuesta...- susurra llevándose las manos a la cara. No le ha contado nada a Diane. Su clase debe de ganar el próximo evento deportivo porque si pierden deberá contarle toda la verdad a Ban y su futuro estará perdido. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de esto?

La respuesta es fácil. Cumpleaños de King. Navidades. Muchas salidas para que no pensase mucho en esos días y en sus padres. Fin de año...

Escucha sonidos de pisadas y se echa a un lado en las escaleras donde se ha sentado pero las pisadas se paran de golpe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El corazón de Elaine da un tremendo salto al igual que sus piernas que provocan que se pongan de pie temblorosa.

-¡Ban! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-He venido con mi clase. ¿Y tú?

-También. He bajado para ir al baño.

Elaine se aparta para señalarle el pasillo de la derecha pero Ban no se mueve de allí. Sus ojos rojos están clavados en Elaine que no levanta la mirada del suelo. No puede mirarle. No después de... traga saliva, se despide y aligera el paso para ir de nuevo junto a sus amigos pero Ban la detiene por la muñeca.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Me están esperando, además si nos ven juntos pueden pensar lo que no es.

-Pues salgamos fuera. Puedo subir y prestarte mi chaqueta.

-No, prefiero regresar.

-¿Elaine? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. ¿Podrías soltarme?

-No hasta que me expliques qué ocurre.

-No ocurre nada.

-¡Elaine!

-¡¡Suéltame!! – grita y consigue soltarse al pegarle un pequeño empujón. Ban la mira perplejo y ella rompe a llorar – No te acerques más a mí.

Pero Ban no va a permitir que se vaya de esa forma.

-¿Has olvidado nuestra pequeña apuesta? Si perdemos, cosa que eso jamás pasará, estaré tan cerca de ti hasta producirte asco, hasta que no aguantes más y me digas la verdadera razón de por qué rompiste conmigo.

-Ganemos o perdamos jamás te lo contaré. Ahora, suéltame. Tú novia debe de estar preguntándose donde estás.

-¿Qué novia? ¿Jericho? ¿Otra vez estás con esa tontería? Ya te lo dije, Jericho y yo no estamos saliendo.

-¿Entonces por qué te ha besado esta noche?

¿Lo ha visto? Joder, esa maldita Jericho lo ha hecho aposta, seguro.

-Escucha, no es lo que crees.

-Me da igual lo que sea, no me importa. Ya te lo dije. Salí contigo por diversión ¿Te ha quedado claro ya?

Elaine le da de nuevo la espalda dejándole clavado en el sitio con la sangre hirviendo de furia. ¿Diversión? ¡Y una mierda! Da dos grandes zancadas hasta ella y, agarrándola por la cintura, le da la vuelta hacia él y la besa. Con tanta furia, pasión y amor que siente en ese momento que Elaine no reacciona.

-¿Quieres diversión? Pues eso tendrás. – y la acerca a él de nuevo para besarla. Elaine intenta soltarse pero Ban la abraza con fuerza y la aprieta contra él que poco a poco Elaine va dejando de forcejear hasta caer en aquellos labios que tanto añora y desea volver a besar. Se separan para tomar aire y esta vez es ella quien le agarra del cuello para besarle cuando se escuchan pisadas y recobra la compostura.

-¡Suéltame! – grita y la última pisada se fusiona con el sonido de la mano golpear la mejilla de Ban.

-¿Elaine?

Se da la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Hellbram y luego se gira para ver a Ban cuyos ojos se van tornando más y más oscuros. Siente miedo de esa mirada que no deja de de observar a Hellbram. Elaine corre hacia su amigo temiendo que Ban la tome con él y ambos de vuelta a la sala donde Diane y el resto de sus compañeros cantan ajenos a lo que acaba de pasar a unos metros de su diversión.


	26. Capítulo 26

El último festival deportivo para los alumnos del instituto Nanatsu no Taizai está a punto de comenzar. Chicos y chicas corren de un lado a otro muy nerviosos. Muchos de ellos ansian ese día pero muchos otros lo temen más que cualquier otro día normal de clase. Los alumnos becados siempre son vencidos por los alumnos modelos quiénes les humillan antes, durante y después de las pruebas. 

Desde la batalla de agua entre los alumnos modelo y becados la tensión en ambos bandos ha descendido y, aunque cumplen las normas del director al pie de la letra y les hacen bromas diariamente y no pueden hablar entre ellos, la relación es mucho más suave. Sin embargo, hay una alumna becada que debe de dar el cien por cien de su fuerza para conseguir que su clase le gane a la clase de Ban y seguir guardando ese secreto que cada día la hunde más en la oscuridad.

-Es imposible ganarles en todas las pruebas.

-Ellos siempre nos han ganado. El año pasado nos vapulearon.

-Y nos humillaron.

-E hicieron trampas, no lo olvidéis.

-Pero esta vez será diferente. – comenta Diane al resto de su clase días antes del festival deportivo – Esta vez la relación entre ellos y nosotros es, como decirlo, es menos tensa. Es cierto que recibimos algunas bromas pero no todos los días ni tan humillantes como antes. Creo que podemos ganarles si nos lo proponemos. Si colaboramos y luchamos todos juntos. Sigue habiendo una gran diferencia entre ellos y nosotros - ¿Cuál? Preguntan a la vez varios compañeros – Que ellos luchan por sí mismos mientras que nosotros luchamos por los demás. Vamos a ganar porque vamos a luchar todos juntos. ¡Somos un equipo!

La clase estalla en gritos de ánimo a lo que Elaine agradece dejando escapar un largo suspiro. No puede contarles la verdad de por qué deben de ganar sí o sí, ni siquiera Diane lo sabe. Ella intuía que algo estaba pasando pero ni Elaine ni King habían revelado nada todavía. Lo harán una vez el instituto haya acabado y las garras del director no puedan alcanzarla, ni a ella ni a King, ni a su familia.

********

-¿Estáis preparados? – grita Diane el día del festival deportivo. Hace bastante frío pero por fortuna el día es espléndido. El sol brilla con poca fuerza pero una vez se pongan en movimiento el frío les abandonará para darle la bienvenida al calor y a la adrenalina - ¡Bien! Vamos a ir poco a poco, que piensen que pueden con nosotros pero cuando menos se lo esperen... - todos ríen por lo bajo con risas maliciosas. Da otra fuerte palmada y los primeros participantes van a sus respectivos puestos. 

La primera prueba consiste en encestar todas las pelotas de colores posibles dentro de una canasta colocada a gran altura. Ni Elaine ni Diane compiten en esa prueba pero van a darlo todo para animar a sus compañeros. 

El profesor de educación física hace sonar el silbato y todos estallan en gritos y aplausos para animar a sus respectivas clases. 

-¡¡Vamos chicos!! – gritan animando a sus compañeros que a duras penas logran encanastar varias pelotas seguidas - ¡Vosotros podéis!

Elaine anima junto con Diane cuando sus ojos encuentran a Ban y todo se vuelve oscuro. Su corazón no deja de latir al ver su preciosa sonrisa mientras encanasta pelotas junto con Meliodas y King quiénes a su vez le lanzan las pelotas a él para divertirse y Elaine no puede evitar sonreír con ellos. Es una imagen juvenil y llena de vida y no quiere que esa preciosa sonrisa se borre por su culpa. 

-¡TENEMOS QUE GANAR! - grita muy fuerte pero su voz es eclipsada por el silbato. La primera prueba ha concluido. Los alumnos modelo, de nuevo, se han llevado la primera victoria. Sus contricantes se animan entre ellos mientras los becados vuelven a su sitio con la mirada clavada en el suelo. 

-¡No pasa nada! Todo va como lo habíamos planeado.

-Pero si seguimos que nos machaquen de esta forma no seremos capaces de alcanzarles en la puntuación.

-Sí lo haremos.- dice esta vez Elaine – Ahora es cuando nos vamos a poner serios. Observarlos – todos se giran a la vez – ¿Veis como nos miran? Creen que esto será pan comido pero lo que ignoran es que hemos estado entrenando para esto. Somos un equipo, no lo olvidéis.

-¡¡Síiiiiii!! – gritan tan alto que callan los vítores de la clase de Ban que mira hacia atrás y aprieta los puños al ver a Elaine sonreír al lado de ese mismo chico que los interrumpió en el karaoke.

********

Las pruebas pasan una tras otra y los alumnos modelo son siempre los vencedores aunque los becados van recortando la distancia provocando así que éstos se pongan más nerviosos y cometan más errores de lo esperado.

-Sate sate sate~~ ¿Quién debería participar en la siguiente prueba? – pregunta Meliodas sentado en una silla con las piernas subida en otra ignorando a Eli que le pide que se siente correctamente.

-Son los relevos ¿Verdad? – pregunta King y Meliodas asiente con la cabeza - ¿Alguien tiene especial interés en participar? – pero ninguno de sus compañeros responde. Están cabizbajos y cansados. Durante las primeras pruebas apenas han tenido que esforzarse pero al ver que los alumnos becados han empezado a presionar y presionar han tenido que cambiar de táctica y empezar a ponerse serios para no perder. Resultado: acabar totalmente exhaustos.

-¿Sabes quién participa de la otra clase? – esta vez es Ban quien pregunta y King mira hacia el otro lado de la pista deportiva del instituto. La clase de Elaine ya ha decidido y se colocan en la salida – Iré yo – dice finalmente dirigiéndose hacia ellos con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. King suspira y le sigue. Detrás de éste van Gilthunder y Jericho que corre dando saltitos hasta agarrarse del brazo de Ban que la empuja sin más para apartarla de su lado.

-¿Estáis preparados? – pregunta el profesor. Todos asientes muy serios – En sus marcas.... –y el silbato resuena por toda la pista. King es el primero de su equipo y del equipo contrario en tomar la ventaja. A pesar de tener las piernas muy cortas es muy hábil y veloz pero no tanto como uno de los alumnos becados que es el primero en entregar el testigo. Su clase estalla en gritos de júbilos sobre todo cuando el segundo corredor alcanza a Elaine y ésta sale veloz por la pista dejando aún más retrasados a sus rivales. 

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba pasando la mitad del recorrido recibe un fuerte empujón provocando que caiga al suelo y ruede varios metros perdiendo el testigo. Escucha las protestas de sus compañeros y los aplausos de los alumnos modelo. Se muerde el labio inferior para reprimir la furia que siente y no lanzarse contra ella. Contra Jericho que es quien la ha empujado y ya está muy cerca de entregar el testigo al último corredor. A Ban. 

-¡¡Elaine, tú puedes!! – alcanza a escuchar y la figura de Hellbram salta al lado de Ban que cada vez lo observa con más odio. Aprieta los dientes y sin importarle el dolor que ha sentido al dar el primer paso, corre sin pensar en nada más. Cuando Elaine le entrega el testigo Hellbram sale veloz a sobrepasar a su rival y con el corazón en un puño tanto Elaine como su clase gritan y gritan al ver que ha conseguido alcanzar a Ban. 

Elaine corre hasta reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros asombrada por la velocidad de Hellbram. Nunca antes un alumno había sido capaz de competir con Ban en las carreras. Abre de golpe para animar a Hellbram pero enmudece de inmediato. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiere ver a Ban ganar, quiere ver su sonrisa, su alegría compartida con sus amigos. Quiere verle feliz. Pero si logran ganarles en la carrera de relevos será muy difícil alcanzarles en la puntuación y ganar y si eso sucede.... 

Los gritos suben cada vez más. Ban y Hellbram corren codo con codo pero ninguno se empuja para entorpecer al otro. Quieren una competición limpia. Hay mucho en juego para ambos. Sin embargo, los alumnos modelo les pide que le empuje, que lo derribe, que juegue sucio pero no les hace caso. Ganaré. Voy a ganar con mis propias fuerzas. Sin la ayuda de nadie. Sin trampas. Voy a ganar y volverás a ser mía. Esas son las palabras que cruzan la mente del chico quien corre más y más sin éxito alguno pues Hellbram mantiene su rapidez y no parece costarle mucho esfuerzo.

La meta está cada vez más próxima pero ninguno afloja el ritmo. Les ruegan a sus piernas ser más veloces. Ambos quieren darle la victoria a su clase pero ¿Quién se la llevará finalmente?

-¡¡Vamos Ban!! – gritan fuertemente Gilthunder y Howser. Meliodas también se ha unido a ellos y Eli aplaude muy animada, mientras King desea que sea Hellbram el ganador. Él lo conoce desde hace muchísimo tiempo y siempre se han llevado bien. Aunque Ban es su mejor amigo no quiere que gane porque si lo hace el secreto de Elaine será expuesto y todo estará perdido. 

Mientras tanto Diane salta al lado de Elaine animando a Hellbram cuando hay un grito de pánico en el lado de los alumnos becados. Hellbram está empezando a reducir la velocidad. ¡No! ¡Vamos Hellbram! ¡Puedes ganarle! Gritan pero el chico parece ir perdiendo la fuerza a cada paso. 

Elaine aprieta los puños y...

-¡¡VAMOS HELLBRAM!! ¡TÚ PUEDES CON ÉL! – grita tan fuerte que toda su clase se calla por completo asombrados de que esa voz pueda salir de un cuerpo tan pequeño. Sin embargo, ese ánimo es la llama que prenderá el corazón de su compañero y apagará de golpe el de Ban provocando que éste empiece a reducir el ritmo y Hellbram pase por su lado para alzarse con la tan ansiada victoria. 

-¡¡Ya está!!

-¡Hemos ganado!

-¡Una prueba más y habremos ganado el festival deportivo!

Gritan. Saltan. Se abrazan. Toda la clase de los alumnos becados han formado una fuerte piña abrazados mientras que los alumnos modelo protestan en silencio, furiosos con Ban. No entienden por qué no ha jugado sucio como siempre lo ha hecho, sin embargo a él las protestas de sus compañeros de clase les da igual. Su corazón se está rompiendo por dentro mientras la rabia no deja de borbotear en su interior observando como Hellbram recibe la enorme sonrisa de Elaine. Sonrisa que solamente era suya y que recuperará costase lo que costase.

********

-Ya hemos llegado a la última prueba. Si ganamos, ganaremos el festival deportivo y conseguiremos el tan esperado y secreto premio.

Desde que su tutor les ha dicho que esta vez habría un premio totalmente diferente a años anteriores sus ánimos habían aumentado el doble.

-Ya hemos decidido los participantes. Al ser una prueba más larga y al haber más competidores tendremos más opciones de ganar. No hace falta quedar primeros pero sí tenemos que estar entre los cinco primeros. Si tres de nosotros queda en esas posiciones ganaremos. ¿Estáis conmigo? – anima Diane.

-¡¡Síiii!!

Desde el primer día de entrenamiento Diane se ha ofrecido para ser la animadora del grupo. Se le da bastante bien motivar a los demás a pesar de que ella era la más negativa de todos pero una de las más fuertes y rápidas.

Desde megafonía se pide a los alumnos participantes que se coloquen en sus puestos. A Elaine le sorprende que Ban no participe en esa última prueba pero si están Eli, Gilthunder y King quiénes sonrieron amigablemente. Por parte de los alumnos becados Elaine y Diane están entre los corredores.

La última prueba consiste en superar una serie de obstáculos hasta llegar a la prueba final. Prueba que nadie conoce su objetivo.

-Preparados....listos... ¡Ya! – el silbato da comienzo a la última prueba y todos corren para superar los obstáculos. Correr con grandes pelotas y hacer todo lo posible para no extraviarla, subir por cuerdas, bajar por rampas, gatear por debajo de mesas, encontrar aros de distintos colores en cajas llenas de harina, comerse bollitos atados en altas cuerdas con las manos atadas... Los obstáculos son muchos y poco a poco los participantes van quedándose rezagados.

Los primeros en llegar a la última prueba son Gilthunder y Elaine, quienes llegan muy cansados. Allí está la profesora de matemáticas que les pide que elijan una caja y saquen un papelito de ésta. Gil escogió la caja número 5 y Elaine la número 14. Una vez extraídos los papelitos la profesora les indica que tienen que buscar lo que en la nota estuviese escrito.

Asienten entendido el cometido y suspiran de alivio al ver que la prueba final será más fácil de lo esperado. Sin embargo, el alivio no les dura demasiado pues, a pesar de que hay bastantes cajas para elegir, en las notas están escritas las mismas palabras para todos los que consigan llegar hasta allí.

"Busca a la persona que ames y corre hacia la meta agarrados de las manos".

-¿Y ahora, qué hago? – se susurra a sí misma sin ser consciente de que no es la única persona que tendrá ese mismo problema. 


	27. Capítulo 27

-Veo que tú también tienes el mismo problema.

Elaine levanta la mirada y su sonrisa se une a la de Gilthunder.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – le pregunta la chica pero Gilthunder niega con la cabeza. Ninguno tiene idea de lo que deben de hacer realmente – Deberías ir a por Margareth.

-No puedo ir a por ella. Es una becada, y la presidenta estudiantil. ¿Qué crees que pasará? En este instituto los altos cargos son capaces de todo.

-Pues entonces protégela.

Gil abre la boca para contradecirla pero Elaine lleva razón. Han estado juntos prácticamente desde que se conocieron en el primer año y desde entonces han pasado por mucho y, aunque al principio él se resistía a confesarle sus sentimientos, fue Margareth quien lo hizo pero él la rechazó. Lo que le conllevó a una buena charla por parte de Meliodas. Margareth siempre le protegía y le decía que pasase lo que pasase ella siempre le amaría y lucharía por estar juntos.

-Tienes razón. Es mi turno de protegerla.

Y sale corriendo hacia los alumnos becados. Cuando se para frente a Margareth y le tiende la mano la chica no duda ni un ápice en aferrarse a esa calidez que tanto ama, y dándoles igual los abucheos por parte de algunos alumnos modelo y sintiéndose arropados por los aplausos y los chiflidos de sus amigos y de los alumnos becados que conocían dicha relación se encaminan hacia el siguiente obstáculo.

-¡Elaine! ¡Si quieres que ganemos vas a tener que correr! – le grita Diane que pasa por su lado con tanta rapidez y dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta cuando corre en busca de Howser quien empieza a ponerse colorado cuando Diane le pide que vaya con él. Elaine no puede evitar sonreír y arruga el papel. Si King no hubiera participado Diane no habría dudado ni un segundo en ir a buscarle, igual que King. Por eso Diane había ido a por Howser, con quien se llevaba muy bien últimamente, y King, a su vez, le había pedido a Merlin sama, la enfermera, que le acompañase -¡Vamos Elaine! – le apremian ambos.

Y se pone en marcha pero cuando llega a mitad del camino se detiene en seco observando a Ban desde la lejanía. No puede pedirle que le acompañe. El director está presente. Si lo hace todo por lo que está luchando por proteger desaparecería, no serviría para nada. 

-Ni se te ocurra, señorita plana.

Elaine mira de reojo y Jericho da dos pasos hacia ella. Se quedan mirando unos segundos a Ban cuando Elaine, finalmente, corre en sentido contrario dejando a Jericho desconcertada, al igual que Ban, que se pone de pie y no aparta la mirada de la dirección que está tomando Elaine.

-¡Hellbram, vamos! – le grita a su amigo y ambos corrieron hacia la siguiente prueba agarrados de la mano y con el corazón en un puño evitando mirar hacia el lado donde se encuentra Ban con el suyo rompiéndose muy, muy lentamente.

********

-¿Qué tal el pie?

-Bien, solo ha sido una torcedura grave.- le sonríe Elaine a King enseñándole el fuerte vendaje.

-Al final habéis perdido.

-Sí... ¡Pero ha sido muy injusto!

-Ya sabes cómo se las gastan por aquí. ¿Cómo está Diane?

-Furiosa. Ella y algunos compañeros han ido a protestarle al profesor de gimnasia.

-No servirá de nada.

-Lo sé pero ¡Es tan injusto! Solo Gil ha quedado entre los cinco primeros puestos, los otros cuatro restantes son nuestros por tanto deberíamos haberles ganado pero no, van y aumentan el número de puntos del primer puesto solo para ganar. ¡Hemos perdido por un punto!

Elaine patalea furiosa mientras King la observa de reojo.

-Por un momento pensé que irías a por Ban.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué sentido tendría haber roto con él para luego pedirle que me acompañe en la prueba? ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría?

-Aun así vas a tener que explicarle por qué rompiste con él.

-No lo haré.

-¡Pero se lo prometiste!

\- Y también le prometí a su padre que me apartaría de él, que acabaría los estudios y me iría lejos de aquí. Jamás me pondría en contacto con Ban, jamás volveríamos a encontrarnos siempre y cuando le dejase luchar por su futuro y a ti y a Diane os dejase tranquilos. Esa fue la promesa que hice y es más fuerte que la estúpida promesa que le hice a Ban.

-¿Y eso te hará feliz?

-Si tanto tú, como Diane, como Ban estáis bien, sí. Eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Eres una idiota.

-Dicen que la idiotez se contagia.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-No sé...

Elaine ríe mientras King le pega un leve empujón muy colorado. Los dos están en la parte de atrás del instituto esperando la llegada de Diane pero alguien aparece antes que ella. 

-¡Hellbram, aquí! – gritan Elaine y King a la vez - ¿Y Diane?

-Sigue hablando con el profesor de gimnasia.

-Qué cabezota es.

-¿Habéis podido solucionar algo?

-No, nada. Dicen que las reglas son las reglas.

-Reglas inventadas a última hora. Así gana cualquiera.

Helbram se encoge de hombros y se siente al lado de King.

-Pensé que no estarías por aquí para el festival.

-Tenía que estar. Era algo muy importante para Elaine.

-¿Se lo has contado? – pregunta King anonadado y Elaine sonríe tímidamente – Ahora lo entiendo todo... - dice exhalando un largo suspiro – Ya decía yo que pasabas mucho más tiempo últimamente por aquí. Dime ¿Te quedarás hasta el final de curso?

-No, mañana mismo me vuelvo a ir.

-Sigo sin entender como el director te permite ir y venir cuando quieras.

-Porque tiene importante negocios con mi padre.

-¿Por qué preferiste estar en el lado de los becados? – pregunta Elaine intrigada.

-Por el mismo motivo que tú, ¿Me equivoco? – y sorprendida niega con la cabeza – Regresaré para la graduación pero volveré a irme.

-¿Dónde irás esta vez?

-Estoy pensando en estudiar en el extranjero. Me he cansado del clima japonés.- ríe y Elaine le aconseja visitar Estados Unidos. Tal vez vaya un día, le contesta con una sonrisa triste que solo la chica sabe captar – Bien, yo me tengo que marchar ya pero el profesor Gowther me ha pedido que te dijese Elaine que fueses a clase. Tiene algo que comentarte a ti y a tus compañeros.

La chica lo mira dudosa y se apresura pero antes vuelve de regresa para despedirse de Hellbram. Muchísimas gracias por estar con nosotros y buen viaje, le dice tras darle un cálido abrazo.

-King, protégela.

-No tienes que decírmelo.

-Algo está próximo a suceder y si no la protegemos su hermosa sonrisa volverá a desaparecer y llorará. Mucho más que este último año. Perecerá en la oscuridad. 

-Lo sé.

-¿Tu padre te lo ha comentado?

-Lo ha mencionado por encima pero toda nuestra familia está en alerta.

-Bien. La mía también lo está. Solo espero que nuestro querido director sepa ver el peligro que le rodea y no haga nada.

-¿Crees que debería contárselo a Ban y que fingiese delante de Elaine?

-No, si lo haces él sería quien diera ese paso y no queremos que nadie de su familia lo sepa. Tal vez el director está esperando ese movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quizás esté esperando a que Elaine se debilite y no aguante más el estar separada de Ban y mentirle, y una vez Ban sepa toda la verdad irá a enfrentarse a su padre dando pie a que el director mueva pieza y comience la guerra.

-Él la ama más de lo que cree.

-Y ella a él, por eso, si queremos que algún día puedan estar juntos es mejor esperar a que el curso acabe, que Elaine se marche y pasen los años hasta que la tormenta pase. Una vez pase todo, serán libres.

-¿Funcionará el plan que nuestros padres están llevando a cabo?.- pregunta King muerto de miedo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero de todo corazón que funcione. 

********

-Bien, la última alumna ya ha llegado. – Gowther da permiso a Elaine para que entre y se siente en su asiento. Todos sus compañeros están allí presentes – Bien, siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy. Es una auténtica pena pero ya sabéis que las reglas son así. Nunca nada sale bien para los becados – una oleada de protestas y arrastre de sillas golpean las paredes del aula. Gowther da varios palmadas y sus alumnos se calman pero no sus rostros. Siguen muy enfadados – Algunos profesores hemos hablado con el director y le hemos hecho ver lo duro que habéis trabajado y cuánto os habéis esforzado en este festival. Él está bastante impresionado de vuestras habilidades. Es la primera vez que ve como los becados se esfuerzan en este tipo de competiciones y quiere premiaros.

-¿El director quiere premiarnos? ¿A nosotros? – pregunta Diane igual de sorprendida que los demás.

-Así es. El premio de este año era visitar Kioto como viaje de fin de curso.- todos murmuran asombrados y tristes – Ese premio lo han ganado los alumnos modelo. Ellos estarán allí cinco días pero el director os ha dado permiso para que vosotros también podáis ir durante tres días.

Ahora sí que es imposible calmar a sus alumnos. Los vítores, la alegría estallan por toda el aula llamando la atención de los alumnos modelo que observan desde sus aulas hacia el edificio de los becados. Los alumnos de tercero irán de viaje a Kioto. ¡No pueden creérselo!

-¿Y cuándo iremos?

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-¡Tenemos que ir preparándonos!

-Chicos, chicos, calmaos un poco. Sé que estáis muy entusiasmados con el viaje pero hay algo más que debéis de saber. Iremos a Kioto, sí, y estaremos tres días allí pero... - ¿Pero? Preguntan todos a la vez temerosos de la respuesta – Nos tendremos que alojar en el mismo hotel que los alumnos modelo. Es orden del director. 


	28. Capítulo 28

-No tenía que haber venido.

-No digas eso.

-Pero ¿Has visto cuál es nuestra habitación?

-Sí, pero no pasará nada, tranquila.

-¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila si está justo encima de este techo?

Elaine da vueltas y vueltas haciendo gestos extraños con los brazos bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de King. Si ya había sido demasiado descarado que su clase ganase en el último momento, que el director permitiese que los becados también pudieran ir al viaje y alojarse en el mismo hotel ahora todo estaba más que claro.

-Lo tenía pensado, seguro.

-¿Hablas de Ban?

-¡No! Su padre. Ni diciéndole que me alejaría de Ban me deja en paz. Sé que me sigue observando, vigilando por si pasa algo entre nosotros y es que no dejo de encontrármelo. Durante las vacaciones de navidad, en tu cumpleaños, en fin de año, de nuevo en el instituto... Por mucho que quiera mantener las distancias es imposible si él no deja de perseguirme.

-Por eso creo que deberías de contárselo. Si sabe por qué huyes de él Ban lo entenderá.

-No lo hará. Irá a hablar con su padre y adiós a nuestro trato. Adiós a su libertad.

-Te preocupas más por él que por ti misma. Ya sabes lo que te pasará si tu familia sabe que estás aquí.

-Lo que me pase a mí no tiene importancia. He vivido momentos felices y momentos tristes, y no me arrepiento de nada de haber compartido breves momentos con Ban pero si tengo que sacrificarlo todo por su bienestar, que así sea.

King exhala un largo suspiro y le pone la mano sobre la cabeza.

-Sois los dos iguales.   
  


********

-Esto es genial, esto es genial, ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

Howzer corre de un lado a otro gritando y haciendo fotos. Es el más entusiasmado del grupo. Ha esperado tanto por ese momento que apenas ha podido dormir y, a pesar de que Gil le ha pedido durante el viaje en tren que le deje dormir ha sido imposible. Quería jugar a las cartas, repasar la guía de viaje para ver a qué lugares irían primero, la comida que probarían, qué regalos les llevaría a sus hermanos...

-Se ve que a Howser le encantan los viajes.- murmura Eli tapándose la boca para no reírse.

-No me ha dejado dormir nada... me va a estallar la cabeza.

-¿Pero a qué vienen esas caras tan largas? Estamos de viaje, ¡De viaje! – grita de nuevo cogiendo de la muñeca a Eli para que se una a su diversión - ¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido ese golpe, Meliodas? – se queja tras sufrir una colleja por parte del ex presidente del club.

-Sate, sate, sate~ Sé que estás muy emocionado pero hay otros que no lo están tanto.- le comenta mientras le indicaba con la cabeza - ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer para animar el ambiente?

Howzer mira a cierto chico que mantiene la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos ajeno a la conspiración que empieza a tramarse a sus espaldas.

-Creo que un encuentro nocturno con cierta enana hará que tenga más interés por el viaje, Danchou.

Ambos sonríen de forma maligna mientras Eli se lleva las manos a la cara temiéndose lo peor y Gil se aleja para evitar ser arrastrado por la ira que sufrirán más tarde por parte de Ban.   
  


********

Los pasillos que escasos minutos antes están vacíos ahora truenan por el murmullo de los estudiantes que acaban de salir de cenar y se dirigen a pasar un rato en la sala de juegos del hotel o a darse un baño en las termas mientras otros prefeieren irse a sus habitaciones a descansar o a fingir que descan ante las excursiones sorpresa de los profesores.

Sin embargo, entre esos estudiantes no se encuentran los alumnos modelo que ya están tramando de las suyas.

-Todo en orden, capi.- susurra Howzer a Meliodas que se mantiene alejado de Ban quien sigue sentado en el comedor con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno tras los grandes ventanales - ¿Cómo va la otra parte?

-Creo que no tan bien como esperábamos.

Y Meliodas lleva razón. A pesar de que Eli le ha pedido a King de querer pasar un rato con Elaine y Diane el chico empieza a sospechar algo y el interrogatorio ya se ha alargado más de lo esperado.

-Por favor King, solo quiero estar un rato con ellas.

-¿Para?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Charla de chicas.

-¿Y esa charla de chicas, dónde tendrá lugar?

-En mi habitación.

-¿Y Meliodas también pasará por chica?

-Meliodas no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Y Howzer?

-¿Crees que invitaría a otro chico que no fuera Meliodas a mi habitación?

King aguza la mirada y Eli retrocede un poco pero finalmente King acepta ir a avisarlas.

-Pero tengo una condición. – cla-claro, dice Eli – Sea lo que sea que esté planeando el Danchou, más le vale que a Elaine no le pase nada malo. ¿Entendido? - Eli sonríe de oreja a oreja y se aleja dando pequeños saltitos – No era necesario enviarme a tu novia para que no me diera cuenta de nada. Hubiera aceptado igualmente.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué sorpresa King! Pensaba que querías que Elaine y Ban estuvieran separados.

-Lo que quiero es que Elaine vuelva a sonreír.

-Jo jo~~ No me digas que te has enamorado de tu pequeña amiga de la infancia.

-¡Cállate maldito pervertido! – exclama King y cuelga la llamada. Guarda el móvil en el bolsillo y se encamina hacia la habitación de las chicas intentando aparentar estar todo lo tranquilo que en esa situación se podría estar y vigilando que ningún profesor le pille por aquella zona, sin embargo, una vez que entra en la habitación solo se encuentra Diane en ella - ¿Y Elaine?

-Ha bajado a por una botella de agua. ¿Qué ocurre?

He sido un idiota, piensa King al darse cuenta de que todo el plan de Meliodas ya estaba teniendo lugar incluso antes de que Eli se encontrase con él. Muy listo, Danchou, muy listo.   
  


********

-¿Qué le gustará más a Diane? ¿Los cacahuetes o las almendras? – Elaine lleva ya unos minutos frente a la máquina expendedora intentando decidirse por una cosa u otra. Ha bajado a por una botella de agua pero ya había comprado un té para Diane y bolsa de patatas para ella. La noche daría paso a una larga charla de chicas y debía de llevar suministros para no bajar en la madrugada y ser pillada por un profesor – Mejor me llevo las dos cosas – dicho y hecho. Introduce varias monedas, marca el código y en cuanto obtiene su objetivo se dirige al ascensor. Pulsa el botón que la lleva a la planta cuarta pero en la segunda se para de golpe y el sonido que hace a su alrededor no le gusta nada. Las puertas se abren y da un paso para salir de allí y subir por las escaleras. Tiene un mal presentimiento y, efectivamente, dicho presentimiento se hace realidad pero no por el sonido del ascensor sino por la persona que acaba de subir.

-Lo que me faltaba... - susurra retrocediendo de nuevo hasta topar con la pared.

-¿Elaine?

-¿Subes o bajas?

-Subo, subo.- contesta Ban y entra rápidamente. Elaine desvía la mirada hacia abajo mientras Ban puede verla reflejada en los cristales del ascensor. El corazón se le pone a mil al verla con una sudadera amarilla que reconoce al instante. Esa sudadera se la había regalado días después de empezar a salir. Abre la boca para burlarse de ver que la sigue usando a pesar de no estar juntos cuando el ascensor da una tremenda sacudida y se detiene en seco - ¿Qué cojones pasa?

Elaine y Ban se observan intranquilos pero la noche no ha hecho nada más que empezar para ellos cuando la luz del ascensor se apaga y se enciende la de emergencia. Una tenue luz a través de la cual ninguno puede dejar de observar al otro. 


	29. Capítulo 29

-¿Tienes cobertura?

-No me he traído el móvil. 

-¿Y entonces para que lo tienes? ¿Para dejarlo guardado en la maleta?

-Solo he bajado a por algo de picar, no sabía que podía quedarme encerrada en el ascensor. Es más, cuando se ha parado en la segunda planta ha hecho un sonido muy raro e iba a bajarme pero...

-¿Pero?

-¡Pero nada! – grita escondiendo la cara totalmente colorada. Sí, había estado a punto de bajarse porque ese sonido no le había dado un buen presentimiento pero al ver que él subía sus pies han retrocedido por sí solos.

Ban se acerca a ella e intenta que le mire a la cara pero Elaine intenta hacer todo lo posible para que no se acerque mucho más. Finalmente le oye suspirar y se aleja de ella. Elaine también suspira pero su corazón no deja de retumbar en su pecho poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

-Creo que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato. No tengo cobertura y la campanilla de seguridad no funciona.- dice sentándose en el suelo – Siéntate, te vas a cansar.

-Estoy bien así.- responde muy nerviosa. Tanto, que al moverse una de las bolsas de almendras se le ha caído y cuando se ha agachado a recogerla todo lo demás que llevaba entre los brazos también ha acabado esparcido por el suelo. ¡Malditos nervios! Piensa intentando recogerlo todo rápidamente pero sus manos temblorosas le dificultan la tarea.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No hace falta.

-Al menos déjalo amontonados en un lado.

-Déjame.

-Elaine.

-¡Te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Y yo te digo que te tranquilices! - le grita fuerte y tira de su delgada muñeca hacia él para abrazarla – Mírate, estás temblando.

-No lo estoy, y suéltame.

-No pienso soltarte hasta que te tranquilices.- y la abraza con más fuerza echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared del ascensor. Elaine ha dejado de protestar pero sus nervios se incrementan más y más. No solo está nerviosa por haberse quedado atrapada en un lugar pequeño y oscuro sino porque Ban está ahí. Con ella. Por mucho que intente alejarse de él, por mucho que huya o le diga que le odia Ban siempre, siempre la alcanza - ¿Me dejas que pruebe una cosa?

-¿El qué? – susurra recostada en su pecho.

-Es algo que Hendrickson hacía cuando estaba asustado.

-¿Tú asustado?

-También fui niño ¿Lo sabías? No tuve siempre este aspecto.

-Cualquier lo diría.

Elaine sonríe y su mente se llena de imágenes de fotografías de Ban de pequeño y de su hermano en su casa. Era y seguía siendo tan guapo...

-¿Me dejas? – la chica asiente y Ban le pide que se siente entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Por unos segundos Elaine le mira dudosa pero la sonrisa de Ban espantan todas sus dudas –Cierra los ojos. Solo hazlo – le dice rápidamente al sentir que Elaine va a protestar de nuevo. Finalmente acepta y sintiendo la calidez del pecho de Ban se deja llevar por la oscuridad hasta sentir sus dedos fríos masajearle las sienes – Hendrikson me hacía mucho esto cuando tenía pesadillas.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-Con mi madre. No la llegué a conocer pero tanto mi padre como su familia jamás hablaron bien de ella e intentaron que tuviera una imagen horrible hacia su persona, pero Hendrikson siempre me decía que nuestra madre había sido una persona hermosa y amable, de buen corazón. Años más tarde me entregó una carta que había escrito ella y que se le había dado a mi hermano en secreto por si alguna vez le pasaba algo.

-Estoy segura de que en la carta escribiría palabras hermosas hacía ti, ¿Verdad? – Ban le susurró que sí y siguió concentrado en el masaje - ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?

-No sabría contestarte a eso. Aunque Hendrikson hizo todo lo posible porque fuera feliz y viera como era realmente mi padre, éste a su vez solo intentaba separarnos.

-¿Lo consiguió?

-Una vez, cuando estaba en secundaria. Dices que soy una persona horrible, de corazón oscuro y maldito. Creo que tienes razón. Durante la secundaria les hacía lo imposible a los becados. Sí, es cierto que nunca he cruzado la línea hacia la crueldad más extrema pero mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Me hizo creer que si quería tener mi propio futuro tenía que obedecer en todo lo que él me dijera. Y lo hice.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

-Porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tú fuiste quien me sacaste de esa oscuridad. Hendrikson lo estaba logrando, por eso viene de vez en cuando a verme sin que mi padre lo sepa. Él cree que estamos enfadados, que no tenemos contacto, aunque sinceramente creo que realmente sí lo sabe. Él lo sabe todo.

Sí, el director lo sabe todo, piensa Elaine y un nudo se le forma en el estómago.

-¿De verdad crees que yo puse la trampa de la escalera?

Ban deja de masajearle las sienes para cogerla de la barbilla y acercar su rostro. La luz del ascensor es tenue pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado y podían verse perfectamente.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Y por qué dijiste que sí, que yo era el culpable?

-Por qué debí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo contártelo.

-Hicimos una apuesta. Nosotros ganamos el festival deportivo y por tanto debes contarme lo que está pasando.

-Ganasteis haciendo trampas.

-Nosotros no, mi padre.

-Es lo mismo.

Elaine se levanta con rapidez y Ban la observa desesperado. Ella intenta no mirarle a los ojos y empieza a dar pequeños paseos por el habitáculo. Sus nervios vuelven a apresarla.

-Elaine por favor, necesito saber qué ocurre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que ya no estamos juntos? Ya te dije que todo había sido un juego por mi parte. Olvídame.

-No puedo, ni quiero olvidarte. Dices que era un juego pero tus sonrisas, tu forma de mirarme, tus palabras, incluso tu forma de moverte me dicen que no lo era.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Lo sé. Sé que esas sonrisas eran solo mías y para mí. Que tu forma de mirarme me hacía estremecer por dentro. Que tu forma de hablarme, de susurrar mi nombre era como si le gritases al mundo entero que me amas.- le dice mientras va avanzando hacia ella. Elaine intenta retroceder pero Ban se lo impide cogiéndola de los dedos con dulzura hasta besarle la mano – Te quiero, Elaine. Te quiero tanto que me duele el no poder decírtelo todos los días. Te quiero tanto que es como si me clavasen mil agujas en el pecho al no poder tenerte a mi lado. Te quiero tanto que a veces me olvido de respirar al saber que ya no eres mía.

De nuevo da un paso hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared, sin embargo, Elaine es incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos transmiten tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, que su corazón se está desgarrando.

Abre la boca desesperada pero la imagen del director salta en su cabeza. Sus frías palabras rebotan de un oído a otro, su trato le pone la piel de gallina. No puede decirle lo que siente. No puede decirle la verdad. Aún no.

-Yo-

-Está bien. Me rindo.

-¿Eh?

-Me rindo. Dejaré de perseguirte. Dejaré de pedirte que me digas qué está pasando. No volveré a molestarte nunca más.

Le suelta de la mano y Elaine siente que algo invisible le arranca el corazón de forma tan brusca y sin compasión que su cuerpo entero convulsiona y la deja clavada en el sitio.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. No quiero seguir molestándote. Si de verdad te has alejado de mí por algo que vengo sospechando desde hace algún tiempo entonces no me queda otra que dejarte marchar. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Quiero pedirte una última cosa. Solo una.- dice casi suplicante.

-¿Cuál? – apenas le sale la voz del cuerpo. Tiene tantas ganas de abrazarle, de contarle la verdad, de pedirle que se quede a su lado, de gritarle cuanto lo ama y cuanto le echa de menos pero su cabeza es más fuerte que su corazón roto de dolor. Su cabeza le dice que sea prudente, que espere, que una vez esté fuera del alcance del padre de Ban, todo volverá a ser como antes pero para eso habrá que esperar algunos años más.

-¿Puedo besarte? – pum pum. Su corazón le ruega que le deje – Solo un último beso de despedida. Te prometo que jamás volveremos a cruzar palabra. Que si nos cruzamos por el instituto no te abordaré ni te miraré. Haré como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Elaine no dice que sí, pero tampoco que no. Solo le mira a los ojos mientras Ban le sonría con tristeza y se acerca ella muy, muy lentamente. Cierra los ojos y Elaine al compás de los de él... casi pueden sentir la respiración de uno y del otro cuando el ascensor da una fuerte sacudida, las luces se encendienden de golpe y cuando las puertas se abren de par en par al otro lado se encuentran con Meliodas, Eli, King, Diane y Howzer junto con varios guardia de seguridad del hotel.

-¿Os encontráis bien?

Tanto Ban como Elaine, que están sentados cada uno en una esquina del ascensor se levantan apresurados para salir de allí.

-Estás muy pálida, vamos, será mejor que te dé un poco el aire.- Diane se lleva a Elaine fuera del recinto acompañada de Eli.

-¿Estás bien, Ban?

Éste mira a Meliodas con indiferencia y pasa por su lado sin decirle nada. Sus amigos fueron tras él y éste no abre la boca hasta que no entraron a su habitación.

-Esta vez os habéis pasado.

-Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con lo del ascensor.

-No somos tan tontos como para poneros en una situación peligrosa.

Ban pasa su ardiente mirada de uno a otro hasta que finalmente suspira y se tumba en la cama.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos que debamos de saber? – midiendo sus palabras. No cree que sea muy prudente hablarle todavía. Ban es como una bomba andante, puede estallar en cualquier momento. 

-Nada. No ha pasado nada.

-¿Nada? Llevabais ahí más de una hora.

-Si el ascensor no se hubiera roto el encuentro que os teníamos preparado hubiera sido más eficaz.

-¿Qué teníais pensado?

-Nada.- responde Meliodas pegándole un codazo a Howzer. Que el plan no haya salido bien ese día no quería decir que no podían volver a intentarlo de nuevo en otra ocasión – Ban ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Se acabó. Hemos cortado todo tipo de relación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta King nervioso.

-Dejaré de perseguirla, de atosigarla, de pedirle una y otra vez que me cuente qué está pasando realmente. Me olvidaré de ella y seguiré con mi vida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volverás a las andadas de las bromas?

-No. La voy a dejar tranquila pero no voy a descansar hasta saber quién intenta hacerle daño.

-Yo tengo una teoría.

-Y yo.

-Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No voy hacer nada.

-No lo entiendo.- dice King acercándose a Ban – Dices que no vas a descansar hasta dar con el culpable y que tienes una idea de quién puede ser pero ¿No vas hacer nada?

-No.- dice sentándose en la cama – Seguiré observando desde la sombra mientras vosotros os encargáis de todo.

-No pienso hacerle nada a Elaine.- sentencia King con la mirada. 

-Lo harás, porque si no lo haces el que está detrás de todo esto creerá que Elaine y yo seguimos teniendo algún tipo de relación y no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo. Solo tenéis que decir que son órdenes mías, como siempre. Normalmente las bromas que se hacen son órdenes mías, yo no intento involucrarme directamente pero con Elaine lo hice y todo ha acabado así. Si quiero recuperarla algún día debo dejarla marchar ahora y esperar.

-No entiendo nada.- dice Howzer.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras. Llamad a Gilthunder, él también debe estar aquí.

Howzer asiente y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Ban? ¿Crees que de esta forma esa persona se detendrá?

-Sí, lo hará, porque estaré saliendo con ella.

-Así que Jericho ¿Eh?

-Sí, Jericho está detrás de todo esto y Guila también, y detrás de ellas está...

-Tu padre.- responden King y Meliodas a la vez.

-Exacto. Mi padre. Cree que no me he dado cuenta con respecto a Jericho por eso voy a devolverle su misma jugada. Protegeré a Elaine sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, ni siquiera la misma Elaine sabrá que la estoy protegiendo a escondidas. Solo os pido que ni Eli ni Diane sepan nada.

King y Meliodas asienten a la vez y la puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo. Gil estaba ya durmiendo por su pelo totalmente despeinado y los ojos llorosos de los tres bostezos que ha dado durante el corto camino hacia allí. Ya están todos reunidos. Ha llegado el momento de jugar y meter su ficha en el tablero que su padre ha creado y el cual cree que lo tiene todo más que controlado. 


	30. Capítulo 30

El resto de días en Kioto no pasan tan lentos como a los estudiantes les gustaría. La última noche en aquel precioso paraje está a punto de culminar para los alumnos becados que no quieren regresar al hostal y siguen dando paseos por sus hermosas calles.

Tal y como Ban le había prometido a Elaine no la volvería a molestar y estaba cumpliendo con sus palabras. Se han cruzado en un par de ocasiones por el pasillo o en el comedor pero ni siquiera sus miradas se han encontrado a la vez, ni ninguno se ha dado la vuelta para ver la silueta del otro desaparecer. Su último contacto había sido en el ascensor y así seguiría siendo hasta llegado el momento.

-Uuuuuug, no quiero regresar a casa. Este sitio es precioso.

-Siempre puedes volver con King.

-¿Los dos solos?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sois pareja desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé pero... no sé si seguiremos siéndolo una vez acabado el instituto.

Elaine parpadea un par de veces sorprendida. El brillo morado de los ojos de Diane destella con tristeza.

-Vais a universidades diferentes ¿No? – Diane asiente con la cabeza – Eso no debe de ser problema para vuestra relación. Os amáis tanto que estoy segura que seréis capaces de vencer a todo tipo de problemas.

-King estuvo a punto de presentarse al examen de mi universidad.- ¿En serio? Pregunta Elaine tapándose las manos con la boca. No tenía ni idea – Habló con sus padres y ellos le dijeron que esa era su decisión, que solo él tenía la respuesta y que fuese la que fuese ellos lo apoyarían. Ya sabes que King quiere ser abogado y la universidad de Tokio es perfecta pero decía que había universidades también muy buenas de derecho cercanas a la mía y así podíamos vernos más seguido o incluso vivir juntos. Al principio la idea me gustó muchísimo. Poder vivir con King es lo que siempre he querido. Pasar más horas a su lado, verlo despertar, almorzar juntos, y pasear agarrados de la mano rumbo a nuestra propia casa pero...

-¿Pero?

-El sueño de King siempre ha sido ir a esa universidad y no podía arrebatárselo solo por mi egoísmo. ¿Sabes? Siempre os he envidiado, a los dos. Siempre habéis tenido muy claro qué queríais ser de mayores mientras que yo, cualquier cosa que pensase hacer, me entraba vértigo, pánico. Si no es por vuestra ayuda no sé qué seria ahora de mí. Siempre dependo de vosotros.

-Eso no es así Diane. Si de verdad fuese así no hubieras pensado en decirle a King que siguiese su camino, que se fuese contigo. Has superado ese miedo y poco a poco irás superando otros. ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? Estoy aterrada.

-Pero tú tienes claro qué quieres hacer.

-Sí. Regresaré a Estados Unidos a estudiar herbología pero no tendré a nadie quien me envíe mensajes o esperar una llamada para darme las buenas noches. Tú tienes todo lo que todos queremos, alguien a nuestro lado que nos quiera por quién somos, nos proteja y nos cuide. Y aunque King esté a cientos de kilómetros de ti, lo hará. Cuidará de ti. Se pasea por la casa babeando por ti y vives a quince minutos de la nuestra. Sinceramente, creo que de los dos él es quién lo pasará peor. Espero que no se ahogue en sus propias babas.

Diane no puede reprimir una sonora carcajada que se va convirtiendo en un ligero llanto.

-¡Qué cruel! Pobre King.

-Piénsalo, es muy posible que pase.

-¿Debería comprarle un babero?

-No sé si eso las frenaría.

Las chicas no pueden dejar de reír camino de vuelta al hostal. Su profesor, Gowther, ha enviado un mensaje grupal a toda la clase para que regresen. Justo en la entrada coinciden con varios compañeros más y también con Eli que regresa de la mano con Meliodas ambos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Al pasar por su lado les saludan con la cabeza y se suben en el ascensor mientras que Elaine y Diane toman las escaleras. Desde el incidente del otro día ninguna es capaz de volver a subirse en ese mismo ascensor. 

-No sé qué voy hacer cuando regrese a Estados Unidos. Allí los edificios son enormes... ¿Te imaginas que me mudo a una vigésima planta?

-Ve haciendo ejercicio, por si acaso.

-Oooh, así que regresas al continente americano cuando termines el instituto.

-¡Gilthunder! – responden las dos a la vez - ¡Qué susto! ¿Por qué siempre apareces tan sigiloso?

El chico se encoge de hombros y los tres juntos continuan subiendo las escaleras.

-En realidad no tenía pensado regresar pero ya hice el examen de ingreso para una universidad allí y, bueno, debido a unas circunstancias y otras me guardaron mi plaza.

-¿En serio? Sí que debías de ser una persona importante por allá...

-No tanto como piensas.- ríe pero Gil ha dado justo en el clavo. Fue gracias a la influencia de su padre y a su equipo de beisbol que presionaron a la universidad para que le guardasen la plaza que tanto estudio le había costado en nombre de su padre tras su fallecimiento.

-Un momento, para realizar los exámenes de acceso a la universidad ¿No tienes que tener dieciocho? - La cara de Elaine lo dice todo – No me digas que tú... ¿ERES MAYOR QUE NOSOTROS?

Elaine y Diane se miran preocupadas pero luego Elaine se encoge de hombros y vuelve a sonreír.

-Sí, soy mayor que vosotros.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh????????? ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si pareces una niña de primaria!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú podrás tener el cuerpo de un adolescente pero tu mente no lo es.

-Hey, qué insinúas con eso.

-Vale, vale, chicos, dejad de discutir.- susurra Diane interponiéndose entre los dos y dejando pasar a un par de clientes del hostal que bajan las escaleras riendo entre dientes al ver la escena. 

-Debido a la muerte de mis padres tuve que dejar el instituto. Este curso lo estoy repitiendo. Cumplí diecinueve el catorce de marzo.

-¿Diecinueve? – Elaine asiente. Gilthunder está muy sorprendido - ¿Y Ban lo sabe?

Elaine siente un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

-No, creo que no.

-¿No? ¿Ha estado saliendo contigo y no sabía tu verdadera edad?

-Solo soy un año mayor, no veinte. ¿Acaso importa?

-No, no importa pero, guau, un año mayor...- y empieza a reír mientras hace como que la mide y vuelve a reírse lo que provoca el enfado de Elaine que empieza a pegarle pequeños puñetazos en su espalda inflando los mofletes – Perdona, perdona, pero – y volvía a reír y esta vez a su risa se le sumó Diane que pedía disculpas juntando las manos al ver la cara indignada de Elaine.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada. A nadie. ¿Entendido?

Pero Gilthunder ya corre escaleras arriba. 


	31. Capítulo 31

-En tres días empiezan los exámenes.

-La cabeza me va a estallar...

-¿Pero acaso estáis estudiando?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Por quién nos tomas Meliodas?

-Por un par de tontos.

Meliodas esquiva dos pesados diccionarios que tanto Gilthunder como Howzer le acaban de lanzar.

-Que procedamos de familias adineradas no significa nada. Yo quiero estudiar lo que quiero y no lo que mi padre me diga.- responda Gil cruzándose de brazos muy ofendido.

-Tú vas a la universidad porque Margareth va y no quieres que ningún tío te la quite.

Gil se pone rápidamente colorado y vuelve a lanzarle, esta vez, uno de sus cuadernos de física que Meliodas esquiva sin ni siquiera moverse del sitio.

\- Gil y Howzer se están esforzando mucho.

-¡¡Elizabeth!! – gritan los dos arrodillándose ante ella como si fuera una diosa provocando la risa del resto de sus compañeros.

-Así que todos vamos a ir a la universidad ¿Eh? – susurra King observando de reojo a Ban que no apartaba la mirada de sus apuntes de física - ¿Dónde iréis?

-Tokio – responden a la vez Meliodas y Eli.

-Londres.- responde Howzer y todos se quedan mirándole perplejos - ¿Qué ocurre? Siempre me ha gustado aquel país y mi padre no puso objeción alguna.

-Normal, querrá deshacerse de ti lo antes posible.

Otro nuevo lanzamiento y otro esquivo.

-¿Queréis dejar de tiraros material escolar? ¡Es muy caro! – responde Eli enfadada y los tres se ponen de rodillas para pedirle perdón -¿Dónde irás tú, King?

-Me han aceptado en la universidad de Tokio pero... -¿Pero? Pregunta Eli pero una vez que sus miradas se cruzan la chica lo entiende perfectamente - ¿Y tú, Gil?

-Me quedaré aquí. Iré a la universidad pública.

Ríen entre miradas incrédulas.

-Margareth.- responden todos a la vez y Gil niega con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerle entender a mi padre que sé moverme por los dos mundos y que el dinero no lo es todo. En cuanto terminemos el instituto cancelaré todas las tarjetas de crédito, encontraré un trabajo y me iré a vivir con ella.

-¿Y tu padre está conforme?

-Sí. Margareth y yo lo hablamos con nuestras respectivas familias al principio de curso. Mi padre se enfadó muchísimo pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando. Creo que Margareth habló con él pero no ninguno me ha comentado nada respecto a ello.

-Estoy segura de que todo os irá bien, Gilthunder.

-Gracias Elizabeth.

Ambos se miran con cariño y se giran hacia Ban. Él es el único que no ha hablado.

-¿Aún no sabes qué harás? – pregunta Meliodas sentando en el pupitre al lado de su viejo amigo.

-Sí y no. Mi padre cree que haré lo que espera de mí pero aún no sé qué haré.

-¿Elaine? – preguntan King y Meliodas a la vez.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver. Hemos cortado todo tipo de relación, ya lo sabéis. Pero aun así, si ella no hubiera aparecido frente a mis ojos hubiera seguido los pasos de mi padre. Ella me ha enseñado algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero que nunca quise ver.- ¿El qué? Preguntan a la vez el grupo mientras se acercaban a su mesa intrigados– Mi futuro decidido por mí y solo por mí.

********

-Muy bien, está correcto.

-¡Genial! Gracias Elaine, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

La chica sonría a sus compañeros de clase. Llevan en la biblioteca desde el almuerzo estudiando física y ayudándose unos a otros con los problemas. A Elaine la física se le daba muy bien pero el japonés no y había kanjis que no controlaba muy bien cometiendo varios errores en los textos de literatura.

-Es normal que te equivoques. Has hablado durante mucho tiempo inglés y apenas has practicado el japonés en estos años.

-Con mis padres hablaba japonés y con mis amigos en inglés, pero sí que es cierto que no leía tanto en japonés... Maldita sea, como suspenda literatura....

-No vas a suspender. Has avanzado muchísimo.- la anima Diane enseñándole un ejemplo de examen donde ha aprobado con una buena nota provocando que Elaine suspire más aliviada.

-Bueno, con esto hemos terminado por hoy. ¿Quién se viene a comer un tazón de ramen?

-¡Yo me apunto!

-¡Y yo, y yo!

-Lo siento pero yo tengo que trabajar.- responde Elaine. Sus amigos sonríen con lástima pero ha propuesto la idea para ir de nuevo una vez acabados los exámenes. ¿Nos vamos? Le pregunta Diane pero Elaine niega con la cabeza. Quiere quedarse un rato más hasta que llegue la hora de ir a trabajar. Se despide de sus amigos en la entrada del insti y vuelve hacia la clase pero sus pies la van a llevar en dirección contraria, hacia la biblioteca de los alumnos modelo. 

Aquel lugar le trae buenos recuerdos. No hace mucho pasaba las horas allí con Ban, leyendo u observándole leer. No hacía mucho tiempo pero parecía que habían pasado mil años desde aquellos días.Pasea por las estanterías recorriendo el lomo de los libros con los dedos hasta toparse con aquel libro que hizo que sus manos se rozasen por primera vez. Sonríe con triste, se pone de puntillas y...

-¡Perdona! – dice al tocar otra mano que quería coger ese libro. Mira a su derecha con el corazón revolucionado pero se para de golpe al ver que no se trata de Ban el que está su lado.

-Puedes cogerlo.- le contesta un chico más o menos de su misma altura y con la cara llena de pequeñas pecas.

-No, no, en realidad iba a coger el de al lado.- Elaine intenta emitir una risa pero sabe que le ha salido muy falsa. Sin embargo, el chico le sigue la corriente, agarra el libro y le da las gracias. Vuelve a suspirar apoyando la espalda en la estantería – Soy una idiota... - susurra agarrándose con fuerza el bajo de la falda.

-A ver ¿Qué maldito libro estás buscando?

Su corazón retoma la carrera ahora más veloz que nunca. Esa voz... ¡Es él! Piensa Elaine observando a un lado y a otro del pasillo.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ban. Quiero leer los siete pecados capitales. Es una historia muy buena, deberías de leerla.

-No me gusta leer.

-Sí te gusta. Te he visto leer en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Me estás espiando?

-Solo observo a la persona que amo.

Ban dobla la esquina de uno de los pasillos de la estantería y observa a Jericho quién le observa a su vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y muy colorada. Éste desvía la mirada y continúa andando, sin embargo, la voz de Jericho le advierte de que el libro que busca ya lo ha encontrado. Vuelve a girarse para acercarse a ella sin ser consciente que una pequeña figura se acurruca en el suelo del pasillo contiguo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio?

-Yo sí, tú a tu casa.

-Ah, Ban, espera~

Ban gira por el pasillo pero Elaine ya ha ido en dirección contraria para aparecer por el otro lado donde ve la coleta de Jericho balancearse en el aire.

********

Llego tarde, llego tarde, ¡Llego tarde! Piensa Elaine corriendo hacia el trabajo. Desde que ha estado a punto de encontrarse frente a frente con Ban y Jericho su mente ha estado en otra parte hasta que el encargado de la biblioteca la ha avisado de que iban a cerrar. Solo dispone de media hora para llegar hasta el restaurante familiar donde trabaja.

-Gloxinia me va a matar.... – susurra deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo y sin dejar de dar pequeños saltitos. Su respiración es muy acelerada y el vaho se mezcla uno con otro. Siente las manos y la nariz frías. Ha salido tan rápido que apenas le ha dado tiempo a abrocharse el abrigo – Si enfermo será mi maldita culpa – dice colocándose la bufanda.

El semáforo se pone en verde y de nuevo retoma su carrera, sin embargo un fuerte ruido hace que se detenga en mitad de la carretera y sus ojos se abran de par en par al ver como un coche a toda velocidad va directo hacia ella. Intenta moverse pero se ha quedado completamente petrificada. Cierra los ojos y se tapa la cabeza sabiendo que eso no la salvaría cuando siente como alguien tiraba de ella con tantísima fuerza que cae al suelo rodando varios metros hasta chocar contra la muralla de piedra de una casa.

No abre los ojos hasta que escucha de nuevo el mismo ruido pero por fortuna el coche se aleja a toda velocidad. Varios transeúntes se llevan las manos a la boca y corren a ayudar a Elaine que no sabe cómo es posible que esté viva. 

-¿Es-estás bien, Elaine?

Gira la cabeza hacia su izquierda con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas; y sin pensárselo dos veces se abraza con fuerza a su salvador quien se queda perplejo ante esa reacción durante unos segundos pero que no puede resistirse a devolverle ese abrazo tan fuerte y tan cálido al saber que está a salvo.

********

-No tienes que acompañarme hasta el trabajo, Ban.

Es la tercera vez que Elaine se lo dice desde que ha insistido en acompañarla desde el accidente con el coche. Elaine suspira y vuelve la mirada al frente. Ya le da igual llegar tarde, puesto que ya iba retrasada, pero Gloxinia lo entenderá al verla llegar en ese estado de nervios, con el chaquetón manchado de barro al caer sobre un charco de agua y totalmente pálida.

-Gracias, Ban. – dice de repente. La sonrisa que le dirige es tan radiante que Ban siente ganas de abrazarla de nuevo y olvidarse de lo que dijo en el ascensor pero no puede. Ha hecho una promesa. No puede romperla ahora. No cuando sabe que van tras Elaine. Lo de la escaleras fue una advertencia pero esta vez la cosa iba de mal en peor. Su vida corre peligro. 

-En realidad no sabía que fueses tú. Pensaba que se trataba de una niña de primaria.- dice éste desviando la mirada y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Elaine ríe y continuan su camino. Uno detrás del otro, guardando las distancias pero con los corazones latiendo uno por el otro con más fuerza que antes.

-Ya hemos llegado. - se detiene en el callejón que da a la puerta de atrás del restaurante familiar -De nuevo muchas gracias, Ban.

Elaine se da la vuelta haciendo volar las borlas del final de su bufanda pero Ban ya no está allí. Le ve alejarse entre la multitud que se aglomera en la calle huyendo de una nevada bastante próxima. 


	32. 32

Los exámenes no habían hecho nada más que finalizar cuando un nuevo evento estaba próximo a llegar. El día de San Valentín pronto se les echaría encima a un buen número de chicos que esperaban nerviosos recibir chocolates y a un conjunto de chicas que no se decidían si entregar chocolate **guiri*** o **honmei***.

-Entonces haremos una tarta de chocolate para todos los chicos de la clase ¿No?

-Sí pero ¿Qué hacemos con la fiesta?

-¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó Elaine mientras terminaba de apuntar los ingredientes que necesitaban comprar para hacer la tarta.

-¿No te lo habíamos comentado? En el instituto Nanatsu no Taizai, por algún extraño motivo, el día de San Valentín se celebra junto con el día blanco. No solo los chicos reciben chocolate sino también las chicas, aunque a veces se han visto otros regalos como cartas de amor o flores.

-Eso suena genial.

-También hay una especie de evento para elegir a la mejor pareja del instituto. Siempre ganan los alumnos modelo pero entre los becados también hacemos nuestra propia votación en secreto.

-Entonces, ¿A ese evento solo se presentan parejas que sean del mismo grupo? Quiero decir¿Parejas que sean los dos modelos o becados?

-Exacto.

-Elaine… no me está gustando nada tu mirada… Dime que no estás pensando en hacer nada extraño, otra vez.- le rogó Diane con la piel de gallina. Elaine se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la clase de Ban. Desde allí podía ver como estaba asomado al balcón hablando amigablemente con King y Gil. Volvió la mirada a Diane y ésta confirmó su sospecha – Está bien, cuéntanos que estás pensando.

****

-¿Estáis seguras de qué queréis hacer esto?

-Por favor Merlin sensei, es nuestro último año. Además, a pesar de las reglas absurdas del director ya hay una mejor relación entre los estudiantes modelo y becados.

-Sí, pero una cosa es hacer una guerra de agua cuando el director no está a poner patas arriba el evento de San Valentín donde él está presente.

-Pero no lo haremos ese día.- comentó Elaine entregándole otro papel.

Merlin sensei lo leyó detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Observó de nuevo a la chica y se sintió muy orgullosa de tenerla como alumna. Ella sola había logrado lo que otros muchos habían querido pero jamás habían dado a dar el paso. Si ella hubiera estado en ese instituto desde el primer año ¿Cómo serían ahora las cosas? ¿Habrían cambiado o tal vez habría sido expulsada? Eran preguntas que jamás lograría encontrar la respuesta por esa misma razón sí que quería hallar las que ahora revoloteaban en su cabeza sin parar.

-Os ayudaré.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron a la vez Elaine y Diane.

-Sí, pero… mantenerlo muy en secreto y solo invitar a aquellos que creáis que querrán ir a esta fiesta y no supondrán un problema para el instituto, ni tampoco que llegue a oídos del director. ¿Entendido?

Las chicas abrazaron a la enfermera y salieron corriendo hacia su clase para dar la buena noticia al resto de sus compañeros.

****

-¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!! – gritaron las chicas nada más entrar al aula. Las alumnas becadas rodeaban una larga fila de mesas ocultando lo que había en ellas, eso provocó que los nervios aumentaran.

-¿Estáis preparados? – ellos asintieron - ¡Feliz San Valentín, chicos! – y diciendo esto se apartaron para dejarles ver la tarta de chocolate junto con bolsitas individuales de bombones caseros. Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar gritar entusiasmados llamando la atención de los alumnos modelo que miraron dirección a su aula.

-¿A qué vienen tanto gritos? – preguntó King observando por la ventana.

-Son becados, se emocionan por cualquier estupidez.- susurró Ban sin dejar de leer la Weekly Shonen Magazine.

-Se ve divertido.

Ban alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia el edificio contiguo y a la primera persona que sus ojos encontraron fueron a ella. A Elaine. Su sonrisa era radiante y también daba saltitos de alegría al recibir una bolsita roja de un chico. Ban desvió la mirada enfadado.

-Ban~~

-Qué quieres.- contestó malhumorado.

-Aquí tienes. Feliz día de San Valentín.- Jericho puso una pequeña magdalena de chocolate con corazoncitos rosas y morados a modo de decoración sobre su mesa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

-No me gusta el chocolate.- sentenció Ban y salió del aula. Jericho cogió la magdalena dispuesta a correr tras él cuando también escuchó las risas de los alumnos becados y su mirada se llenó de ira al verla a ella – Maldita seas….- susurró llena de cólera. Apretó la magdalena entre sus manos y también salió del aula sin ser consciente de que alguien la había estado observando muy atentamente percatándose de su mirada y del odio en esas palabras.

****

-Bienvenidos otro año más al evento de San Valentín del Instituto Nanatsu no Taizai. Como cada año, habréis votado a vuestra pareja favorita que se ha presentado al concurso de la mejor pareja de San Valentín 2017. Los resultados ya están en el interior de este sobre.- dijo el director balanceándolo y sin dejar de sonreír, sonrisa que a Elaine le estremeció por dentro y apartó la mirada – Pero antes de saber quiénes son los ganadores, me gustaría que las parejas subieran al escenario pues todos recibirán un regalo por su participación.

Poco a poco las parejas que se habían presentado iban subiendo entre aplausos. Entre ellas estaban Meliodas y Eli quiénes sonreían y se aferraban a la mano del otro con fuerza. Eli estaba nerviosa mientras que Meliodas saludaba a su público y lanzaba besos hasta que Eli le pidió que regresase a su sitio y dejase de hacer el tonto provocando más risas.

Eran un total de ocho parejas y entre ellas solo había una pareja que formaban parte de los alumnos becados y que eran de la clase de al lado de la de Elaine y Diane. Ellas se pusieron de pie, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, cuando subieron al escenario. Empezaron a chiflar y a gritar ganadores pero el director les mandó a callar. Rápidamente se sentaron cuando la última pareja hizo acto de presencia sobre el escenario provocando un silencio absoluto. Ban y Jericho también se habían presentado.

-Oye, ¿Qué cojones significa esto? – le susurró Ban a Jericho que tiraba de él para que se colocase al lado de Meliodas.

-Pues que estamos participando para ser la mejor pareja del instituto.

-¿Sin consultarme nada?

-Si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías querido y cómo sé que este tipo de eventos no te interesa nos he apuntado en secreto.

Las venas de la frente de Ban iban a reventar. Miró muy enfadado a Meliodas que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a murmurar “sate, sate, sate~” Los nudillos los tenía blancos y su rabia pasó de Meliodas al resto de sus amigos que se pusieron a hablar entre ellos disimulando ¿Todos lo sabían y no me habían dicho nada? ¡En qué cojones estabais pensando, malditos cabrones!

-Elaine, ¿Lo sabías? – le preguntó Diane pero Elaine asintió y le confesó que los había votado - ¡Estás loca! – susurró intentando no perder los nervios - ¿Por qué les has votado?

-¿Y por qué no? Hacen una bonita pareja.

Diane movía la cabeza para los lados sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Estáis preparados para conocer los resultados? Este año la competición ha estado muy reñida, aunque no tanto para la pareja de alumnos becados que están en el último puesto.- una fuerte carcajada resonó por todo el gimnasio por parte de los alumnos modelo mientras que los becados abuchearon la forma de burlarse del director de sus compañeros – Otro año será, mis queridos alumnos. Bien, dejémonos de perder el tiempo y conozcamos a los ganadores – el director abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, pero debo de decir que me llena de orgullo. Los ganadores de la mejor pareja de San Valentín 2017 es la formada por… ¡Jericho y mi querido hijo Ban!

El gimnasio retumbó por los aplausos y los gritos de sorpresa junto con los alaridos de Ban que se negaba a recoger el premio y de entregarle él mismo el ramo a su novia que lo cogió con entusiasmo y abrazó a Ban mientras éste intentaba zafarse de ella pero antes de conseguirlo Jericho miró unos segundos al público, a una persona que supo que la estaba mirando a ella, y besó a Ban provocando más aplausos.

****

-El concurso estaba amañado. ¿Cómo iban a ganar esos dos si ni siquiera son pareja? ¿Vosotros los habéis visto juntos? Porque yo no.

-Estaba claro que no iban a ganar nuestros compañeros pero sí Eli y Meliodas. Llevan ganando desde el primer año. Hacen una pareja tan bonita.

-Es cierto, y se compenetran tan bien. Seguro que el hilo rojo del destino les unirá en todas sus vidas. 

Diane hablaba con sus compañeras de clase mientras caminaban hacia las taquillas mientras Elaine se había quedado rezagada. Odiaba a Jericho más que a nada en el mundo pero no podía hacer nada. Su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado pero Ban tenía derecho a seguir con su vida después de haberle tratado tan mal.

-Os espero esta tarde en el restaurante familiar Reino de Liones a la siete ¿Ok? – les gritó a sus amigas cuando salían por la puerta y éstas se despedían de ella con los brazos en alto. Diane también. Había quedado con King en el parque al lado de su casa para darle su regalo de San Valentín.

Abrió la taquilla y se sorprendió al encontrarse una rosa blanca. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo con el corazón revolucionado pero allí no había nadie.

Tomó aire varias veces y cogió la rosa por el final del tallo con manos temblorosas. La olió y su fragancia la embriagó. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se le ponía de gallina. Las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas.

Debajo de ésta había una pequeña nota. Al leerla no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

-Oooh~ Así que la becada ha recibido una rosa blanca el día de los enamorados.

-Sí, y una bolsita de piruletas también.

-¿Un admirador secreto?

-Tal vez. – Elaine se encogió de hombros y se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con Ban. No habían vuelto a hablar desde lo del accidente y se sentía muy agradecida que le hubiera salvado la vida. Tanto, que ese día, cuando le abrazó llorando y aterrada, deseó no separarse de aquella calidez nunca– Enhorabuena por haber ganado el concurso. Hacéis una pareja estupenda – sonrió mientras lo decía y Ban le respondió a su vez con una sonrisa torcida – Que tengas un buen día – y sin más echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿De quién es la rosa? – preguntó Ban pero Elaine no le respondió. Volvió a releer la nota y no pudo evitar sonreír. Gracias, Hellbram.

****

La fiesta de San Valentín en el restaurante donde trabajaba Elaine estaba siendo todo un éxito. Se habían reunido un buen número de estudiantes tanto becados como modelo que hablaban tranquilamente y entre risas sin preocupación alguna de ser pillados por algún profesor o por el mismo director. Allí solo estaba Merlin y Gowther, los dos únicos profesores en quiénes podían confiar esos estudiantes que no les importaban ni la procedencia, ni el dinero. Solo les importaban la amistad y el amor que había ido floreciendo algunos durante esos tres años y otros tras la guerra de pistolas y globos de agua.

-Gracias por haber venido a esta pequeña fiesta, y sobre todo gracias a mi jefe Gloxinia por haberme permitido hacerla.- sonrió Elaine nerviosa mirando hacia Gloxinia que le hacía un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar –El día de San Valentín se entiende como el día para pasarlo con tu pareja y demostrarle todo el amor que sientes hacia esa persona, pero en realidad el día de san Valentín son todos los días y no solo mostrar amor a tu novio o novia sino también a tu familia, a tus amigos… Por esa misma razón, hoy vamos a llevar a cabo varios eventos, entre ellos votar a la mejor pareja formada por alumnos becados y modelos – Un fuerte aplauso animó a la pequeña presentadora que siguió con su discurso ensayado muchas veces a lo largo de la semana –Todas aquellas parejas que se quieran apuntar podrán hacerlo en aquella mesa del fondo, como también me gustaría que anotaseis el nombre de vuestro mejor amigo o amigos que os gustaría que recibiese un regalo especial. Una vez dicho esto ¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Dicho y hecho. Una vez que la fiesta dio comienzo varias parejas se agruparon en la mesa para apuntarse y también los nombres de todos aquellos que querían hacerle algún regalo especial. Las votaciones no se harían hasta casi finalizar la fiesta, ahora era momento de disfrutar con los amigos, de comer, de bailar y, sobre todo, de olvidarse de una vez de las posiciones de unos y otros.

-Oh, Gil, ¡Has venido! – gritó Meliodas golpeándole varias veces en la espalda.

-Margareth quería venir y yo estaba intrigado.

-Howser también ha venido. Está por allí hablando con algunas chicas de nuestra clase.- comentó Diane buscándolo con la mirada hasta hallarlo al final de la sala - ¿Habéis visto a King?

-Creo que ha ido con Elaine al interior del restaurante.- contestó Eli para a continuación dar un pequeño grito al sentir que Meliodas la agarraba por la cintura y la llevaba a bailar.

-No va a venir.

-No te he preguntado nada.

-Pero sé que lo has pensado.

-Sabía que no vendría.

-Se lo dijimos. Sabe que estaríamos esta tarde aquí y nos dijo que nos lo pasásemos bien. – mmmm, murmuró Elaine mientras rebuscaba entre las cajas en el almacén – Me ha dicho que alguien te ha enviado una rosa. Espero que no sea alguien que esté esperando para hacerte una broma.

-La rosa era de Hellbram. Me envió un mensaje hace unas horas para confirmar que la había visto.

-¿Hellbram? ¿Y cómo la ha hecho llegar?

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo…- sonrió Elaine observando a su mejor amigo.

-Vale~- contestó King levantando las manos en son de paz – Hemos sido los dos. Queríamos tener un pequeño detalle contigo. ¿Te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado. – respondió Elaine para a continuación aproximarse a él y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando que King se pusiera rojo como un tomate – Qué tonto eres – ambos rieron y cuando se dirigieron a la puerta Diane estaba allí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca temblorosa - ¡Diane! – gritaron los dos pero la chica salió corriendo por la puerta que daba al callejón y King la siguió. Elaine quiso ir detrás de ellos pero Gloxinia apareció de repente y le pidió que ayudase a rellenar los platos de dulces que estaban empezando a escasear. Dirigió una última mirada a la puerta por donde sus dos amigos habían salido corriendo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello que estaba pensando Diane no fuera nada más que tonterías.

-¡Espera Diane! ¡Diane! – gritó King hasta lograr alcanzarla en mitad de la calle justo enfrente del restaurante donde se celebraba la fiesta - ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

-Suéltame King.

-No pienses nada raro. Elaine es mi mejor amiga, no ha pasado nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué has salido corriendo?

Un fuerte rayo iluminó el cielo y a continuación un fortísimo trueno hizo retumbar los cristales de toda la zona. Algunos alumnos se acercaron al cristal para ver como el cielo se iba tornando cada vez más y más negro. Una fuerte tormenta estaba muy próxima. Meliodas vio a King y a Diane fuera en la calle mientras algunos transeúntes corrían para refugiarse de la, cada vez, más cercana lluvia.

-Hey chicos, deberíais entrar. Empezará a llover pronto.- dijo aproximándose a ellos junto con Eli.

De nuevo otro rayo y otro trueno mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

-¿Diane?

-King… - susurró ésta y levantó la mirada hacia él. Una mirada llena de terror y dolor – Creo que deberíamos de romper, King.

Y la lluvia comenzó a caer.


	33. 33

-¿Diane está bien?

-Gloxinia le ha prestado uno de nuestros uniformes mientras su ropa se seca pero no quiere hablar con nadie. King ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Elaine, Meliodas, Eli y King se encontraban en uno de los pasillos que usaba el personal para descansar mientras la música y las risas llegaban desde el salón principal. Ni la fuerte tormenta les iba a estropear la tarde a ese grupo de alumnos que se lo estaban pasando realmente bien.

-Quiere romper conmigo.

-¿Eeeeeeeehhhhhh?

-¿Diane?

-¿Pero por qué? Se os ve muy enamorados.

-No me digas que es por lo sucedido antes. Esa idio-

-¡Espera Elaine! Eso no ha tenido nada que ver. La verdadera razón de que quiera terminar nuestra relación es porque finalmente he tomado la decisión de ir a estudiar a su misma universidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Pero no nos dijiste que ibas a ir a Tokio?

-Sí, así era. Ya lo habíamos decidido pero hace unos días Matrona, su madre, enfermó y estuvo un par de días ingresada – no lo sabíamos, murmuraron a la vez – Pero está bien – respondió rápidamente King – solo era cansancio acumulado. Trabaja mucho. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que hizo que Diane explotase emocionalmente. Sabía que la decisión de ir a universidades distintas fue muy dura para ella, también para mí, pero pasase lo que pasase íbamos a seguir juntos pero tras lo sucedido con Matrona se derrumbó. Me dijo que no iba a ir a la universidad, que se pondría a trabajar y así ayudarla en casa pero entre Matrona y yo conseguimos quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Aun así, a pesar de que aceptó ir a la universidad no la veía muy segura y fue entonces cuando le dije que me iría con ella, que no podía ni quería dejarla sola, que no sería capaz de estar alejado de ella tanto tiempo y lo aceptó. Supongo que tras calmarse y ver las cosas una vez con la mente despejada creería que me estaba obligando a seguirla y abandonar mi futuro de estudiar derecho en la mejor universidad del país. Estoy seguro de que pensó que estaba siendo una egoísta al arrastrarme con ella y por eso me ha dicho de romper.

-¿Y realmente qué es lo que quieres, King? – preguntó Meliodas con el semblante serio algo muy raro en él pues siempre estaba riendo o haciendo bromas - ¿Quieres estudiar en la universidad que siempre has soñado para ser un buen abogado o irte a la universidad pública pero estar cada día al lado de la persona que amas?

King se quedó en silencio sin apartar la mirada de aquel que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. La respuesta ya la sabía. La supo desde el día que Diane aceptó salir con él.

-Quiero estar con ella. El dónde estudie es lo de menos. El temario es el mismo. Universidad privada o pública ¿Qué más da? Es la persona quien decide a formarse cómo y hasta dónde es capaz de llegar su límite. Sin Diane yo no soy nadie. Solo un cero a la izquierda. El que tenga tanta confianza en mí mismo, la que ha hecho que estudiase duramente cada día ha sido siempre Diane. Ella es la razón de mi existencia.

-Pues entonces ve y díselo a Diane. Dile lo que realmente sientes y quieres. Si calláis por el bien del otro nunca seréis sinceros y la relación se irá ahogando.

Eli sonrió con dulzura y Meliodas le empujó por la espalda para que se dirigiese al despacho de Gloxinia que era donde se encontraba Diane. Antes de abrir la puerta, King se volvió hacia ellos para darle las gracias con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre has sido un llorón, pequeño King.- Meliodas le abrazó para después abrir la puerta sin llamar antes y pegarle otro fuerte empujón a su querido amigo.

****

-Estoy preocupada. Llevan más de una hora hablando.

-Estarán haciendo algo más que hablar, ya me entendéis jijiji ¡Ay! – se quejó Meliodas al recibir un fuerte manotazo por parte de Eli y Elaine.

-Si algo malo hubiera sucedido Diane habría salido huyendo de nuevo.

-Cierto.

-Qué caras más largas tenéis.- el ánimo estaba por los suelos cuando llegó Howser con varios platos de distintos alimentos – Estamos en una fiesta, venga, comed, todo está riquísimo - se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a comer. Primero un poquito de cada cosa para acabar devorando todo lo que Howser les había traído. Así, mucho mejor, dijo y regresó con Gil y Margareth en el mismo instante que los tres gritaron a la vez al ver que King y Diane habían regresado a la fiesta e iban agarrados de la mano. Elaine y Eli fueron a abrazarse a Diane mientras Meliodas le daba palmaditas en la espalda a King y le preguntaba si habían hecho algo más que hablar cuando recibió un fuerte empujón, esta vez, por parte de Diane.

-Qué cosas tienes Danchou~ - dijo tapándose la cara con las coletas avergonzada.

-Dinos ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Ya os lo contaré. Ahora debemos de disfrutar de la fiesta ¿Verdad?

****

La hora de despedirse había llegado. La fiesta había concluido y debían de recoger tal y como le habían prometido a Gloxinia que ya había cerrado los otros salones que estaban abiertos al público.

-Antes de marcharnos, tenemos que decir cuál ha sido la pareja más votada.- aplausos y chiflidos por parte del público – Cuando he visto el resultado me he sorprendido pero no tanto cuando les vi por primera vez juntos y fue todo un shock – más risas. Elaine guiñó un ojo a Diane y ésta rápidamente supo quiénes habían ganado – La pareja formada por un alumno modelo y una alumna becada favorita son… ¡Gilthunder y Margareth!

Todos estallaron en fuertes aplausos y empujones de Howser a Gil que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Sabía que muchos conocían su secreto pero no que tantos les apoyaban. Estaba tan emocionado que rompió a llorar en brazos de Margareth que recibió un enorme ramo de flores y una caja de bombones.

-Y ahora, los regalos individuales que queríais darle a vuestros mejores amigos.

Elaine se bajó del pequeño escenario improvisado pero Diane la agarró de la mano para volver a subir juntas.

-¿Está preparado dicho regalo? – preguntó Diane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Diane, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shhh, calla y lo verás.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe y en una de las altas y grandes paredes empezaron a proyectarse varias fotografías. Fotografías de todos aquellos que estaban allí presentes en los pasillos, durante las horas de almuerzo, la batalla de agua, las navidades, el evento deportivo… Al principio todos salían con aspecto triste y lúgubre pero poco a poco las fotos iban tomando color, como si el sol rompiese a brillar con más fuerza tras una dura tormenta.

Elaine miró a Diane sin entender nada.

-Elaine, tú eres nuestro rayo de sol. Antes de que vinieras era insoportable aguantar las bromas pero las soportábamos para poder graduarnos, pero cuando tú llegaste y empezaste a revelarte contra ellos todo se volvió más divertido y aquellos con los que solo nos atrevíamos a saludarnos durante las vacaciones ahora lo hacíamos durante las clases, por los pasillos o por la calle. Tú has hecho que este último año en el instituto Nanatsu no Taizai sea el más divertido de todos. Por eso, todos queremos darte las gracias por esos días vividos.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar. Se tapaba la cara con las manos sin dejar de sollozar mientras sus compañeros de clase y los alumnos modelo se acercaban a ella para abrazarla. Sin ninguna duda estaba siendo el mejor San Valentín de todos a pesar de que la última pieza para que fuese perfecto no estaba allí a su lado.

****

-¿Dónde estará?

Miraba su reloj de pulsera y también su móvil. Sí, no había duda, se estaba retrasando. ¿Habría pasado algo? De nuevo otra mirada al móvil.

\- ¡Ya era hora!

-L- lo siento. He tenido una reunión y…. uaaaah, creo que jamás había corrido tanto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, no, o sino no llegaremos nunca y por mi culpa la hora acordada se tendrá que acortar.

-No pasa nada.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué lle-

-¡Ah, el tren! Rápido, rápido.- se agarraron de la mano y subieron justo a tiempo – Mira un asiento, siéntate. Yo puedo ir de pie.

-Como quieras.

El sol estaba ya casi en todo lo alto. Los días iban siendo cada vez más largos y un poco más cálidos. Aún faltaba algunas semanas para la llegada de la primavera pero pronto se verían los cerezos en flor y una nueva aventura comenzaría.

-¿Quieres que llegue ya la graduación?

-Sí y no.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron en silencio todo el trayecto.

Cuando se bajaron del tren eran cerca de las once de la mañana. La estación estaba llena de gente, al igual que las calles. Ese fin de semana habría un festival en uno de los parques cercanos a aquel lugar y todos querían acudir a pasar un rato en familia o con amigos. Pero ese no era el plan de esas dos personas que se entremezclaban con los viandantes.

-Hemos llegado. Entra.

Se quitaron los zapatos y entraron en un amplio salón blanco con tan solo un largo sofá gris, enfrente de éste un armario negro y encima una tele plana. No había nada más. Ni cuadros ni fotografías.

-Espera aquí.

Se alejó por el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras sí. Se fue quitando el chaquetón y la bufanda para dejarla en el perchero que había tras la puerta. No podía creerlo. Al principio todo aquello le producía vértigo pero ahora le era divertido. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la emoción.

-Oooh~ ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? – preguntaron a su espalda tras cerrarse la puerta del pasillo de nuevo.

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí pero ¿Por qué ese atuendo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Creo que ir con el uniforme de primaria iría más contigo.

-Si llega a ponerse eso hubiera parecido su padre.- respondió alguien tras la persona que acababa de entrar de nuevo al salón – Con el uniforme de la secundaria parecía que fuese mi hermana pequeña, aunque en realidad algún día llegará a serlo ¿No?

-Quién sabe.- respondió ella con una atrevida sonrisa.

Los tres rieron y volvieron a quedar en silencio observándose sin quitar las sonrisas.

-Bienvenida, Elaine.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Ban?

-No puedes ni imaginarte cuánto.

Le tendió la mano a la cual Elaine no dudó ni un ápice de segundo en aferrarse a ella. Hendrickson sonrió por última vez y abandonó el salón de su casa para dejarles intimidad. Una vez solos, Ban fue atrayendo poco a poco a Elaine hacia él mientras enredaba sus largos dedos entre los mechos rubios de la chica para finalmente poder besarla de nuevo desde la última vez en el ascensor.


	34. 34

_Retrocedamos unos capítulos atrás, más concretamente, en el momento en el que Elaine y Ban se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor durante su viaje a Kioto…_

-Quiero pedirte una última cosa. Solo una.- dice casi suplicante.

-¿Cuál? – apenas le sale la voz del cuerpo. Tiene tantas ganas de abrazarle, de contarle la verdad, de pedirle que se quede a su lado, de gritarle cuanto lo ama y cuanto le echa de menos pero su cabeza es más fuerte que su corazón roto de dolor. Su cabeza le dice que sea prudente, que espere, que una vez esté fuera del alcance del padre de Ban y ella sea mayor de edad, entonces todo volverá a ser como antes pero para eso habrá que esperar algunos años más.

-¿Puedo besarte? – pum pum. Su corazón le ruega que le deje – Solo un último beso de despedida. Te prometo que jamás volveremos a cruzar palabra. Que si nos cruzamos por el instituto no te abordaré ni te miraré. Haré como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. 

Elaine no dice que sí, pero tampoco que no. Solo le miró a los ojos mientras Ban le sonreía con tristeza y se acercaba a ella muy, muy lentamente. Cerró los ojos y Elaine al compás de los de él… casi podían sentir la respiración de uno y del otro cuando Elaine cae de rodillas al suelo temblorosa.

-N-no puedo más… no…puedo más…

-¿Elaine? Tranquila, pronto nos sacarán de aquí. Solo tienes que respirar hondo. Yo estoy contigo.

-¡No es eso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer ante mí? ¿Por qué no dejo de oír tu voz a pesar de no tenerte a mi lado? ¿Por qué no dejas de perseguirme? ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? ¡¡No ves que así no puedo dejar de quererte, idiota!! – ha gritado tan alto y fuerte que Ban se ha quedado perplejo mirándola.

-¿Ah?

-¿No lo entiendes? Si sigues buscándome, por mucho que digas que jamás volverás a tener contacto conmigo acabaremos encontrándonos y así yo… yo… ¡No puedo protegerte!

Elaine se levanta enfadada y le da la espalda.

-No entiendo nada…

Lo mira sin sorprenderse por ello y suspira largo y tendido. Le da de nuevo la espalda observando el techo.

-Ban, ven.- éste obedece rápidamente – Súbeme - ¿Eh?- ¡Que me subas! Vamos a salir de aquí – el chico se agacha un poco para que Elaine se suba a sus hombros hasta alcanzar el techo. Empuja con todas sus fuerzas para levantar la trampilla que tiene el ascensor para salidas de emergencia – Me podrías ayudar un poquito…- dice entre dientes.

-¿Y cómo?

-Pues empuja para arriba.

Y de repente, la tapa se levanta de golpe al pegar Ban un fuerte salto y casi golpearse Elaine con la cabeza.

-¿Estás tonto?

-Lo siento, no he calculado las distancias. Hey, ¿A dónde vas?

-A salir de aquí, vamos.- dice la chica tendiéndole la mano una vez que ha salido de la cabina del ascensor.

-Ya podríamos haber hecho esto antes.

-No era mi intención hacerlo ¿Sabes? Pero aquí nadie nos escuchará. Aunque el ascensor se haya quedado sin electricidad el botón de la campanilla de auxilio funciona y estoy seguro de que la cámara de vigilancia también.

-Así que por fin te has decidido a contarme por qué cojones rompiste conmigo, aunque tengo una ligera idea. – Elaine sonríe con tristeza. Lo que Ban está pensando no es ni la tercera parte de lo que hay tras su silencio - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué trato hiciste con mi padre?

-No sé si se podría llamar trato, fue más bien un chantaje. – Ban la observa detenidamente y asiente para que continúe – El trato que hice con tu padre está relacionado con mi familia.

-¿Con tu familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia en esto?

-Todo. Mi futuro, el tuyo y el de nuestros amigos.

-No entiendo nada.

Elaine le acaricia la mejilla y mira hacia el alto pasillo oscuro que se alza sobre sus cabezas. Espero que tarden lo justo para poder contarle la verdad o sino… Se frota las manos nerviosa. Siente sus latidos retumbarle en las sienes. Sabe que contarle la verdad a Ban no era lo que tenía planeado. Se había prometido guardar silencio hasta llegado el momento. Se lo había prometido a King pero… el estar separada de él la estaba matando. El hacerle daño la estaba matando. Si había que luchar quería luchar a su lado.

-Ban, ¿Alguna vez has oído el nombre del Clan Los Diez Mandamientos?

-Sí, así se le llamaba a la actual yakuza ¿Por qué?

Elaine deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y al mirarle a los ojos estos se llenan de pequeñas lágrimas.

-Porque mi abuelo es el líder de ese clan.

-¿Tu abuelo? – la voz de Ban retumba por todo el espacio. Se ha quedado tan sorprendido y en shock que hasta se ha puesto en pie. Elaine no continúa hablando hasta que Ban no se sienta de nuevo y deja de murmurar al clan de los diez mandamientos.

-No me lo creo…

-Mis padres tuvieron que huir de ellos. Esa fue la razón por la que nos mudamos a Estados Unidos. Apenas tengo recuerdos de mis días en esta ciudad.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Era muy pequeña pero sí recuerdo jugar con King y Diane en el parque cercano a su casa. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en contacto pues sus padres y los míos se hablaban continuamente. Me enviaban cartas y yo a ellos.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí sabiendo lo que te esperaba?

-Fue tu padre quién me reveló la verdadera identidad de mi familia. Yo sabía que la familia de mi madre vivía en Japón, no sabía exactamente dónde, pero no me importaba venir, solo quería alejarme de Estados Unidos, alejarme de todos aquellos lugares que me recordaban a ellos. Quería regresar a mi otro hogar, quería regresar al lado de mis amigos.

-¿Por qué con los padres de King?

-Ya no queda nadie de la familia de mi padre. En el testamento de mis padres dejaron mi tutela a los padres de King hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Siempre supe que algo no iba bien con la familia de mi madre. Cuando les preguntaba por mis abuelos se ponían muy nerviosos y cambiaban rápidamente de tema. Conforme iba creciendo iba viendo gestos entre ellos cada vez más sospechosos. Apagaban la televisión cada vez que salía alguna noticia de asesinatos en Japón, o manejaban armas como cuchillos con tanta agilidad que me dejaban asombrada. Cuando me enteré realmente de dónde procedía mi madre lo entendí todo. No querían que supiera cuál era su procedencia porque no querían que supieran que tenían una hija. Es más, entre los papeles que me dio tu padre hay un certificado de mi nacimiento y de mi muerte.

-¿Tu muerte? – Elaine asintió – No lo entiendo.

-Cuando mis padres huyeron de la familia de mi madre tuvieron que ocultar sus identidades. Buscaron apoyo en otros amigos y consiguieron borrar todo rastro. Cuando nací yo hicieron lo mismo. Me borraron de la tierra para que nadie de ese clan me encontrase. Toda mi vida he estado viviendo con dos personas cuyas identidades no eran reales pero a pesar de todo lo que he averiguado no estoy enfadada con ellos. Leí muchos recortes de periódicos de todo lo que había provocado la familia de mi madre. Tantas muertes, tantas empresas quebradas, tantos suicidios… sentí asco y repulsión.

-¿Cómo averiguó mi padre quién eras? Si tus padres certificaron tu muerte y ellos se convirtieron en otras personas… ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

-¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a jugar a beisbol? ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué era tan buena y yo te dije que jugaba con mi padre? – Ban mueve la cabeza y sonría al recordar esos maravillosos días – El hombre al que admirabas, el hombre con el que sales en la fotografía de tu habitación, ese hombre que era jugador de beisbol…es mi padre.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Bueno, en realidad no es que lo supiera al cien por cien, simplemente me resultabas conocida. A mí me gustaba su forma de jugar, su vida privada no me interesaba pero una vez vi en las noticias una entrega de premios y él estaba allí con su familia. Una mujer morena guapísima y una niña pequeña de no más de nueve años.- Elaine se tapó la boca al recordar ese día. Su padre había recibido el premio al mejor jugador de la temporada y había insistido para que le acompañásemos – Cuando te vi por primera vez en la estación de tren me recordaste mucho a esa niña pero de esa noticia habían pasado muchos años por lo que era imposible que fuera la misma chica. Aunque, viéndote mejor ahora… no has cambiado mucho.

-¡Eres un idiota! – le grita pegándole un fuerte manotazo provocando las risas de Ban. Risas a las que se une Elaine y permanecen así un rato riéndose hasta dolerle la barriga y la mandíbula.

-Espera, acabo de caer en algo.- dice Ban de repente – En casa hay una fotografía donde sale mi padre con un compañero del instituto y ahora que lo pienso, ese chico se-

\- Se parece a mi padre ¿Verdad? 

-¿Es él? – Elaine asiente – ¡Pero ha cambiado mucho! Aunque fuesen amigos dudo que mi padre traicionase al tuyo y enviase a su hija con la familia de la que ellos huyeron un día.

-Siento tener que decirte que estás equivocado. Tu padre y el mío se conocían desde pequeños. Eran muy buenos amigos pero se acabaron enamorando de la misma persona.

-Tu madre.

-Mi madre, sí. En los documentos que me entregó venía un trato entre mi familia y la tuya. Era un matrimonio concertado entre mi madre y tu padre.

-¿Un matrimonio concertado con mi familia? ¿Qué querrían unos yakuzas con un hombre de negocios?

-Ban, ¿Acaso no sabes que los negocios de tu padre está dentro de la mafia? ¿Qué él también proviene de una familia como la mía? Aunque menos poderosa, me atrevería a decir.

-¿Mi familia son unos mafiosos? – vuelve a ponerse de pie gritando de nuevo. Shhhhh Elaine le manda callar y tira de él para que se siente de nuevo – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes?

-Hendrickson. Estoy segura de que ha estado protegiéndote todo este tiempo.

-Pero si mi hermano abandonó la familia porque no quería seguir con los negocios de mi padre. Que quería seguir estudiando e ir por otro camino.

-¿Estás seguro?

Ban la observa y no, no está muy seguro. Maldita sea, esta es demasiada información para escuchar en pocos minutos. Coge aire varias veces. Está muy nervioso y furioso. Se crujelos nudillos de las fuertes ganas que siente de ver a su padre y golpearle.

-Ban, tienes que relajarte. – le susurra Elaine cogiéndole de ambas manos.

-¿Cómo puedo relajarme? Me estás diciendo que provengo de una familia de mafiosos, que mi hermano me mintió para protegerme y que mi padre ha traicionado a su amigo vendiendo a su hija por haberle robado a la mujer que amaba. ¿¿¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!!??

Elaine le agarra del cuello y le besa. Ban se deja llevar por ese cálido y temeroso beso. Ella también ha pasado por eso y sola. Leyó todos esos documentos y se lo guardó para poder protegerle. Joder… ¿Por qué todos tienen que protegerme? ¿Por qué no puedo protegerles yo a ellos?

-¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Sí…gracias…

Se abrazan y Elaine sigue contándole todo lo que pasa así, abrazados.

-El trato que hice con tu padre fue que te dejaría elegir tu futuro a cambio de que rompiese mi relación contigo.

-Sabes que eso no pasará.

-Lo sé. Me negué pero fue entonces cuando me habló de mi familia y me dio una carpeta llena de imágenes y todo tipo de información sobre ellos. Si mi familia me encuentra…jamás volveremos a estar juntos.

-¿Tan malvados son?

-No te puedes imaginar cuanto… pero ahora no puedo contarte más detalles. Cuanto menos sepas mejor. Ahora debemos de pensar qué hacer.

-Está claro ¿No? – Elaine le mira sin entender nada – Primero, voy hacer como que tú y yo jamás hemos roto, y segundo.- dice rápidamente tapándole la boca a Elaine – Vamos a protegernos mutuamente. No diremos nada a nadie. Lo mantendremos en secreto, tanto lo que me has contado como que seguimos estando juntos. Tercero, hablaré con Hendrickson. Si es cierto que sigue dentro de los negocios turbios de mi padre también será cierto que está al tanto de que te está chantajeando y, quizás, intentando matarte. Él nos ayudará.

-Las escaleras y el coche.

-Así es. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que ya lo sé no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Voy a ser tu sombra sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-¿Y después?

-Una vez hayamos pasado estos tres pasos, iremos a por el cuarto pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa.- la atrajo hacia él y la volvió a besar –Pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré que te aparten de mi lado. ¿Entendido? Siempre serás mía, Elaine.

Para cuando las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, Ban y Elaine actuaban como si allí dentro no hubiera pasado nada. Y si alguien vinculado con el padre de Ban veía las imágenes del ascensor, tan solo vería a dos chicos intentando escapar de esa pequeña prisión.

****

-¿Puedo pasar ya a mi propio salón?

-¡Qué tonto eres Hendrickson!

Ambos hermanos ríen mientras se pelean entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de cariño de Elaine. Aún no cree que esté allí con ellos. Aún no cree que le haya contado todo a Ban, o casi todo. Aún no cree que vuelvan a estar juntos y que nadie se haya percatado de ello. Le parece estar viviendo un sueño.

-¿Y bien? Si nos has reunido aquí a los dos es porque tienes lo que te pedimos.

-Sí. Lo tengo todo pero ¿Lo habéis pensado bien? ¿Estáis seguros de que este es el camino que queréis tomar?

Tanto Ban como Elaine asiente sin mirarse. Sus manos están aferradas a la del otro con tanta fuerza que las tienen casi blancas.

Hendrickson resopla y pone sobre la mesa varios documentos.

-Esos son vuestros pasaportes, billetes de avión, las llaves del apartamento y la dirección donde podréis vivir un tiempo hasta que logréis estableceros y los contratos de los trabajos que os he podido conseguir pero no son duraderos ni tampoco gran cosa. Una vez estéis fuera de Japón no os podré ayudar. Deberéis avanzar juntos.

-Gracias Hendy.- Ban se ha levantado para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor que oculta su rostro en su hombro aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-El día de la graduación un par de coches os irán a buscar. No habrá despedidas. Ni tampoco podéis avisar a vuestros amigos de lo que haréis hasta que las cosas no se hayan calmado por aquí. Pero recordad que jamás podréis regresar a nuestro país- vuelven a asentir observando todo su nueva documentación – Y otra cosa, no os olvidéis darle las gracias a la familia de Hellbram ¿Eh?

-Tranquilo, les estaré siempre agradecidos. – responde Elaine con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De verdad es esto lo que queréis? ¿Huir como huyeron tus padres?

-No quiero huir pero tampoco quiero que me encuentren.

-¿Cómo es posible que después de casi un año su familia no la haya encontrado? Si papá la descubrió sin más… ¿Por qué ellos no?

-Quizás nuestro padre jamás dejó de perseguir a su viejo amigo. Ni siquiera estando muerto es capaz de dejar su orgullo y su envidia a un lado.

-Creo que su amistad terminó el día que mis padres decidieron fugarse.

-¿Él te lo ha contado? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-No, pero era la sensación que me transmitía. Había tanto odio en su mirada cuando hablaba de ellos…

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que vuestra vía de escape está asegurada pero ¿Qué haréis hasta el día de la graduación? Aún queda un mes para ello.

Elaine y Ban se miran sin dejar de sonreír y sin soltarle la mano al otro.

-Pues seguir como hasta ahora. Ignorando la presencia de esta enana y volviendo a la carga con las bromas.

-Seguir ignorando a este cuarentón y devolverle las bromas, por doble, a él y a sus queridos amiguitos.


	35. Capítulo 35

-Bienvenidas~

Eli invitó a que entraran en su casa mientras Diane y Elaine observaban la entrada con la boca abierta. ¡La casa era enorme! Si en la entrada se podía poner una pequeña mesa y sentarse cuatro personas a comer… ¿Cómo sería el resto de la casa?

-¿Queréis que os enseñe la casa? Mi familia no está así que no habrá nadie que nos molesten durante todo el fin de semana.

Las chicas asintieron y la siguieron por el largo pasillo no sin antes dejar los zapatos en el armario que había junto a la entrada. La primera habitación más cercana era el salón. Un enorme salón de color gris claro con dos grandes sofás, una pequeña mesa de madera en medio y enfrente de ésta un, también, enorme televisor colgado en la pared. En la parte izquierda se encontraba una mesa más grande y, justo a su lado, la cocina. Una cocina estilo americana con su barra y sus taburetes.

Eli las guió hacia la siguiente habitación. La salita. Aquí es donde suelo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, confesó y le enseñó una máquina de coser rosa y varias revistas de moda.

-Me gusta diseñar y la mayoría de la ropa que uso es hecha por mí misma.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pues se te da genial.

-¿Queréis ver los últimos modelos que he hecho? – y ambas no dudaron en contestarle que sí. Continuaron viendo el resto de la casa igual de ilusionadas que al principio. Había un cuarto de baño en la planta baja y otro en la planta de arriba, donde también se encontraba la habitación de su padre, pues su madre había fallecido cuando ella nació, la habitación de su hermana Verónica que ahora estaba en la universidad y su propia habitación. Al entrar se quedaron con la boca abierta. Las paredes tenían un tono rosa claro y varios elementos decorativos de distintos tonos rosados. La cama estaba justo debajo del alfeizar de la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón desde el cual se podía ver una vista preciosa de todo el barrio. En las estanterías había muchos peluches, libros y fotografías de ella con Meliodas y también de su madre cuando era joven.

-Tienes una casa preciosa.- le comentó Elaine sentándose al lado de Diane cuando Eli las invitó a hacerlo.

-Gracias. Yo también creo que es preciosa. El día que tenga mi propia casa me gustaría que fuese como ésta.

-Meliodas vive por aquí cerca ¿Verdad? – preguntó Diane con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, cerca de la estación, pero él me acompaña todos los días hasta mi casa y luego regresa aun habiendo pasado por delante de su propia puerta. – las tres ríen. Desde que Elaine había empezado a salir con Ban las tres se habían hecho muy buenas amigas aunque Eli siempre le llamó la atención el hablarle a Diane y luego a Elaine cuando supo que le estaba haciendo frente a las bromas de los estúpidos de sus compañeros. Meliodas y Ban incluidos – La verdad es que sospechaba que había algo entre tú y King, Elaine.

-¿Entre nosotros dos? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, sí, pero no me malinterpretes. No os veía como a una pareja, además sabía que King estaba saliendo con Diane. Meliodas y yo os vimos una tarde en el centro comercial. Se os veía tan felices que a Meliodas se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver lo feliz que era King.

-¿Cómo es que Ban nunca tomó represalias contra nosotros?

-Porque nunca se lo dijimos, pero sí que se enteró poco después. No sois muy listos a la hora de esconderos.- Eli emitió una pequeña risotada a la que se le unió Elaine poniéndose de parte de su nueva amiga.

-Es que King es muy torpe para esconderse. Siempre lo ha sido pero me alegro de que tuviera tan buenos amigos. ¿Sabéis qué? Cuando me pidió de salir le rechacé.- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? Preguntaron las dos a la vez – Tenía miedo. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si alguien descubriese que una becada y un alumno modelo saldrían juntos. No quería que le hicieran nada malo a King o le expulsasen. Así que le rechacé.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Que me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él. Habíamos sido amigos durante muchísimo tiempo pero a raíz de rechazarle nuestra amistad se enfrío por más que King me dijo que le gustaría que todo siguiese igual. Fue entonces cuando me armé de valor y me prometí a mí misma pedirle que superásemosesos miedos juntos y que le haría el chico más feliz del mundo.

-Y lo has cumplido.

-Cierto. King es muy feliz de tenerte a su lado.

-Y tú muy tonta por querer dejarle solo porque ibais a estar separados durante la universidad.

-Lo sé pero… le quiero tanto que no quiero que deje de hacer aquello que le gusta por mí. No quería que King se hartase de mí o me dejase por mi egoísmo así que pensé en dejarle yo a él primero.

-Diane.- Eli la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla – Sabes que King jamás haría algo como así. Te conoce y sabe perfectamente cómo eres. Si ha decido estudiar en la misma universidad es porque quiere estar todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado. Eres afortunada Diane.

-Sí. Ambos sois afortunados de teneros mutuamente.

-Y yo de teneros a vosotras.

Y rompieron a llorar y a reír y de nuevo a llorar hasta que Eli se avergonzó al ver que no les había ofrecido nada para beber o comer y las tres bajaron a la cocina a por algo de picar.

-Ah, se me olvida. Os voy a enseñar los últimos modelos que he hecho. – dijo de repente Eli cuando ya casi habían devorado por completo los snack tras haberse puesto al día de sus gustos personales, de anécdotas y momentos divertidos vividos todas juntas – Pero antes, me gustaría que vieseis unos a los que le tengo un cariño especial – y diciendo esto sacó un vestido de color marfil, con unos volantitos color vino en la parte de abajo y un lazo en forma de corbata para el cuello, acompañado con unas medias altas negras y un pompón de coletero del mismo color que los volantes. El siguiente modelo que sacó se trataba de un vestido de manga corta, azul y con estampados de flores de distintos colores. Llevaba como complemento un cinturón ancho marrón y una felpa con el mismo diseño que el vestido - ¿Qué os parecen?

-¡¡Son preciosos!! – gritaron ambas y cada uno escogió uno para mirarlo detenidamente.

-Eli, deberías dedicarte a la moda.

-Diane tiene razón, tienes un don.

Eli se sonrojó con esas hermosas palabras.

-Por eso voy a Tokio. Quiero estudiar diseño y vosotras sois mis dos primeras modelo - ¿Eh? – Me alegra tanto ver que he acertado en vuestros gustos… Solo espero que os estén bien.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Son para nosotras?

-Así es. Son un regalo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Eli asintió y las dos se abalanzaron para darle un fortísimo abrazo - ¿Podemos probárnoslos?

-Por supuesto.

No tardaron apenas nada cuando Diane fue la primera en aparecer en la habitación de Eli. El vestido azul con estampados le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Cómo has sabido mi talla?

-Con solo mirarte.

-Guau, eres toda una profesional.

-¡Ah, estás preciosa! – gritó Eli al ver entrar a Elaine que parecía muy cohibida - ¿Tú qué opinas, Diane?

-Dios mío Elaine ¡Pareces una muñeca!

-Tú sí que pareces una muñeca. ¡Estás guapísima!

-Las dos lo estáis. ¿Os gustan?

-¡Nos encantan!

Y volvieron a darle un abrazo, y más besos, y más risas hasta acabar haciéndose fotos durante un buen rato.

-Ah, por cierto, tengo algo que deciros.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntaron a la vez y Diane no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate y una sonrisa nerviosa la delataba.

-King me ha pedido que me case con él.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh??????????

-Eso es fantástico. Enhorabuena. – Eli fue la primera en abrazarla y felicitarla sin embargo Elaine se había quedado paralizada. Su boca estaba abierta y su corazón no dejaba de retumbarle en sus oídos avisándola de algo que estaba muy próximo. Las lágrimas - ¿Elaine? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué lloras, tonta?

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, Diane…snif…. Te lo mereces….os lo merecéis…

-No, no llores o…yo….- y Diane rompió a llorar abrazada a su amiga de la infancia cuyo abrazo se le unió también una llorosa Eli.

Elaine estaba muy contenta por esa noticia. Sabía que ellos dos acabarían algún día en el altar pero no que no sería capaz de ver ni de asistir a ese día. En cuanto ella y Ban se fuesen el día de la graduación y saliesen del país ya no habría marcha atrás. Ya no podrían regresar a su hogar. Jamás volverían a ver a sus amigos y ellos no estarían a su lado en el día más importante de sus vidas.

****

-Aquí tienes. Lo que me pediste.

-¿Qué son?

-Pruebas.- respondió Meliodas sentándose en el borde de su cama. Ban sonrió triunfador y tanto él, como King, Gil y Howser se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver qué contenía aquel pequeño sobre amarillo – Son imágenes de las cámaras del instituto.

-¿Cómo las has conseguido?

Meliodas sonrió con perversión.

-Se me da muy bien tratar con una de las mujeres de seguridad.

-Deja de fardar y dinos cómo las has conseguido.- protestó Howser y Meliodas resopló molesto. Le habían chafado la maravillosa historia que se había inventado para contarles cómo había conseguido las imágenes.

-Hackeé el sistema de seguridad del instituto.

-Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme, Danchou~- murmuró Ban y empezó a repartir las imágenes por toda la mesa – Ja…lo sabía – dijo y cogió aquellas que necesitaba.

-Así es. Jericho y Guila son las culpables del accidente en las escaleras con la cuerda. Ahí se puede apreciar con muchísima claridad que son ellas.

-¿Por qué no sacaste el vídeo?

-Porque no tenía tiempo. El sistema de seguridad del instituto es muy bueno. Solo estuve cinco minutos y me costó lo suyo dar con esas imágenes.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que entraste?

-No. Borré todo mi rastro pero son muy estúpidos por no haber borrado esas imágenes.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Ban?

-No lo sé. Aunque vaya a mi padre y se lo diga le dará igual. Él cree que la trampa en las escaleras fue idea mía y me felicitó por ello. Si le llevo estas imágenes pensará que me preocupo por Elaine y meterá más sus narices.

-¿Y si hablamos directamente con ellas?

-Lo negarán.

-¿Cómo lo van a negar? Tenemos pruebas muy claras.- protestó Howser.

-Pueden decir que las hemos manipulado y si están trabajando con el director les irán con el cuento de que tenemos ciertas imágenes que las comprometen en el accidente de Elaine y meterá sus narices tal y como ha dicho Ban.- respondió Gil apretando los puños.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos el director siempre meterá sus narices.- finalizó King.

Los cinco se quedaron largo tiempo en silencio hasta las tripas de Howser retumbaron por toda la habitación. Los chicos le miraron con desaprobación pero Meliodas le indicó finalmente que podía bajar a la cocina a por algo de comer y que ya de paso les trajese algo a ellos. Es tu casa ¿Sabes? Le contestó el chico pero bajó igualmente. Al subir, la bandeja que traía estaba a rebosar de snack, dulces y todo tipo de comida golosa.

-¿Es que planeas dejarme sin comida?

-No haberme dejado solo en la cocina.

Se encogió de hombros y agarró un bollo de chocolate que se lo tragó en dos bocados. En ese momento un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta. Meliodas la abrió y un pequeño cerdo entró corriendo y se lanzó sobre la comida pero Meliodas lo agarró justo a tiempo para apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un cerdo por mascota? – preguntó Gil intrigado pero tanto Howser como King querían saber la respuesta.

-Eli me lo regaló por navidad. Se come las sobras. Es un buen amigo y compañero.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Hak pero Eli le llama Hak-chan.

-Hola cerdito ¿Te apetece un bollito? – King le ofreció un trozo del que se estaba comiendo pero el cerdito, en vez de coger el pequeño trozo se comió el bollo entero y salió disparado de la habitación. Meliodas estalló en una fuerte carcajada - ¡No te rías! El cerdo casi me arranca la mano.

-Eso te pasa por ser un egoísta y ofrecerle un trozo pequeño. Que coma sobras no quiere decir que no coma nada más. Es un glotón.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras Gil y Howser se reían cuando Ban chascó los dedos y todos se voltearon para mirarle.

-Ya sé a quién le podemos contar lo que hemos averiguado y, sobre todo, pedirle ayuda para vigilar a Elaine sin que mi padre sospeche que yo estoy manejando a esa persona desde las sombras.

****

-Lo siento, pero Merlin sama no está ahora mismo.

-Ya lo vemos, ya.

Maldita sea, pensó Ban. Habían ido corriendo a la enfermería nada más empezar el almuerzo pero la persona a la que buscaban no había venido en todo el día.

-¿Sabes si vendrá hoy?

Pero Gowther se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo una revista erótica como si tal cosa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Howser.

-¿Esperamos a mañana?

-¿Alguien sabe dónde vive?

-Yo sí. – respondió Meliodas.

-No me sorprende que lo sepas.

-No penséis cosas extrañas. Merlin y yo nos conocemos de hace muchos años.

-Lo dices como si tuvieses la misma edad que ella.

-Sate, sate, sate~ - respondió Meliodas encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Os puedo ayudar? –Gowther había terminado de ver la revista y parecía bastante aburrido. Los cuatro chicos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer - ¿Lo que teníais que decirle a Merlin sama es sobre el accidente en las escaleras?

-¿¿Cómo sabes eso?? – preguntó Ban enfadándose y agarrándole por el cuello. ¡Ban! Gritaron sus amigos y le alejaron del profesor de biología.

-Porque se te ha caído una foto al suelo. – dijo señalando la entrada. King la cogió rápidamente y la escondió – Ellas son las culpables de ese accidente.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque yo las ayudé.

La impresión fue tan enorme que ninguno supo reaccionar. Se quedaron perplejos observando a su profesor que se retocó las gafas y no dijo nada más.

-Repite eso.- dijo Ban entre dientes.

\- Yo las ayudé.

-¡¡CÓMO PUEDE UN PROFESOR HACER TAL COSA!! ¡ESTÁS PARA PROTEGER A TUS ALUMNOS NO PARA TIRARLOS POR LAS ESCALERAS! – Ban se había vuelto loco. Ni siquiera Gil o Howser que eran los más fuertes de los cinco les costó bastante que le soltase del cuello - ¡¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!! ¡¡JURO QUE ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!! ¡SI A ELAINE LE PASA ALGO MÁS JURO QUE TE MATO!

-¡¡BAN BASTA!!

Ban sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo. Estaba totalmente paralizado pero para cuando recobró el movimiento de sus músculos, pasados unos segundos del golpe, estaba atado y amordazado a la silla.

-Maldita sea ¿Es que quieres que te escuche todo el instituto?

La mismísima enfermera, Merlín sensei, estaba frente a él con los brazos en jarra.

-Gowther, deberías medir tus palabras y ser más delicado. Ya sabes cómo es Ban.

-Lo sé, solo quería saber cuánto había acertado en mi predicción. Un 100%

-Me alegra ver que eres bueno calculando las reacciones de la gente pero piensa el lugar en el que estás y quién eres. Si alguien sospechase algo…bueno…visto lo visto, ya ha pasado….- dijo ésta resoplando y revolviéndose su corta y oscura melena – No tenemos otra opción que contarles la verdad.

-Eso también lo había predicho pero estaba en un 50% que aceptases contarles la verdad o hacer que me despidiesen.

-Sabes que no podría hacer tal cosa. Despedirte, digo.

-De ahí que, al ser mi propia deducción, el 50% se convirtió en un 99% en que se lo contarías y un 1% en que me despedirían.

Merlin asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? – preguntó King cuya pregunta se formulaba en la mente del resto de sus amigos y de un Ban muy intranquilo y encolerizado. Su cara colorada y sus ojos inyectados en sangre así lo demostraban.

-Te voy a soltar pero como te pongas a gritar como un loco o intentes golpear a tu profesor no volverás a despertar hasta dentro de dos días. ¿Entendido? – Ban asintió algo asustado. No sabía que Merlin sensei fuera una experta en artes marciales. En cuanto le soltó hizo lo que se le pidió. Se quedó callado pero seguía observando a Gowther con desconfianza – Lo que os ha dicho Gowther es verdad. Él está relacionado con el accidente de Elaine pero.- levantó la mano antes de que Ban pudiera replicar –una vez que Jericho y Guila pusieron la trampa y se marchasen él la modificó para que no resultase tan peligrosa.

-Pero fue peligroso igualmente. Elaine se golpeó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero todo estaba muy bien planeado. A Elaine no le iba a pasar nada malo. La pared con la que chocó estaba acolchada, no lo suficiente para que se hiciera una pequeña brecha pero sí para que el golpe no fuera letal.

-¿Acolchada? ¿Os dio tiempo a modificar la trampa durante la hora de antes del almuerzo? – preguntó asombrado Gil.

-Te sorprendería saber las habilidades de vuestro profe de biología para ese tipo de cosas.

Gowther levantó el pulgar derecho para confirmarlo.

-¿Tú también estás relacionada con el accidente? – preguntó Ban.

-Sí, pero hay una buena razón para ello.

-Más te vale que así sea porque como no me guste lo que oiga no me controlaré por el hecho de que seas una mujer.

Merlin le sonrió con picardía. Siempre le había caído bien ese chico a pesar del ambiente en el que se había criado sin sospechar que las personas que le rodeaban estaban manchadas de sangre y corrupción.

-Tanto Gowther como yo trabajamos para tu padre. No como profesores, sino como espías. – todos abrieron los ojos como platos – Pero lo que tu padre no sabe es que somos espías dobles. Trabajamos para otras personas con el objetivo de proteger a Elaine de su rabia, ira y venganza de tu padre hacía, los que un día consideraba, como sus amigos.


	36. Capítulo 36

-No sabes lo reconfortante que es escuchar tu voz antes de irme a dormir, pequeña.

-Para mí también lo es.

Ambos sonríen y el sonido traspasa el audífono de los móviles desechables. Antes de marcharse, Hendrickson les había regalado un par de móviles de tarjeta para que nadie pueda localizarles y así poder hablar tranquilamente sin miedo a ser escuchados por espías del padre de Ban, o por él mismo.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Genial. Diane y Eli son fantásticas. Me he reído muchísimo con ellas.

-Se nota que te lo has pasado bien. No dejas de sonreír.

Elaine no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo y es que Ban tiene razón. Desde que regresó de casa de Eli no ha dejado de sonreír pues se había prometido estar feliz junto a sus amigas hasta que la graduación llegara a su final.

-¿Y tú que tal en casa de Meliodas?

-Intentando no saltar por la ventana para ir a verte a casa de Eli.

-Idiota…

-¿No te hubiera gustado que te raptase en medio de la madrugada y te llevase lejos, muy lejos, para poder estar los dos solos?

-Me hubiera encantado. Habría sido como en un cuento de hadas. Dónde tú vas a salvar a la princesa del demonio que la tiene prisionera.

-O de las garras de una cruel familia. Como Romeo y Julieta.

-Cierto, somos bastante parecidos, salvo que tu familia y la mía no están enemistadas. – Elaine escucha reír a Ban poniéndole la piel de gallina – Aunque preferiría que el final no fuese igual que el de esa obra.

-No pasará. Por mucho que mi padre quiera vengarse dudo que levante un arma frente a tu familia. Sois demasiados poderosos.

-Te has enamorado de una chica peligrosa, Ban.

-Y si perdiese la memoria cientos de veces volvería a enamorarme esas cien veces de ti, pues siempre serás mía y solo mía. No lo olvides.

Los dos permanecen en silencio con leves sonrisas en sus rostros permanecieron así unos minutos más.

-Diane y King se van a casar.- dice finalmente Elaine con la voz rota.

-Lo sé, King nos lo contó.

-Ban…

-¿Si?

-¿No te entristece saber que en su día más feliz no estaremos a su lado?

-¿Por qué no vamos a estar?

Elaine se incorpora de la cama sorprendida de esa pregunta.

-Pues porque estaremos en Estados Unidos y no podremos regresar jamás a Japón.

-Pero existen las nuevas tecnologías. Conozco a un tipo que podrá transmitirnos la ceremonia vía video llamada. Aunque te advierto que los comentarios pueden ser un tantoobscenos aunque la comentarista número dos evitará que diga nada innecesario y transmita la boda como realmente se merecen.

La chica vuelve a sonreír al imaginarse ese día. King y Diane dándose el sí quiero y Meliodas transmitiendo ese momento a través de una vídeo llamada susurrando su peculiar vocabulario y Eli a su lado llamándole la atención y tras ellos las risas de Gil y Howser. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas con tan solo imaginárselo.

-Elaine, pase lo que pase estaremos ese día con ellos. Ya sea en cuerpo o a través de una pantalla. No dejaremos que esos dos se casen sin nosotros. Además, siempre podrán venir nuestro nuevo hogar a casarse. Yo podría casarles.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Y Ban comienza a relatar las palabras imitando a un sacerdote pero tergiversando un poco la historia y añadiendo partes graciosas de cómo se conocieron, de lo miedica que había sido siempre King… Elaine tiene que taparse la boca para que nadie de la casa la escuchesus risas. El poder estar así con Ban, aunque sea a escondidas le es más que suficiente para hacer que su corazón rebose de amor. Le ama. Le ama más que nunca y ese extraño presentimiento que cada vez se hace más y más grande no permitirá que le amargue esos días con sus amigos.

-Debería irse a dormir, princesa.

¡Es cierto! Piensa Elaine al ver el reloj. Las dos de la madrugada. Debe irse a dormir o no podrá levantarse para ir a clase aunque no tiene nada de ganas de dormir y despedirse de Ban otra noche más.

-¿Nos vemos el próximo domingo en el mismo lugar?

-Allí estaré.

-¿Te volverás a poner el uniforme de secundaria?

-Estoy pensando en ir con un baby como los bebés. – Ban ríe fuertemente – Allí nos veremos. Buenas noches. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Los tendré si apareces en los míos.

-Allí estaré.

-Entonces ahora nos vemos, princesa.

Elaine sonríe más nerviosa cada vez que Ban la llama princesa con esa cautivadora y penetrante voz.

-Ahora nos vemos, ladrón llamado Ban.

****

-¿Ban? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Creo que daba por hecho que vendrías vestida con el uniforme.

-No quería ponérmelo de nuevo y dejar que nos descubriesen.

-El vestido te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias, ha sido un regalo de Eli.

-¿Acaso no le vas a decir nada, Ban? – pero Ban es incapaz de articular palabra. El vestido que Eli le había regalado le quedaba perfecto. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana que se podría romper en cualquier momento si continuabas mirándola por mucho más tiempo – Mira que es torpe mi hermano pequeño… - y Elaine y Hendrikson rompen a reír.

-¿Por qué te has vestido tan…

-Tan qué…- levanta la ceja derecha.

-Tan… Estás preciosa Elaine.- apenas tenía voz - No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento.

-Es solo un vestido.

-No es solo el vestido. Es toda tú. ¿Te has maquillado?

-Bueno, me dijiste que pasaríamos una bonita velada así que aproveché para ponérmelo. ¿He hecho mal?

-No, no, estás preciosa.- vuelvea repetir sin dejar de mirarla – Aunque si Hendrickson no estuviese en casa…

-¿Has dicho algo? – pregunta Elaine.

-Nada, nada.- dice éste apartando la cara totalmente colorado. Contrólate. Ya habrá más momentos para estar a solas con ella. Una vez que la graduación termine os iréis a vivir juntos… a vivir juntos… - Aaaaaaaaag – grita poniéndose de pie y se tapa la cara con las manos.

-¡Qué ocurre! – exclaman los dos a la vez asustados.

-Nada, ahora vuelvo.- y sale corriendo hacia el interior del piso.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá? – pregunta Elaine preocupada.

-Creo que está a punto de superar su límite de autocontrol.- Hendrickson sonríe curioso cuando Elaine le mira a su vez sin enterarse de nada - ¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena? – y tras responderle que sí se dirigen hacia la cocina pero no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando las luces se apagan de golpe y una horrible sirena retumba por todo el piso.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Ban nervioso.

-Intrusos. Alguien está intentando abrir la puerta de la entrada.- responde Hendrickson y corre hacia el porterillo para encender la cámara del portal. Tiene razón. Varios hombres encapuchados están intentando forzar la entrada – Tenéis que esconderos.

-¿Y dónde nos vamos a esconder?

-Tengo una habitación del pánico en la habitación del fondo. Vamos, aprisa. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero quiénes son?

-Hombres de nuestro padre.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, venid.

Les conduce a través del largo pasillo entre empujones. Al llegar a la habitación del fondo Hendrikson abre las puertas del armario empotrado y quitatodo lo que hay allí agolpado para, a continuación, dar varios golpecitos en la pared blanca y aparecer un compartimento secreto. Teclea el código de seguridad y una puerta metálica se abre de par en par. ¡Aprisa! Empuja a su hermano y éste agarra de la mano de Elaine para que no se quede fuera, y una vez dentro Hendrickson vuelve a cerrar la puerta, a guardar todo en el armario para echar un último vistazo y ver que todo está en orden.

-Escuchadme. Pase lo que pase, oigáis lo que oigáis, no salgáis de ahí. ¿Entendido?

Ban y Elaine oyen perfectamente la voz de Hendrickson y, de repente, varios monitores se encienden a la vez dentro de la habitación oculta mostrando cada rincón de la casa. Hendrickson mira hacia una de esas cámaras ocultas y ve que les sonríen.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

Pero Ban no contesta a Elaine. Está muy preocupado. Aprieta los nudillos con fuerza y Elaine se abraza a él sin dejar de observar a Hendrickson caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada tras apagar la sirena de emergencia y abrir la puerta justo cuando los intrusos ya estaban a punto de perpetrarla.

Entran rápidamente bajo la mirada incomprendida de Hendrickson y tras esos hombres se abre paso él. Su padre.

-¡Gowther sensei! – exclama Elaine llevándose las manos a la boca -¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – pregunta pero Ban sigue callado. Él conoce la doble identidad de ese profesor pero… ¿Y si les mintió? ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo a Merlín también? Nunca le entendió. Era muy difícil leer sus expresiones.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo este escándalo? Si querías visitar a tu hijo solo tendrías que haber llamado como todo el mundo.

-Pensaba que no estabas.

-¿Y aun así querías entrar en mi casa? ¿Para qué?

-Me han llegado ciertos comentarios de que han visto a una pareja entrar y salir de aquí varias veces estas últimas semanas.

-Pues se habrán confundido de piso. Aquí no ha entrado nadie salvo yo.

Su padre desvía la mirada y comienza a pasear por el salón observándolo todo con los brazos cruzados en su espalda.

-¿Y bien?

-Registrad el piso.

-¡Esperad! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo y más te vale no ocultar a nadie innecesario en este lugar.

-¿Pero a quién voy a ocultar? Por favor padre, ¿Acaso uno no puede tener intimidad y traer una chica a casa?

Su padre se ríe burlón y sigue cada uno los pasos de sus hombres que registran habitación por habitaciones salvo Gowther que se ha quedado de pie en la entrada. Cuando entran en la habitación donde se encuentra la habitación del pánico Elaine y Ban dejan de respirar y se abrazan presa del pánico. Por fortuna, no logran encontrar aquello que andan buscando o creen encontrar allí.

-Negativo, señor.

Su padre asiente y regresa al salón para dar de nuevo pequeñas vueltas alrededor de su hijo mayor. Odiaba ese gesto. Siempre lo hacía cuando iba a darle un sermón cuando era pequeño o algo mucho peor cuando ya supo en qué negocios andaba metida su familia.

-¿Te acuerdas el trato que hicimos cuando te marchaste de casa, verdad? – éste asiente con la mandíbula apretada – Te dejé vivir solo y estar “fuera” de la familia con la condición que fueras nuestro intérprete con otros países.

-Y eso he hecho durante estos años.

-Cierto. Has cumplido con todas las peticiones que he hecho. Incluso me avisaste de la muerte de esos dos infames y el regreso de su hija pequeña.

Ban abre los ojos como platos y no puede evitar pegarle un fuerte golpe a la pared. Golpe que nadie del exterior puede oír. Elaine no reacciona ante ese gesto. Mira la cara pálida de Hendrickson a través de la pequeña pantalla. ¿Había sido él? ¿Él fue el culpable de que descubriesen su paradero y asesinasen a sus padres?

-Lo hice por Ban. Todo lo que hecho estos años ha sido por él, para que no tuviera que seguir sufriendo bajo tu yugo y ser libre fuera de esta perturbada familia.

-Y será libre siempre y cuando haga lo que yo le diga.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que acordamos!

-Los tratos cambian.

-Cambian para tu conveniencia. Pero escúchame bien, si no cumples con lo que me prometiste acerca de Ban olvídate de mí. Haré que cada negocio que tienes con países extranjeros te destruyan.

Su padre vuelve a reír con sorna. Le lloran los ojos de la risa. Sus hombres también ríen, al igual que Gowther pero sus ojos no muestran ni un ápice de diversión pues están clavados al final del pasillo.

-Eres tú quien no ha cumplido con nuestro trato, hijo.- Hendrickson le mira sin entender nada – Al principio obedecías pero de repente cambiaste. Los hombres con los que trabajas así me lo confirmaron y empecé a investigarte. Deberías controlar mejor a tus subordinados o buscar a alguien de mayor confianza…

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-Que sé perfectamente que estás del lado del Clan de los diez mandamientos.

-¿¡¡Pero qué tonterías dices!!?? – grita Hendrickson histérico.

-¿Quieres pruebas? Bien, aquí tienes una.- y señala a Gowther cuya mirada no cambia absolutamente nada.

-¿Gowther?

-Él es un doble espía. Trabaja para mí desde hace bastante tiempo pero también para ese viejo inmundo a quién tú reclutaste para entorpecer mis planes pero, como puedes ver, estás muy verde a la hora de querer ponerte por encima de mí.

-¿Doble espía? – Hendrickson también ríe pero su risa ha sido muy falsa – Creo que estás delirando, padre.

-¿En serio? Bueno, como no quiero tener más problemas…. – saca su pistola de detrás de su chaqueta y le dispara a Gowther en el pecho sin dudar.

Ban y Elaine gritan a la vez mientras Elaine se refugia en el pecho de Ban y éste intenta que no sea testigo decómo Gowther cae al suelo con un golpe seco.

-Un problema menos.- sonríe su padre y se encamina hacia la puerta. Hendrickson se queda observando la figura de Gowther sin creer lo que acaba de pasar – Ah, por cierto – se da la vuelta para ponerse cara a cara – Si vuelvo a enterarme que estás de parte del Clan de los Diez Mandamientos o veo un comportamiento raro en Ban o intentas meterme a otro doble espía entre mis filas, la próxima bala se incrustará en tu pecho. Que pases buena noche, hijo mío.

Y al igual que entró, sale en silencio dejando atrás un ligero olor a pólvora.

-Gowther… ¡Gowther! – grita agachándose a su lado una vez que ha comprobado que su padre se aleja en el coche a toda velocidad.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia! – pide Ban a Elaine mientras corre a socorrer a su profesor de biología pero la chica es incapaz de moverse. Sus piernas le tiemblan y su corazón le grita una y otra vez escóndete, sal, corre, huye, no vuelvas jamás a este lugar - ¡Elaine!

-No es necesario.

-¿Eh?

Y de golpe, Gowther se incorpora y se lleva la mano al pecho limpiándose con la mano el traje de chaqueta.

-¿EEEEEEhhhhhhhh?

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar así que vine preparado.- y les enseña el chaleco antibalas que lleva debajo de la camisa rosa. Los tres suspiran aliviados no sin antes recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hendrickson – Nos han pillado.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta.

-¿Qué hay de Merlín?

-¿Tú sabes lo de Merlín?

-Sí, me lo confirmó ella.

Hendrickson no puede más con tantas emociones juntas en tan poco tiempo y se sienta en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Esto va de mal en peor… Si se entera de lo de Merlín también la matará a ella.

-No lo hará. Esto estaba preparado. – menciona Gowther y continúa su explicación ante la cara de incredulidad de los dos hermanos – Lo siento Hendy, pero fui yo quien le pegó el chivatazo a otro de los hombres de tu padre para que le fuera con el cuento. Hice como que le estaba reclutando. He de decir que la idea de Merlín ha sido todo un éxito.

-¿Por qué? – habla finalmente Elaine con la voz rota.

-Porque así nos lo habían pedido.

-¿Por qué? – repite.

-Para protegerte. Siempre hemos estado protegiéndote.

-¿De quién? ¿Quién os ha pedido que me protejáis? 1

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir.

-¡Pues dejad de hacerlo! – grita abrazada a sí misma – No quiero que haya más traiciones, ni más muertes… Dejadlo todo. Dejadme en paz. Vine aquí porque quería disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad con mis viejos amigos y estudiar en el mismo instituto donde estudiaron mis padres. Si el hecho de volver aquí está provocando tal caos entonces me iré. No el día de la graduación, hoy o mañana, me iré. No puedo más con todo esto… - y cae al suelo rota de dolor. Ban la abraza pero es incapaz de consolarla. Mira a su hermano roto también por dentro y éste desvíe la mirada dolido.

-Lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mía… si yo no le hubiera informado a nuestro padre de los movimientos de los padres de Elaine, ni de que habían muerto o que ella vendría al instituto, esto no habría pasado.

-No es culpa tuya, tú cumplías órdenes solo por mi bien.

-No solo por el tuyo, mis amigos también estaban en el trato pero aun así… debía de haber luchado de otro modo y no arrastrar a la oscuridad y al dolor a Elaine. Lo siento…lo siento tanto… - susurra derramando varias lágrimas en silencio mientras Ban sigue abrazando fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de Elaine que no deja de temblar de rabia, miedo e impotencia.


	37. Capítulo 37

Desde lo ocurrido en casa de Hendrickson, ni Elaine ni Ban han vuelto a verse ni a hablar. Elaine no atiende las llamadas de Ban y éste, por mucho que quieraabordarla en el instituto le es imposible acercarse a ella debido a la alta seguridad que su padre ha incrementado en las últimas semanas. Seguridad que solo él y sus amigos se han dado cuenta, para el resto de alumnos son simples trabajadores de la limpieza.

-Se ve que a tu padre le preocupa ser invadido ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

-Nada.- contesta Ban entre dientes. Le encantaría poder hablarles de lo sucedido en casa de su hermano pero si lo hace tiene que revelarles que Elaine y él vuelven a estar juntos aunque tiene tantas dudas acerca de que su relación pueda seguir hacia adelante tras aquella noche…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Elaine? Estás muy pálida.

-No he dormido bien últimamente.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería? Solo quedan dos días para la graduación. No pasará nada si faltas hoy a clase.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí. Cuanto más lejos esté de aquel lugar, mejor.

Diane la observa intranquila mientras Elaine se levanta y sale de la clase. Le duele la cabeza y los ojos. Esa misma mañana ha tenido que ponerse un trapo húmedo sobre los ojos al tenerlos hinchados de tanto llorar. Si Gowther sensei hubiera muerto… No puede apartar esa imagen de ser disparado a sangre fría de sus sueños. ¿Quién estaba protegiéndola? ¿Y de quién? ¿Por qué? Quiere saberlo. Quiere gritar y salir huyendo. Huir ya. Sin esperar a Ban. Sin arrastrarle a esa guerra entre su padre y su familia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Camina sin rumbo por los pasillos en zigzag. La cabeza le da vueltas. Necesitaba dormir pero no puede Las pesadillas iban de mal en peor. Cada vez que cierra los ojos y se sumerge en la oscuridad aparece el padre de Ban con su pistola y le dispara a él, a su amado. Agita la cabeza para borrar esa horrible imagen que le produce escalofríos día y noche mientras intenta que el dolor de cabeza amaine apoyando la frente sobre el frío cristal de la ventana. Abajo, el patio central está vacío. Todos los alumnos están en clase. Disfrutando de su último segundo en aquellos edificios, ajenos a todo lo que está ocurriendo alrededor de su vida.

La graduación que con tantas ganas estuvo esperando semanas atrás ahora la atemorizan. No sabe qué hacer. ¿Debería huir con Ban tal y como lo habían prometido? ¿Alejarlo de su hogar? ¿Involucrarlo en una lucha de la cual no sabe si algún día lograrán vencer?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Elaine abre los ojos y se sorprende encontrarse de rodillas en el suelo y Ban justo delante de ella.

-¿Ban? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No pueden vernos juntos! – grita apartándole con manos temblorosas.

-¡Elaine! – le susurra agarrándola de la mano para evitar que se caiga de nuevo – No pasa nada. Nadie nos va a ver ahora –la chica lo observa con el terror en su mirada – Un buen amigo mío me ha dado la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo durante unos minutos. Las cámaras no nos están grabando – le señala justo la que tienen sobre sus cabezas – Ven.

Tira de ella y Elaine solo puede dejarse llevar. Al ver su ancha espalda se siente protegida ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser otro adolescente más a ser un adulto?

-Aquí podremos hablar más tranquilos.- señala el descansillo de debajo de las escaleras que conducen al tercer piso donde están las clases del tercer año de los becados y la clase de Elaine - ¿Te encuentras bien? King ha recibido un mensaje de Diane diciéndole que estabas muy pálida. ¿No consigues dormir? – Elaine asiente y la abraza – Lo siento… aunque Gowther esté vivito y coleando esa imagen… yo tampoco consigo quitármela de la cabeza pero pronto acabará esta locura. En dos días estaremos graduados y a estas horas iremos en el avión rumbo a nuestra nueva vida.

-No sé si conseguiremos ser libres alguna vez, Ban.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No escuchaste a tu padre? Tú hermano trabaja con otros clanes de otros países que a su vez trabajan con tu padre. ¿Crees que en Estados Unidos estaremos a salvo?

-Tus padres lo estuvieron.

-¿Sabes? No sé si su muerte fue un accidente o no…

-Fallecieron en un accidente de avión. Las cajas negras confirmaron el fallo de los motores. No había nada manipulado.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Después de ver como tu padre disparó a uno de sus hombres sin piedad alguna… yo ya me espero todo de él.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando? – Elaine calla y se muerde el labio inferior - ¿Elaine? ¡¿¿¡¡¡EN QUÉ MALDITA COSA ESTÁS PENSANDO!!??!

-Lo siento Ban, no creo que esto realmente funcione. ¿No lo ves? Desde que hemos estado juntos todo ha sido sufrimiento. Te oculté quién era realmente, quién era mi padre, te oculté quién era mi familia… te separé de mí para que no tuvieras que sufrir y, cuando por fin creo que podemos realmente luchar y estar juntos todo se vuelve oscuro de nuevo. No nos dejarán nunca ser felices. Estamos condenados a estar separados y creo que es lo mejor para todos. Si estamos separados nadie sufrirá. Ni nuestros amigos, ni tú tampoco.

-¡No pienso perderte otra vez! – grita abrazándola de nuevo. Ban tiembla de arriba abajo. Siente que si deja de abrazarla se desvanecerá. Que toda ella se convertirá en pequeñas lucecitas y ascenderá al cielo abandonándole. No va a perderla. No otra vez – Tú y yo estaremos rumbo a Estados Unidos en dos días. Juntos. Nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

-Entonces… Dime de nuevo las palabras del otro día, por favor.

Se quedan mirándose uno al otro unos segundos cuando Ban acaricia su mejilla y la atrae hacia él.

-Pase lo que pase siempre serás mía. Te robaré de las manos de quien haga falta hasta que seas solamente mía, Elaine.


	38. Capítulo 38

-Pronto empezará la graduación. Estoy nerviosa.

-Yo también~

Las tres chicas están sentadas en los bancos del enorme patio que hay tras el edificio de los becados, justo enfrente del campo de fútbol donde se lleva a cabo la clase de Educación Física. Están disfrutando de los últimos minutos como estudiantes del instituto Nanatsu no Taizai. En cuanto la ceremonia concluya dejarán de pertenecer a ese lugar y comenzarán sus caminos por separado. Muy separados.

-Me alegra haber estado estos meses con vosotras.- dice Eli con una enorme sonrisa – Sé que habéis pasado por malos momentos siendo becadas, sobre todo tú Elaine – la chica le devuelve una melancólica sonrisa – Pero a pesar de todo eso me alegro muchísimo haberos conocido. Por fin he podido descubrir qué es la amistad y poder tener amigas con las que poder hablar.

No pueden evitar abrazarse mientras intentan no llorar.

-Pero esto no es un adiós para siempre, volveremos a encontrarnos.

\- Claro. Aunque nuestros caminos vayan por ciudades distintas siempre nos reuniremos. Además tenéis que venir a mi boda.

-¡Es verdad! – exclama Eli volviendo a abrazarla. Sin embargo Elaine no puede evitar reprimir una triste sonrisa. Ella no estará ese día. En cuanto la ceremonia finalice un coche la estará esperando para llevarla al aeropuerto y el avión rumbo a Estados Unidos donde comenzará una vida alejada de sus amigos, protegiéndoles en secreto mientras ella intentará ser feliz con el chico que robó su corazón aquella mañana que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en la estación de tren - ¡Hey! Prometimos no llorar – dice rápidamente al ver las lágrimas de Elaine resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Es cierto. Nada de..la-lágri…mas… - pero ninguna puede aguantar más y se abrazan llorando hasta que el enorme reloj de la torre del instituto retumba por todo el lugar. Son las doce. Hab llegado el momento de la ceremonia de graduación. Se separan entre risas y sollozos y se levantan para seguir al resto de sus compañeros que ya están en el interior del gimnasio. Se habían quedado solas.

-Muy pronto hemos empezado a llorar.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

De nuevo más risas que se ven interrumpidas por varios pies que se acercan a ellas veloces.

-¡¡¡EEEELAAAIIIINEEE!!!

-¿King? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué corréis así? – pregunta Elaine observándole a él a Meliodas, Gil y Howser con la respiración entrecortada – Si venís a recogernos para ir a la ceremonia nos disponíamos a entrar ya al gimnasio.

-¡Tienes que irte! – grita de repente. Elaine le mira sin comprender nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando King? – pregunta Diane.

-¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo saben! Sabe que tú y Ban habéis estado juntos estas semanas.

El corazón de Elaine acaba de detenerse en seco. Sus ojos se abren como platos mientras de sus labios no sale aire alguno.

-¿De qué estás hablando King? Elaine y Ban no están juntos. Rompieron hace meses. ¿Verdad? ¿Elaine?

Pero la chica no oye la voz de Diane. Su corazón le retumba tan veloz que es incapaz de escuchar el sonido de su alrededor. No levanta la mirada del suelo hasta que King la agarra del brazo.

-¡TIENES QUE IRTE DE ESTE LUGAR! –pero Elaine se suelta asustada – Elaine, escúchame – la agarra de los hombros – Sé lo del coche que te está esperando fuera. También el coche que recogerá a Ban -¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta Elaine más asustada todavía – Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que salgas de aquí y te dirijas al aeropuerto.

-Espera King, no entiendo nada. – Diane está confundida, igual que Eli que intenta encontrar respuestas en Meliodas pero éste guarda silencio. 

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Una vez que Elaine y Ban estén completamente a salvo os lo explicaré todo pero ahora-

-¡No puedo irme sin Ban!

-Ahora no podemos explicaros nada. ¡King, llévatela, ahora! – grita Meliodas empujando a ambos pero Elaine se resiste.

-Pero-

-¡No hay tiempo! Ya hemos avisado a Ban. Le hemos dicho que esperase en casa que un coche iría a recogerle.

-Pues entonces no me voy.

-¡Elaine no seas cabezota!

-No me pidas que abandone a Ban. No ahora. Sí es cierto que pensé que tal vez era mejor irme sin él pero…. ¡No puedo dejarle atrás!

-No te estamos pidiendo que lo dejes atrás, solo que te adelantes. Le esperarás más protegida en el aeropuerto. Aquí no podemos ayudarte. Aquí nuestras familias no tienen poder para hacerlo. La familia de Hellbram estará allí.

Elaine mira desesperada a King. ¿La familia de Hellbram también estámetida en toda esa locura? Muevela cabeza aterrorizada. No puede irse. ¿Y si a Ban le ha pasado algo? Se pregunta mientras su mal presentimiento se incrementa por segundos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, mis queridos alumnos?

Todos se giran de golpe y sus cuerpos se quedan paralizados al ver al director frente a ellos acompañado por algunos profesores, entre ellos el tutor de los alumnos becados Gowther, y otros hombres trajeados que no reconocen.

Instintivamente King se pone delante de Elaine y el resto de los chicos le imitan.

-No os convendría hacer lo que estáis haciendo ahora mismo, si no queréis que vuestras familias salgan más perjudicadas de lo que ya están, me atrevería a decir…- les informa el director con una terrible sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué insinúa con eso?

-¿Creéis que no estaba al tanto de todo lo que estabais tramando? Por favor, me habéis subestimado. Ésta ciudad está bajo mi mandato. Todo lo que pase en sus calles y en las casas me concierne y acaba llegando a mis oídos. Debo decir que vuestras familias han jugado bien pero la victoria final es mía. 

Diciendo esto saca su móvil del bolsillo y se lo lleva al oído.

-¡Espere! – grita Elaine poniéndose al frente - ¿Qué va hacer?

-Lo que te dije si incumplías el trato. No solo te regresaría a tu amada familia sino que las familias de tus amigos caerían a lo más profundo del infierno si no rompías todo tipo de relación con mi hijo y viendo que eres igual de egoísta que tu padre no me dejas más opción.

-¡No por favor, espere! – grita de nuevo y corre hacia el director pero King – Por favor… haré lo que me pida, pero por favor… deje a mis amigos en paz. Por favor…

-Es demasiado tarde para pedir clemencia.

-¡¡POR FAVOR!! – grita poniéndose de rodillas con la frente pegada al suelo. ¡Elaine! Gritan sus amigos y King intenta que se ponga en pie pero la chica no quiere. El cuerpo entero le tiembla de arriba abajo.

El director observa la delgada y pequeña silueta de la chica y se guarda el móvil de nuevo. Después hace un gesto con la cabeza a dos de sus hombres y desaparecen en el interior del edificio para regresar portando algo sobre sus hombros. Tanto Elaine como el resto no pueden oprimir un grito al ver como lanzan el cuerpo de Ban delante de sus ojos. Respira con dificultad a causa de la segura paliza que le han dado. Tiene el rostro lleno de golpes y sangre.

-¡¡BAN!! –grita Elaine corriendo hacia él para socorrerle pero uno de los hombres del director la detiene a tiempo para impedir el reencuentro - ¡Suélteme, por favor, suélteme, Ban necesita ayuda!

Grita, patalea y pide a a sus amigos que la ayuden pero ellos también están rodeados por varios hombres que les apuntan con pistolas. Elaine siente ganas de vomitar.

-Sabes cuál es la familia que perteneces pero también sabes a la familia que pertenece Ban… Si quisiera podría empezar una guerra entre ambas culpándoles de haberle dado una paliza a mi hijo pero ¿De qué me serviría eso? Lo único que quiero es devolverle al cabeza de familia su amada nieta sana y salva y seguir con nuestros tratados de paz. Es cierto que por la amistad que un día me unía a tus padres estuve a punto de permanecer callado y dejaros que siguierais juntos, total, una vez terminado el instituto Ban haría lo que yo quisiera y a ti te enviaría de vuelta a los Estados Unidos pero la rabia y la venganza por lo que ambos me hicieron era mayor al amor que una vez sentí por ellos. – Elaine llora al ver que Ban tose y escupe sangre sin dejar de observarla e intentar moverse pero no puede, le duele y le pesa todo el cuerpo.

-Ban…..Ban…. – llora alzando su pequeña mano hacia él e ignorando las palabras del director – Por favor…. Ban….

El director va a realizar una llamada pero alguien se lo impide esta vez arrebatándoselo. Al mirar por encima de su hombro no se sorprende nada al verle allí, tan vivo o incluso más de la última vez.

-Vaya, veo que has aprendido muy bien los viejos trucos de Merlín, Gowther.

-Lo siento señor director, pero no puedo permitir que siga continuando con esto. – dice lanzando el móvil a sus compañeros. El grupo que rodeaban a los chicos ahora apuntan al director. Sin embargo éste no parece asustado, al contrario, les sonríe con satisfacción y les aplaude.

-Sí, esta vez me habéis pillado. Sabía que entre mis hombres había más de un espía pero no que todos los que me acompañarían hoy lo fueran. Estoy sorprendido.- murmura sin dejar de aplaudir. Elaine corre hacia Ban para ayudarle y lo acurruca entre sus brazos - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer ahora? Esta ciudad está bajo mis dominios y el cabeza de familia del Clan los Diez Mandamientos y yo tenemos muy buenos tratados de amistad.

-Exactamente, usted lo ha dicho. Entre el actual cabeza de familia pero no con el próximo a ocupar dicho lugar.

El director se gira bruscamente porque ahora sí está sorprendido y encolerizado sin embargo su rostro no deja entrever dicha rabia. Frente a él se acerca un alto y robusto hombre rubio con un pequeño bigote del mismo tono que su corta cabelleraseguido de un grupo de no más de diez personas, entre ellas, Merlin.

-Vaya, vaya, si es el mismísimo primogénito del Clan de los Diez Mandamientos, Escanor. Ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido. – dice asintiendo con la cabeza y observando a su alrededor. Está completamente solo – Veo que entre vuestro Clan también hay traidores.

-Aquí nadie ha traicionado a nadie.

-¿En serio? Porque por lo que tengo entendido, tú, el que debería ser el próximo cabeza de familia está intentando echar del trono a su mismísimo padre ¿No me equivoco? – Escanor escrudiña la mirada mientras aprieta con fuerza los puños – ¡Claro! – exclama dando pequeños paseítos bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes – Ahora entiendo cómo esos dos infames pudieron salir del país sin ser vistos y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No solo tú les ayudaste, sino también los que controlan la entrada y salida del país como es la Familia Hellbram y lo que poseen más tratados de paz con familias extranjeras como es la Familia Harlequin – y mira en dirección a King quién le mantiene la mirada todo lo firme que su tembloroso cuerpo le permite–Entiendo, entiendo…como también entiendo que estuvieran entre tus filas Gowther y Merlin, quienes eran muy buenos amigos de esos dos.

-Todo acaba aquí. El Reino de Liones no volverá a estar jamás bajo tu mandato. En cuanto mi padre esté fuera del Clan tanto tu familia como aquellas que te juraron lealtad serán desintegradas y muy bien vigiladas, pero si alguna quiere intentar enmendar sus pecados y quieren llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros, soy todo oídos. Este consejo también se aplica a ti, Zhivago.

El director sonríe con burla.

-Tienes muy claro que serás el próximo cabeza de familia. Si tu hermana no hubiera huido sería ella quien estuviera al mando a pesar de ser tú el primogénito.- Escanor vuelve a apretar la mandíbula – Sin embargo, tienes otro hermano pequeño a quien tu padre adora y éste le idolatra. Ambos tienen los mismos pensamientos y la misma maldad correteando por su sangre. Dime, ¿De verdad estás seguro de que serás quien deja a su familia en tus manos?

Escanor da un paso hacia Zhivago pero Merlin le detiene agarrándole del brazo. El director le está llevando a su terreno. El orgullo de Escanor puede más que su sentido común.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a tu padre? Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber sí serás tú el elegido o lo será el pequeño Zeldoris.

Zhivago abre los brazos en cruz y mirapor encima del hombro de Escanor quién él y todos sus hombres se giran para encontrarse cara a cara con un buen número de hombres y tras estos a su padre junto a su hermano pequeño quién le sonríe con satisfacción.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su respuesta, Estarossa?

Tanto Escanor como sus hombres dan un paso hacia atrás Las tornas han cambiado. Ahora son ellos quienes vuelven a ser apuntados por pistolas. Todo el patio está rodeado por los hombres fieles al líder del Clan de los Diez Mandamientos.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Escanor? – preguntaEstarossa con una voz más tranquila de lo normal. Sus ojos van pasando de su hijo mayor al resto de los que él creyó una vez sus hombres hasta encontrar a aquella chica que hace que su corazón se estremeciese de rabia al recordarle a su hija muerta el mismo día que abandonó a su familia – Así que tú eres Elaine – susurra mientras se encamina hacia ella. Escanor intenta interponerse pero recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Zeldoris provocando que caiga al suelo tosiendo sangre. Tras esto nadie quiere ponerse en su camino. En cuanto se pone frente a frente con Elaine, Estarossa chasca los dedos y un par de sus hombres agarran a Ban por los brazos y lo lanzan de nuevo al suelo con rabia. ¡¡Ban!! Grita Elaine que intenta llegar hasta él pero no puede hacerlo pues Estarossa la tiene agarrada de la mandíbula para atraerla hacia él – Eres la misma imagen que esa zorra – Elaine le pega un fuerte empujón al escuchar como su abuelo habla así de su madre, de su propia hija–Tienes agallas ¿Eh? Será mejor que guardes esa rabia para más tarde, pues la necesitarás.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Que ocupes el lugar que tu madre debió de ocupar. – el rostro de Elaine se torna blanco – Por tu expresión veo que sabes a qué me refiero, mejor así. De esta manera no tendremos que escuchar tus gritos y tu desesperación al no saber qué te va a pasar.

Da un paso hacia atrás cuando alguien le detiene por el tobillo.

-Déjela en paz.

-¡¡Ban!! – gritan tanto Elaine como sus amigos.

-Ella no irá. Jamás lo permitiré. Ni yo, ni mis amigos, ni todos los que llevan años protegiéndola de alguien como usted lo permitirán.

-Tú hijo tiene coraje, Zhivago. Si las cosas hubieran salido como tenía pensado desde el principio tal vez no me hubiera molestado que ambos acabasen casados en unos años, total, tú familia trabaja para la mía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.- Ban y Elaine observan a Estarossa casi esperanzados – No me miréis con esa cara de gatitos abandonados. He dicho si las cosas hubieran salido como tenía planeado, pero no lo ha sido por tanto no permitiré que estéis juntos nunca. Tengo otros planes reservados para Elaine. Planes mucho mejores de los que su madre podría haber gozado.

-¡Padre detente! – exclama Escanor que corre hacia él - ¡Elaine no tiene la culpa de nada! Yo ocuparé su lugar. Haré lo que tengas pensado para ella, pero por favor, es tu nieta. ¡Dale una oportunidad de conocerla!

-Zeldoris.- susurra Estarossa y de nuevo siente como el pequeño puño de su hermano se hunde en su estómago. Sin embargo, el golpe no se detiene ahí. Hay muchos más hasta que Escanor cae al suelo incapaz de levantarse. Estarossa suspira avergonzado – Ya tuve suficiente con tener una hija decepcionante, no necesito otro. Escúchame bien Escanor, eres inteligente y fuerte, y te necesito en la familia. Contigo también tendré unas palabras de amabilidad una vez regresemos a casa pero no sé si pasará lo mismo con tus queridos aliados – mira fríamente a Gowther y Merlin que no sienten miedo de su mirada – Dejaré que pasen los días y pensaré qué hacer con ellos, mientras tanto – chasquea de nuevo los dedos – estarán encerrados hasta nuevo aviso. Tú también, Escanor.

-¡Espere padre! ¡Escuche lo que tengo que decirle! – pero es demasiado tarde. Gowther y Merlin ya están esposados y rodeados para evitar que escapen. Ambos son muy buenos en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Las historias que se cuentan de ellos son espeluznantes – Y en cuanto a ti – mira de nuevo a Elaine - ¿Vendrás amablemente conmigo o también tendré que llevarte a rastras?

Elaine se aferra con fuerza el bajo de su falda. Sus ojos pasan de su tío Escanor, a Gowther, Merlin, a sus amigos, a King que mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, a Diane y a Eli que lloran en silencio para finalizar con Ban que la observa tumbado en el suelo sin apenas poder moverse y con una mirada que le suplica que huya pero ¿A dónde? ¿Irse sin él? No. Lo había pensado antes pero ahora es incapaz de abandonarle. No de esa manera.

-Me gustaría hacer un trato con usted.

-Ooooh, ¿Más tratos? No sé yo, han llegado a mis oídos que no eres buena manteniendo tu palabra.- susurra Estarossa observando a Zhivago y sonriendo los dos con maldad – Está bien, te escucharé una vez lleguemos al que será tu nuevo hogar.

Elaine asiente y dio un paso hacia él.

-¡No Elaine! ¡No puedes irte!

-¡Por favor, no la separe de nosotros!

Gritan sus amigos que vuelven a estar rodeados e incluso bocabajo en el suelo, prisioneros en el caso de King que está inmovilizado con las manos cruzadas a la espalda por uno de los hombres de Estarossa al intentar acercarse a Elaine.

-¡Por favor!

Pero el abuelo de Elaine no les escucha. Ha dado una señal a sus hombres para que abandonen el instituto. Ninguno de los alumnos que están en la ceremonia saben qué está pasando realmente fuera de allí.

-Pronto me podré en contacto contigo, Zhivago.

-Estaré esperando su llamada.

Zhivago se pone en marcha mientras otros dos hombres se llevan a Ban quién, entre forcejeos, logra librarse y agarrar a Elaine de la mano para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla.

-No dejaré que se la lleve. – y diciendo esto le pone a la chica una pistola en la cabeza. Todos se quedan paralizados mientras sus amigos gritan asustados. ¿Cuándo…? Uno de los hombres que le había agarrado para llevarlo al interior del instituto se buscaba en el interior de su chaqueta y sí, aquella era su pistola. Esterossa suspira cansado de esa situación.

-Chico, suelta la pistola.- le pide pero Ban la abrazaba con más y más fuerza. Elaine es incapaz de pedirle que le haga caso. Confia en Ban.

-No permitiré que os la llevéis.

-¿Y qué vas hacer para impedirlo, hijo? – Zhivago también se ha acercado a ellos sonriéndole con burla - ¿Matarla y luego matarte a ti?

-Si así consigo que no nos separéis, sí. Lo haré.

-¡¡Nooo!! – gritan King y los demás.

-¿Matarás a la persona que amas por tu propio egoísmo? – pregunta Estarossa - ¿Y sin saber qué opina ella?

-Elaine quiere estar conmigo y estoy seguro que si es esto lo que deseo, si es la muerte la que deseo que nos lleve y así estar juntos, lo aceptará. ¿Verdad?

-Así es.- dice Elaine agarrando la mano de Ban que la apuntaba con la pistola – Si la única forma que tenemos para estar juntos es la muerte, estaré dispuesta a que nos lleve.

-¡Ban, basta! – grita su padre quien mira asustado a Estarossa. La sonrisa que el líder del Clan de los Diez Mandamientos tiene en su cansado y arrugado rostro le atemoriza. No será capaz de…

-Entonces, eso es lo que deseáis. La muerte.- ambos asinten sin apartar la mirada – Bien, si es así no seré yo quien os lo impida – y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos el mismo Estarossa saca su pistola de la espalda a tal velocidad que nadie sabe qué ha pasado cuando escuchan el sonido de un disparo desaparecer en la lejanía.

El lugar enmudece. Se quedan inmóviles observando como Ban y Elaine miran a Estarossa con los ojos abiertos de par en par para, segundos después, caer al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se va formando a su alrededor.

-¡¡¡ELAINE!!! ¡¡¡BAN!!!

Estarossa sonríe satisfecho observando a Zeldoris quién se guarda su pistola a la misma vez. Ambos han disparado a los dos enamorados cuyo plan no ha salido como ellos dos esperaban.

-Lleváosla.- ordena Estarossa. Elaine solo ha sufrido un pequeño rasguño en el costado. Zeldoris no ha apuntado a matarla, solo a herirla pero el caso de Ban es distinto. La bala se ha incrustado en el pecho del chico que se desangra a gran velocidad.

-Ban…- susurra Elaine intentando agarrarle de la mano pero no puede llegar hasta ella cuando la levantan en volandas y se la cargan al hombro.

-Espere…

-¿Sigues vivo?

-No…s-se la lle-llevará… - Ban apenas puede hablar pero sacará fuerza de donde sea para ir hasta ella– Elaine es mía…

-Vámonos. A los chicos podéis dejarlos ahí, ya se encargará Zhivago de ellos más tarde.

Estarossa continúa su camino seguido de Zeldoris que pasa por al lado de Ban sin apenas mirarle. King y los demás lloran llamando a Elaine y corren hacia Ban para ayudarle. Meliodas es el primero en llamar a una ambulancia pero ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Su amigo había perdido mucha sangre.

-He dicho que espere…- repete una y otra vez intentando incorporarse abrazado a King.

-¡Ban! – grita a su vez Elaine llorando y alzando la mano hacia él.

-¡Te robaré! Da igual donde te lleven, da igual donde te esconda, ¡Te robaré de ellos! – gritautilizando sus últimas fuerzas -¡¡¡ELAINE!!! Te juro que serás mía. Algún día, definitivamente, ¡Serás mía!

Los gritos de sus amigos son ensordecedores que se van apagando poco a poco. Ban está perdiendo la consciencia y lo último que logra ver antes de hundirse en la profundidad de la oscuridad son los enormes y dorados ojos de la chica a la que tanto amallenos de lágrimas y con la garganta hecha añicos de implorar su salvación.


	39. Capítulo 39

Capítulo 39

**(Narrado por Elaine)**

Cinco largos años habían pasado desde aquel día. Aquel lejano día donde la felicidad nos embriagaba y el infierno nos arrastró de golpe para separarnos por completo. Habían pasado cinco largos años sin saber nada sobre mis amigos, sin saber nada sobre Ban, sin saber si estaba vivo o aquel disparo le había…

Aquel día fue uno de los más oscuros y desesperantes de mi vida. Ni siquiera la noticia de saber que mis padres habían muerto lo superaba. Me sentía vacía, indefensa, desesperada, sola, rota… Había aceptado irme con mi familia solo por un motivo: Proteger a mis amigos. Proteger a Ban. Pero ¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien sin saber si seguía en este mundo o no?

Quería averiguarlo. Saber si Ban seguía respirando porque si ese día él se había marchado para siempre yo no tardaría en irme con él pero había algo en el ambiente que me hacía tener esperanzas. Mi corazón me pedía que no me rindiese, que Ban seguía estando vivo y así lo sentía en el fondo de mí ser. Esa calidez que me inundaba cada vez que oía su voz, veía su sonrisa o le agarraba de la mano seguía perenne en mi interior. Por eso decidí aceptar el trato que me ofrecía mi abuelo y no rendirme. Me juró que me robaría de cualquiera que me retuviese, que algún día sería suya y yo esperaré hasta el fin de mis días.

-A partir de hoy este será tu hogar. No podrás comunicarte con nadie del exterior que no viva en este lugar. No recibirás visitas. No saldrás de aquí. Tu cometido ahora es el de servir a la familia como la sacerdotisa del Clan de los Diez Mandamientos. Tu vida de exilio durará cinco años. En esos cinco años no solo ofrecerás tu vida a los dioses que nos han acompañado durante tanto siglos, sino que serás entrenada para convertirte en asesina. Papel que le hubiera correspondido a tu madre si no nos hubiera abandonado.- me explicaba mi abuelo el mismo día que llegué al que había sido la casa de mi madre. Apenas escuchaba lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo ya sabía qué papel me tocaría representar si me atrapaban. Lo había leído en los informes que el director me había entregado pero lo que no sabía era que me convertirían en una asesina. Me sorprendí a mí misma al pensar que no era tan mala idea.

Esa noche dormí en la habitación de mi madre la cual estaba tal y cómo la había dejado antes de marcharse a la universidad para no volver a regresar jamás. Que la habitación estuviera tal cual la dejó sí que realmente me sorprendió. ¿Mi abuelo no había mandado ordenar desalojarla? Si él la odiaba ¿Por qué mantener esa habitación ocupada llena de tantos recuerdos dolorosos? Por mucho que mi madre supiera el destino que le tenían preparado tuvo que haber algún momento de amor entre ellos dos. Estoy segura de ello…

A la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que el amanecer apareciera, me llevaron al lugar donde comenzaría mi exilio y mi entrenamiento como asesina. No sabía muy bien a dónde me dirigía. Me subieron en un coche con los ojos vendados y cuando bajé el sol ya estaba en todo lo alto. Las últimas personas que vi antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y me dejasen a cargo de desconocidas y aterradoras personas fueron mi tío Escanor y Merlin, quiénes me dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de desaparecer de nuevo de sus vidas.

Y ahora que esos cinco años han pasado, es hora de regresar al mundo real y ver con mis propios ojos qué me he perdido y acatar sus órdenes.

Si Ban viese en lo que me he convertido… Tenía la ligereza de una bailarina a la hora de esquivar puños y patadas. Manejaba cuchillos con la misma facilidad que un día les vi a mis padres y entonces todo se iluminó, como si alguien hubiera arreglado la bombilla de mi interior llenándolo todo de una luminosidad que incluso dañaba la vista. Mi madre no huyó porque la fueran a convertir en una asesina porque ella ya lo era. La habían entrenado desde pequeña. Huyó porque a quien debía de matar con sus propias manos era a mi padre. Su amigo. Su alma gemela.

Pero todo esto lo descubrí el mismo día que regresaba al Clan. Es decir, hoy es ese día.

**(Fin de la Narración de Elaine)**

El día ha amanecido gris. La fina lluvia que cae desde la madrugada duraría hasta bien entrada la tarde. El frío que se congrega por los parajes no sonnada comparado con el frío que siente Elaine al regresar al lado de su abuelo y comenzar su nueva vida como una asesina.

La noche anterior a su exilio releyó una y otra vez los informes que el director le había entregado. Se los sabía de memoria pero tenía que dejarle en claro a su corazón y a su mente que tenía que aceptar ese destino lo antes posible.

El Clan de los diez mandamientos es uno de los clanes más antiguos, poderosos y temerosos de todo Japón. Toda familia que quisiera gozar de protección tenía que hacer un trato con el Clan para conseguirlo, pero ese tratado no era nada fácil de mantener. Los líderes de familia debían cumplir con el alto estándar que pedía el Clan. Debían acatar órdenes peligrosas y no de buen gusto. Muchas de esas familias fueron cayendo con el paso de los siglos, otras se mantuvieron por la antigüedad y por la deuda que sentía al haber protegido a sus antepasados, sin embargo, había familias que seguían estando a su lado pero ligadas a otras familias para derrocarlas. Pero dicha derroca nunca sucedió. El Clan de los Diez Mandamientos era demasiado fuerte y tenía aliados más allá de sus fronteras.

Uno de los grandes cometidos del Clan era ofrecer a su primera hija como ofrenda a los dioses y convertirla en sacerdotisa. Una vez pasada la edad de los diecisiete años debía ser exiliada en un viejo templo y vivir solo para los dioses, sin contacto alguno de humanos. Cuando los cinco años de exilio pasaban y los dioses le habían dado su bendición era desposada con algún miembro de la familia más poderosa que hubiera en esa época. De esta manera, las familias fueron creciendo y creciendo hasta que los caminos se fueron desviando convirtiéndose así en la mafia. Drogas, violencia, poder, dinero, armas… el Clan de los Diez Mandamientos lo controlaba todo. Controlaba quien entraba y salía de su país, como también conseguía todo aquello que quería de países extranjeros.

El Clan de los Diez Mandamientos pasó de ser una familia que adoraba a los dioses a convertirse en ellos. Solo mantenían como tradición el convertir a su hija en sacerdotisa pero mucho antes ya se las entrenaba como asesinas. Las chicas eran la mejor arma para conseguir los objetivos del que fuese el cabeza de familia. Ligeras, dóciles, sensuales, inteligentes, venenosas… ellas podían acabar con una familia entera con tan solo seducir al líder. Si lo seducía y éste caía a sus pies, lo próximo a caer sería su cabeza y, por tanto, su familia.

La madre de Elaine pasó por todos esos pasos. Era perfecta para ser la mejor asesina que jamás había tenido el Clan. Estarossa estaba muy orgulloso de ella, como también de su hijo mediano Escanor. Ambos eran realmente buenos en lo que hacían. Desde muy pequeños les había fascinado utilizar todo tipo de armas y mancharlas de sangre. Estaban rodeados de ella que no entendían cómo el resto de chicos de su edad no lo encontraban interesante. Sin embargo, esa fascinación que sintió desde pequeña se evaporó por completo cuando le ordenaron que su próxima víctima a arrebatarle la vida era el primogénito de una familia enemiga. Un chico de su misma edad que había conocido en el instituto, del cual se había hecho amiga desde el principio y enamorado a la misma vez.

Cuando le dieron la orden no se lo pensó dos veces. Aceptó la misión pero nunca la llevó a cabo. Ese mismo día fue el último día que Estarossa vio a su hija con vida. Muchos años más tarde supo que se había fugado con el hijo de una de sus familias enemigas, que habían tenido una hija pero que ésta había fallecido en el parto y poco después ellos habían fallecido en un accidente. Claro está, todo eso era mentira. Escanor, Merlín, Gowther, los padres de King y los de Hellbram entre otros aliados, como la familia deEli, les ayudaron a desaparecer y convertirse en nuevas personas y, los tres, tomaron rumbo a Estados Unidos durante vivirían alejados de aquel mundo rodeado de muerte. Pero a pesar de haber estado tantos años viviendo en paz, fueron descubiertos por Hendrickson y poco después fallecieron en el accidente de avión lo que dio pie a que Elaine tuviera que regresar a Japón al tener la tutela los padres de King. Y el resto ya es historia.

****

-Holy Maiden, es la hora.

Elaine mira de reojo hacia la puerta y se desliza por la habitación con tanta delicadeza que parece volar en vez de caminar. Pasa por el lado de los que han convivido con ella esos cinco años y del que no sabía nada más que su nombre, el cuál era falso, y la conduce hacia el exterior del templo.

Es la última vez que verá ese paisaje. Ese hermoso bosque de hojas verdes en verano, violetas en primavera, marrones en otoño y grisáceas en invierno la despedían. Toma aire para llenarse los pulmones y anda por el largo camino de piedra hasta la puerta principal del templo donde un coche negro la espera.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Elaine.

-Ahora es Holy Maiden, querido.

-Cierto, pero creo que ella prefiere que la sigan llamando Elaine, ¿Me equivoco?

Elaine sonríe con dulzura pero tanto Escanor como Merlín notan un ápice de rabia en la comisura de sus labios.

-Has cambiado mucho. Estás preciosa.- menciona Merlin después de abrazarla. La silueta de Elaine no ha cambiado mucho, solo su pelo rubio le cae como una cascada dorada hasta la cintura y desprende un aura que nunca antes había tenido.

-Es hora de regresar. Tu abuelo te está esperando.- le abrie la puerta del coche y los tres ponen rumbo hacia la ciudad de Liones. El corazón de Elaine palpita con fuerza. No sabe que aquel día pudiera ocasionarle tantos nervios. Por fin se iba de allí. Por fin regresaría al mundo real y, tal vez, quizás, podría saber si Ban…

-¿Y Arthur?

-Está en casa de mi familia. Ya sabes que tu abuelo no aprobó nuestro matrimonio y mucho menos aceptó el nacimiento de su segundo nieto.

Los ojos de Elaine se apagan de golpe. A pesar que debía estar exiliada y no saber nada de lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo su tío Escanor hacía todo lo posible para llegarle información del exterior. Así se enteró de la boda entre él y Merlín y el nacimiento de su primo Arthur. Sonrió al ver por primera vez una fotografía del pequeño. En esas pequeñas cartas que recibía y que quemaba una vez leídas, supo que su tío Zeldoris, quien había sido uno de los encargados de su duro entrenamiento y con quién jamás pudo entablar una relación tío-sobrina, había sido asesinado. No supieron quien había sido pero sí que su abuelo había cambiado a raíz de su muerte. Se había hundido en una profunda depresión, depresión que él desconocía que tenía desde la muerte de su amada hija pero esto Elaine se dio cuenta un poco antes de lo que le tenía preparado una vez llegase a casa.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dice Escanor aparcando en las afueras de un enorme jardín que rodea todo el edificio – Bienvenida a casa, Elaine.

-Nunca he sentido este lugar como mi casa, tío Escanor.

-Cierto.- sonríe rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo debo regresar con Arthur. Nos veremos más tarde.- Merlin abraza a su sobrina, un ligero beso a su marido y se sube de nuevo al coche.

-Vamos, nos estará esperando.

-No me va a gustar lo que va a pasar ahora, ¿Verdad? – Escanor le sonríe con tristeza. Temía ese día pero también temía el no salir del templo nunca. Tengo algo para ti, le dice deteniéndola y entregándole un sobre en blanco. Cuando lo abre sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que caen en picado hasta la fina arenilla. Se aferra a aquella foto como si su vida dependiera de ello – Muchísimas gracias tío Escanor….-gracias….gracias…

Éste la atrae hacia él para abrazarla y dejar que toda esa desesperación, soledad y miedo se alejen de ella a través de su llanto. Una vez recompuesta, le devuelve la fotografía y juntos entran al que ahora sí sería su nuevo hogar pero con más fuerzas con las que se subió al coche. No solo ha descubierto que King y Diane finalmente se habían casado, sino que todos sus amigos estuvieron presentes y también, Ban, su amado. Todos sonreían a la cámara con la sensación que todos eran conscientes que esa fotografía algún día llegarían a sus manos. Sus sonrisas eran solo para ella.


	40. Capítulo 40

-Ooh~ aquí está, aquí está. La invitada de honor ya está en casa.- Esterossa levanta una copa de vino nada más verla entrar – Bienvenida, Elaine¿o ahora debo llamaros Holy Maiden? – sonríe con maldad y Elaine sonríe de la igual forma – Siéntate, siéntate. Veo que no has cambiado mucho, de apariencia me refiero, porque puedo sentir en ti las ganas de querer cortarme la cabeza – Estarossa ríe de nuevo pero Elaine esta vez no le imita. Para nada había sentido nada como eso – Estoy de broma. Aunque quisieras matarme, por mucho que lleves entrenando cinco años, yo llevo desde los cuatro años de edad. Te saco una gran ventaja, querida nieta mía.

¿Querida nieta mía? Elaine mira a un lado y a otro. Tiene el presentimiento que toda esa farsa pronto acabaría. Evitar mirar a su tío Escanor para que Estarossa no descubria el vínculo que se hacreado entre los dos.

-¿Qué tal tu experiencia? Cuéntame.

No sabe qué decir exactamente así que dice lo que cree que él quiere escuchar. Que se ha dado cuenta de que todo aquello le había llamado la atención desde el principio, que se había divertido, como también que encontraba divertido danzar con un cuchillo en la mano y poderosa al llevar un par de pistolas en la espalda. Esterossa asiente complacido con esas palabras pero parece que más que escucharla tiene la mente en un lugar muy alejado.

-Entonces, ¿Te sientes ya como de la familia? – Elaine asiente no muy segura y sabe que su abuelo es conocedor de su inseguridad – Tranquila, es normal que estés nerviosa. Ahora que has terminado tu entrenamiento deberás ponerlo en acción pero no te preocupes, no te pediré que mates a ningún conocido tuyo – estalla en una carcajada poniéndole la piel de gallina a Elaine – Pero ya hablaremos de negocios otro día, ahora es momento de preparar otro gran evento. Tu boda.

-¿Mi qué? – pregunta poniéndose de pie muy nerviosa.

-Tu boda, Elaine. Es uno de los puntos que firmaste en el contrato que hicimos hace años, ¿No lo recuerdas? – claro que lo recordaba pero pensaba que, tal vez, aunque fuera una probabilidad mínima, su abuelo se apiadaría de ella y le dejaría volver al lado de Ban o dejarla estar sola hasta el final de sus días – No te preocupes, el chico que te he buscado es de una muy buena familia. Te gustará.

-Pero-

-¿Pero qué? – su ferviente sonrisa pasa a congelarse mientras la observa - ¿Acaso pretendes romper con tu palabra? Si no me equivoco, prometí dejar en paz a tus amigos y a las familias de estos si te entregabas por completo a los negocios de mi familia y eso he hecho. No les he tocado ni un pelo en estos cinco años. Les he dejado hacer vida normal, e incluso gozamos de un buen tratado de amistad. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-Sí, pero-

-¡Se acabó la conversación! – se pone de pie hecho una furia – La boda tendrá lugar en una semana tanto si te gusta como si no, y si no ya sabes qué puedes hacer con él en tu noche de bodas, mi pequeña asesina.

Y desaparece del salón tras dejar una electrificante sonrisa tras él. Sus hombres le siguen dejando a solas a Elaine y a Escanor que no ha abierto la boca durante los cortos minutos que ha durado la reunión.

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación.- dice no tiene más opción que seguirle.

****

-Tío Escanor.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que el abuelo no hacía nada más que sonreír?

-Ya te irás acostumbrando.

-No me refiero a eso.- le susurra deteniéndole en mitad de un largo y oscuro pasillo – Su sonrisa era falsa. Sus ojos no brillaban. No es el mismo que vi hace cinco años.

-Los años pasan para todos, también para mi padre.

-Sí pero, aunque sea mayor cuando le vi rebozaba seguridad, confianza, transmitía miedo con tan solo escucharle respirar y ahora es como si fuese un gatito abandonado.

-Elaine, eres muy perspicaz ¿Lo sabías? – mira a su tío sin entenderle - Sabes que Zeldoris era el próximo a convertirse en el líder del Clan los Diez Mandamientos ¿Verdad? Bien, a raíz de su muerte mi padre ha cambiado, mucho. Todos creemos que está en una fase profunda de depresión pero nadie quiere decirle nada ni él tampoco quiere darse cuenta de ello pero poco a poco está cavando su propia tumba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que es nuestra oportunidad de derrocarle y hacernos con el poder del clan.- Escanor la empuja hacia su habitación y no continuan hablando hasta estar seguros de que nadie puede escucharles – Zeldoris pensaba igual que él. Le encantaba matar a la gente y tenerles bajo sus pies. Si hubiera llegado al poder nuestro Clan hubiera pasado de ser unos mafiosos a ser unos auténticos asesinos. Quizás tengamos fama de serlo pero no habría muertes innecesarias y las que habría eran suicidios, muertes indirectas.

-Muertes igualmente.- le interrumpe Elaine dolida ante esas palabras frías de su tío.

-Sí, cierto, pero si Zeldoris siguiese vivo créeme que una vez que mi padre falleciese muchos de los que seguimos sirviéndole estaríamos condenados al exilio, al sufrimiento y a la muerte. Tanto nosotros – señala a ambos – como las familias de tus amigos, ellos incluidos. Le hubiera dado igual el trato que firmaste con mi padre, pues fue él quién puso su firma, no Zeldoris.

-¿Tan cruel era?

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

A Elaine le tiemblan las piernas y siente como un enorme vacío la devoran por dentro del miedo.

-¿Habéis descubierto quién le asesinó? – Escanor niega con la cabeza – Pero tenéis una idea – asiente – Dime que no lo has hecho tú, o Merlin. Dime por favor que no ha sido nadie de la familia de King o de Hellbram.

-No ha sido nadie de ellos, puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo decirte quién puesto que es algo secreto. Mi padre sigue buscando al culpable pero los que tenemos ciertas sospechas estamos desviando la investigación a otra parte.

-Aunque fuese cruel y un asesino no se merecía morir.

-Tus padres tampoco.

-Así que no fue un accidente. – sonríe con tristeza y Escanor desvía la mirada - ¿El abuelo está detrás de eso?

-No. Aunque para él su hija muriese el mismo día que abandonó la familia sería incapaz de matarla. Solo tienes que fijarte en mí. Le traicioné y sigo aquí – le da un beso de despedida y antes de salir le susurra – será cruel y un asesino pero sé que ama y ha amado a sus hijos más que a su propia vida.

****

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Es tu boda. Toda novia está nerviosa el día de su boda.

-Sí, si va a casarse con la persona que ama. Ni siquiera sé quién es ese chico. ¡Puede ser incluso un viejo!

Elaine anda en círculos por toda su habitación mientras Merlin la ayuda a prepararse. En pocas horas la boda tendrá lugar y ya no hay marcha atrás. Una vez se casase con ese desconocido no habría marcha atrás. Estará en manos de su abuelo hasta que la muerte se lo llevase o se la llevase a ella primero en una de sus prontas misiones como Holy Maiden.

-No es ningún viejo.

-¿Tú le conoces? – le pregunta sorprendida.

-No sabría decirte. Creo que le he visto en alguna de la reuniones que hemos tenido en estos años por aquí. Entra y sale mucha gente de este lugar, Elaine.

Hincha los carrillos y se sienta de golpe en la cama muy enfadada. Merlin sonríe y se sienta a su lado para abrazarla.

-Todo irá bien. Estamos contigo, no lo olvides. – Elaine se dejallevar por esa calidez. Merlin le había hablado mucho de su madre cuando eran jóvenes y agradeció ese gesto pero a veces no quería saber nada de ellos. Eran como unos desconocidos. Sentía ganas de arrancarse los recuerdos y olvidarse de todos, Ban incluido, pero el amor que seguía sintiendo por él jamás se fundiría – Ah, tengo algunas cosillas que darte. Podría decirse que son tus últimos regalos como soltera.

-Pues qué bien.- dice con ironía Elaine mientras Merlin saca una enorme caja de su mochila - ¿Qué es? – pregunta, ahora, curiosa.

-Primero, esto.- y le tiende un par de zapatillas blancas.

-¿Zapatillas?

-Sí, te las pondrás hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¿Voy a llevar zapatillas el día de mi boda?

-Créeme, luego me lo agradecerás. No sabes lo que me dolían a mí los pies al día siguiente después de horas y horas llevando unos enormes tacones.

Elaine rompe a reír y se lo agradece.

-También está esto otro. Es un paquete que ha llegado esta misma mañana. No tiene remitente pero no hemos querido abrirlo.

-¿Es algo peligroso?

-Tranquila, no hay nada peligroso ahí dentro. Es algo que alguien te ha dejado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. – Elaine observa el sobre con intriga pero prefiere dejarlo para lo último -Lo otro es algo más personal. Me hubiera gustado dártelo antes, cuando estabas en el instituto pero no me atreví. No quería echar a perder nuestra misión. Luego las cosas se complicaron y te exiliaron. Siento que en parte es culpa mía.- Elaine abraza con fuerza a Merlin pensando que llorará pero sabe que no es una mujer de dejar salir su debilidad delante de los demás – Espero que te guste y te ayude a seguir tu camino.

Le tiende una pequeña caja de madera y sale de la habitación. En cuanto la abre las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia. Conoce muy bien ese aroma. Un aroma a vainilla y canela. El aroma de su hogar. De su madre. Como también conoce muy bien la letra de aquella carta que estaba escondida en esa preciosa caja con un cáliz grabado en la sobrecubierta.

Coge el sobre y empieza a leer y cuanto más lee más llora. Cuanto más recuerda a sus padres más llora y entonces todo empieza a girar. Su mente se llena de imágenes de ella de pequeña en su casa de Estados Unidos, desayunando tortitas sonrientes que le hacía su padre. Las tardes en el enorme parque que tenían enfrente de su bloque. Sus amigos. De Liones. De su trabajo en la cafetería. De su día a día en el instituto. De las bromas. De la batalla de globos de agua. El aroma de la sudadera de Ban. El rostro rojo de King al saber que estaban juntos. Las bromas de Meliodas y los enfados de Eli. Las risas pegadizas de Gil y Howser. El día del parque de atracciones. El día en el que le ganó la apuesta a Ban. El trato con el director. La ruptura con Ban. Sus continuos encuentros. Su voz susurrándole que será suya y solo suya. Sus preciosos ojos. Su sonrisa provocativa. Sus cálidas manos. Su sangre esparcida por el suelo al recibir el disparo. Su voz llamándola cuando la apartaron de él. La fotografía de la boda de King y Diane. La sonrisa de todos. Su sonrisa.

****

-Es la hora. ¿Estás preparada? – pero Elaine tiene un nudo en el estómago. La carta que su madre le ha dejado tras su muerte le había abierto un mar de dudas y preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta pero también le había dado fuerzas y coraje para enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta y eso estaba dispuesta a ser.

Las puertas del templo se abren de par en par. Todos los que hay allí presentes, la gran mayoría desconocidos para Elaine y a quiénes no quería conocer nunca, se ponen en pie para ver entrar a la novia del brazo de su tío Escanor. Estarossa está justo en el altar al lado del que será su pronto marido.

Elainte traga saliva y siente ganas de vomitar. Quiere huir, escapar pero sabe que no es la mejor decisión. No ahora. Hay que esperar. Él vendrá a buscarme algún día. Me lo prometió. Que me robaría de donde me encerrasen. Esperaré. Te esperaré. Se decía a sí misma mientras caminaba lo más lenta posible hacia el altar, alargando ese momento que, finalmente, llegó. Su abuelo la coge de la mano para tendérsela al chico que está de pie al lado de Elaine muy rígido y sin atreverse a mirarla. Elaine tampoco le mira. A pesar de llevar el velo no quiereni mirarle de reojo. No quiere saber nada de esa persona. Siente que está traicionando a Ban.

La ceremonia da comienzo. Nada, salvo la voz del sacerdote, se escucha retumbar entre los altos muros del templo. Elaine ni siquiera le escucha. El latir de su corazón se loimpide, aunque tampoco tiene interés por saber lo que dice. Mira de reojo a su izquierda y solo puede entrever a Escanor frotándose las manos. ¿Está nervioso? Elaine sonríe. ¿Su padre también se sentiría de esa manera? ¿Y Ban? ¿Estaría nervioso si fuese el chico que está a mi derecha? Y mientras se pregunta esas y más preguntas llega la hora de darse el sí quiero.

Elaine se gira dispuesta a que su nuevo marido le aparte el velo de la cara cuando su cara se desencaja al ver con quién está a punto de casarse.

-¡¡HOW-HOWSER!!

-Shhh.- le indica el chico llevándose el dedo a la boca pero era tarde. Estarossa se ha percatado de ello – Lo siento Escanor, tenías razón, me iba a descubrir aunque me tiñese de moreno.

Escanor se lleva las manos a la cara y rápidamente, antes de que Estarossa mande llamar a sus hombres, una centena de hombres y mujeres armados se ponen de pie entre los bancos de madera apuntando tanto a Estarossa como a sus escasos hombres.

-¿Qué significa esto, Escanor?

-Ya lo sabes padre. No podíamos permitir que esto sucediera. Hasta aquí llega tu mandato. De ahora en adelante el Clan de los Diez Mandamientos está bajo mi liderazgo. – dice mientras camina hacia él apuntándole con una pistola. Estarossa mira a su alrededor. Le han vencido. Muchos de sus hombres ahora le apuntan con un arma. ¿Cuándo habían preparado todo eso? ¿Cuándo había dejado de darse cuenta de lo que tramaban a su espalda? Cae abatido al suelo mientras Escanor ordena que lo lleven a la casa y desalojen el templo. Mientras tanto, Elaine observa a su alrededor sin entender nada, siente como algo le golpeaba el hombro, al girarse ve una delgada cuerda que asciende hasta la cúpula pequeña del techo. Al mirar hacia arriba su corazón se detiene y se pone en marcha en cuestión de segundos a tal velocidad que cree que se le saldrá del pecho.

-No…no puede ser…

Se lleva las manos a la boca mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas estiradas por una amplia sonrisa.

-Hey Elaine~he venido a robarte, tal y como te prometí.


	41. Capítulo 41

-No…no puede ser…

-Hey Elaine~ he venido a robarte, tal y como te prometí.

Elaine es incapaz de apartar la mirada de Ban. Cree estar en un sueño. En uno de sus muchos sueños donde Ban aparecía y la llevaba lejos de su abuelo y de todo ese mundo de olor a pólvora y crueldad. Que la robaba tal y como le había prometido tantas y tantas veces y cruzaban el mar para empezar su nueva vida juntos. Tal y como habían planeado para el día de la graduación.

-Ayúdala a subir Howser, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – le ordena Ban.

Rápidamente Howser le ata la cuerda a Elaine por la cintura para que la asciendan hasta el techo del templo. Mientras sube, Elaine ve a Estarossa apuntando con varias armas por aquellos hombres en los que él ha depositado su confianza mientras Escanor da órdenes a unos y a otros.

No se da cuenta de que ha llegado cuando Ban la agarra por la cintura y la abraza. Fue ahí cuando saberealmente que no se trata de un bonito y cruel sueño. Que Ban la está abrazando. Que su calidez es real. Como también el olor a colonia que desprende y que no sabe cuánto había echado de menos esa fragancia.

-Por fin te atrapé.

-Ban…- es todo lo que puede decir mientras lloraba acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Siento haber tardado tanto pero surgieron varios inconvenientes.

-Inconvenientes como que te pasaste bastante tiempo hospitalizado e inconsciente.

Nada más escuchar su voz Elaine se gira hacia esa persona que conoce tan bien, y nada más encontrarse con sus ojos color canela sale corriendo para sumergirse en su calidez. King la abraza con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

-King…King…- murmura una y otra vez.

-Me alegro de verte, Elaine.

-¡Pero mira que sois llorones! – gritan desde abajo. Cuando Elaine baja la mirada rompe de nuevo a llorar y a reír al ver a Diane saludarla con una enorme sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Eli, quien va agarrada de la mano de Meliodas y al lado de éste Gil que también le sonríe para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Llegas tarde, Elaine! – gritan las dos chicas.

Todos se miran sin dejar de sonreír.

****

-Estoy soñando ¿Verdad?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho como una veintena de veces, no es un sueño.

-¿Seguro? He soñado con este día muchas veces.

-¡Ven aquí! – Ban la agarra por la muñeca y la besa. Sus labios no pueden despegarse, ni tampoco quieren hacerlo. Llevan cinco años sin poder sentirse el uno al otro y todos esos sentimientos, recuerdos y sensaciones vividas se aglomeran de golpe. El amor que una vez se profesaron volvía a estar más vivo que nunca y ambos así lo sienten con ese beso - ¿Has soñado con un beso así? – Elaine niega con la cabeza totalmente colorada – Pues entonces no lo es. Estoy aquí, contigo, tal y como te prometí – le dice mientras coloca la pequeña mano de Elaine sobre su pecho – He venido a robarte y hacerte mía, ¿Recuerdas?

-Has tardado en cumplirla.

-Lo siento… ya te pondré al día de todo lo sucedido, ahora solo quiero estar contigo. – y atrayéndola vuelve a besarla mientras los chicos silban y las chicas aplauden. Todo el grupo está reunido de nuevo y ahora no haynada que pueda separarles – Estás preciosa. El pelo largo te sienta de maravilla.

-¿T-Tú crees? Fue idea de alguien que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Decía que con este aspecto atraería más a mis objetivos…

-¿La persona que te entrenó para ser asesina? –asientedesviando la mirada dolida – Elaine, no me importa en qué te has convertido. Yo te quiero igualmente. Ya seas una asesina, una auténtica luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo o una niña de primaria. ¡Ay! – se queja al recibir un pequeño puñetazo – Tu fuerza se ha incrementado…voy a tener que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora.

Todos ríeny Ban esquiva un ligero manotazo por parte de Elaine para terminar de nuevo entre sus brazos. No quiere soltarla. No después de casi morir aquel día y perderla para siempre.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido todo esto? – pregunta Elaine señalando a su alrededor mientras del templo van saliendo algunos hombres arrestados.

-Es una larga historia.- responde Meliodas – Ban te pondrá al día, ahora tengo una idea mejor – sonríe con malicia y Eli se lleva las manos a la cara temiéndose lo peor – Ya que estás vestida de novia… ¿Por qué no aprovecháis la oportunidad y os casáis? Howser te puede prestar el traje.

-¿¿¿¿Eeeeeeh???? ¿CASARNOS? – preguntan los dos a la vez.

-¡Es una buena idea! – dice Diane dando pequeños saltitos.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo. Todos estamos aquí y también está tu familia, Elaine. Seguro que a Escanor y a Merlin les parece bien.

Elaine y Ban se miran colorados. ¿Casarnos? ¿Ahora? Elaine desvía la mirada hacia su largo vestido blanco. Las manos le tiemblan. ¿Estaría bien casarse en ese lugar? ¿Justamente cuando a su abuelo lo iban a…a qué? Se pregunta y un atroz miedo la invade.

-¿Elaine? – Ban siente como la chica tenía la piel de gallina –No es necesario casarnos ahora. No hay prisa – pero la chica no responde. Justo en ese momento escucha la voz de su tío Escanor y al levantar la mirada ve como llevan a su abuelo también esposado - ¡Elaine! – grita Ban al ver que sale corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Tío Escanor! – grita al lograr alcanzarlo - ¿Qué pasará con el abuelo?

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia. Eres libre Elaine. Puedes estar con él.- señala con la cabeza a Ban que acaba de llegar hasta ellos – Sé feliz.

¿Qué sea feliz? No….no después de…

Escanor le da la espalda y sigue al resto de sus hombres que ya han metido a Estarossa en el coche y se alejan. Elaine no se mueve del lugar hasta perder de vista el coche y corre de nuevo hacia su tío que se reunía en ese momento con Merlin y el pequeño Arthur. Los dos sonríen pero la sonrisa de Merlin no es tan alegre como la de su marido.

-¡Tío Escanor, espera por favor! El abuelo no se merece esto.

-¿Qué no se merece esto? – Escanor no da crédito a lo que su sobrina está diciendo - ¿Acaso ese hombre no ha sido quien te ha privado de cinco largos años de tu vida? ¿Exiliándote, alejándote de tus amigos, dando órdenes a Zeldris para que te entrenase como asesina e impidiendo que pudieras estar con el chico que amas? Ese hombre se merece la muerte.

-Puede que haya hecho todo eso, que haya cometido errores en el pasado pero a él le criaron para eso. Toda su vida ha estado rodeado de este mundo.

-Yo también y no por eso he ido destrozando la vida de los demás. Elaine, que no te engañe. Mi padre no es quién tú crees que es.

-¡Y tú tampoco le conoces!

Escanor la observa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ela-

-Escanor, deja que se explique porque estoy segura de que tiene algo que contarte. ¿Verdad? – Elaine asiente y traga saliva.

-Da igual lo que me digas, mi padre será encarcelado hasta que muera que no será muy tarde. Está enfermo.

-Lo sé. Desde que Zeldris murió su enfermedad ha ido empeorando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntan Merlin y Escanor al mismo tiempo.

-Porque el abuelo vino mucho a verme antes y después de que Zeldris falleciese. Al principio solo se pasaba una vez cada tres o cuatro meses para ver cómo iba el entrenamiento pero luego venía mucho más seguido.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo para verme. No hablábamos. Simplemente comíamos juntos o me regalaba algún kimono. Nunca me dijo nada.

-No lo entiendo…

-Yo tampoco pero esta mañana lo he entendido todo. ¿Recuerdas el paquete que me diste? – le pregunta a Merlin – Era del abuelo. En él había cartas. Cartas de mi madre y cartas dirigidas a ella que nunca fueron enviadas.

-¿Recibía cartas de mi hermana? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué año eran?

-Desde que huyó hasta unos días antes de su muerte…- responde Elaine con la voz entrecortada.

-Mi hermana…no….ella… - Escanor tiene que sentarse en el asiento del coche mientras Ban le ayuda desabrocharse el botón del cuello de la camisa para que pueda respirar mejor. ¿Estás bien, viejo? Le pregunta pero Escanor tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo –Esas cartas… ¿Qué contienen?

-Todo. El abuelo sabía dónde vivíamos desde el primer momento. En ellas mi madre le hablaba de cómo era el lugar, del ambiente tan distinto a Japón, le hablaba de mí… había incluso fotografías de nosotros tres, pero sobre todo, mías.

-¿Por qué Estarossa nunca le contestó a esas cartas? – pregunta Merlin.

-Creo que por vergüenza. En ellas están reflejadas el amor que sentía por mi madre. Dejaba escrito sus sentimientos, su alegría al saber que estábamos bien. Se sinceraba a corazón abierto pero no podía enviarlas. Su orgullo, el ser el cabeza de familia se lo impedía. Le bastaba con saber que seguíamos con vida y lejos de una familia que solo hubiera producido en ella sufrimiento.

-No me lo creo. ¡Esas cartas ha podido escribirlas ahora! Quizás ha sospechado lo que estábamos haciendo y te ha hecho llegar ese paquete para que te apiades de él.

-¿En serio lo crees así, tío Escanor? ¿De verdad crees que el abuelo ha podido guardar esas cartas durante tanto tiempo? ¡Solo fíjate en ti! Le traicionaste y en vez de ejecutarte o exiliarte te permitió continuar a su lado. ¿Por qué crees que pudo ser? – Escanor sigue sin creérselo - El papel de esas cartas estaban arrugados e incluso algunas palabras estaban corridas, como si le hubiera caído agua encima o-

-Lágrimas.- responde Ban.

-Sí, lágrimas. Sé que es difícil de creer pero el abuelo quería a mi madre y quería lo mejor para ella. Quizás ha fingido su odio hacia ella para disimular, para que nadie nos encontrase. Zhivago estaba obsesionado con mi madre y la buscó durante mucho tiempo. Si el abuelo siguió tratando con él fue para impedir que descubriese nuestro paradero.

-¿Pero eso cómo lo sabes?

-Porque mi madre me escribió una carta días antes de fallecer. – la mirada de Elaine se oscurece y sonríe con tristeza – Tanto ella como mi padre sabían que alguien les seguía desde hacía un tiempo. Intentaron contactar con algunos conocidos de aquí pero ninguno tenía en conocimiento que alguien les hubiera descubierto pero lo habían hecho.

-Hendrickson.

Elaine asiente de nuevo.

-Hendrickson movió todos los hilos posibles para encontrarlos hasta que finalmente los descubrió. Mi madre, al saberlo, quiso escribirme esta carta para contarme todo. En ella me hablaba sobre nuestra familia, de sus orígenes y de todos los crímenes que tanto el abuelo como nuestros antepasados llevaban a sus espaldas. También me habló de las cartas que le escribía al abuelo y que sabía que si hasta ahora nadie les había encontrado era gracias a su protección invisible, pero que algo había tenido que pasar por alto para no darse cuenta de ello.

-Zeldris. ¿Es posible que estuviera trabajando con Zhivago a espaldas de Estarossa? – pregunta Ban y entonces la bombilla se ilumina en la cabeza de Escanor.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Mi padre siempre tuvo ojos para Zeldris. Para él era su ojo derecho, pero ahora que me cuentas esto quizás yo lo observaba desde otra perspectiva y mi padre le vigilaba porque sospechaba lo que podía estar haciendo.

-Creo que Zhivago, y por tanto Hendrickson, trabajaban para Zeldris. Cuando Hendrickseo encontró a mis padres Zeldris mandó a alguien para encargarse de ellos. Mi madre al sospecharlo volvió a escribir a mi abuelo, esa carta está entre las que he leído esta mañana y le hablaba sobre que alguien les vigilaba y le rogaba mi protección.

-Y así fue como llegaste hasta aquí. No es que tus padres dejasen escrito que tu tutela pasase a la familia Harlequin, sino que Estarossa movilizó todo para que ellos se quedasen contigo.

-¡Pero eso era muy arriesgado! – protesta Ban - ¡Hacerla venir hasta aquí incrementaba el peligro!

-Sí y no. Estando tan lejos Estarossa no tenía tanto poder como Zhivago, pero una vez en Japón la balanza cae a favor del líder del Clan los Diez Mandamientos.- informa Merlin – Si Elaine estaba en Japón le sería más fácil protegerla. Vaya con el abuelo… nosotros creyendo que estábamos protegiéndola por nosotros mismos y era él desde las sombras.

Merlín no puede evitar reírse.

-Verás cuando Gowther lo sepa.

-Gowther sensei ya lo sabe.

Los tres se giran hacia Elaine sin dar crédito.

-Creo que es el único que ha jugado a ser un triple espía.

-Vaya con el cuatro ojos…- murmura Escanor moviendo la cabeza – Qué calladito se lo tenía…

-Todo eso y más cosas vienen en las cartas.

-Me gustaría leerlas, si me dejas.

Elaine sonríe asintiendo. Aunque son propiedad de su abuelo el próximo líder debería leerlas para comprenderlo todo finalmente.

-Creo que vamos a tener que hablar con todos los que forman parte de esta gran familia y ver dónde se desvía el camino hacia Zhivago.

-¿Vas a cortar lazos con mi familia?

-¿No quieres? – pregunta Escanor observando a Ban con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es lo que más deseo, siempre que me dejes formar parte de la tuya.

-Siempre fuiste parte de esta familia, Ban.

Merlin le posa la mano sobre el hombro y le empuja hacia Elaine. Los dos forman una preciosa pareja, así les hizo saber Escanor antes de subirse en el coche y regresar a la mansión donde le espera muchísimo trabajo pero antes de hacerlo Elaine le pide que los lleven con ellos.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – vuelve a preguntarle Ban después de unas cuatro o cinco veces.

-Sí. Quiero hablar con él desde el corazón. Si me ha enviado las cartas será por algún motivo. Además, estoy segura que desea este momento tanto como yo. ¿Por qué me sonríes de esa forma?

Le pregunta poniéndose nerviosa.

-Me sorprende que después de lo sucedido quieras hablarle.

-Tú mismo has podido leer algunas de esas cartas. Él ha sido mi gran protector.

-Manejando a los demás como marionetas.

-Era la única forma de conseguir su objetivo.

-¿Y cuál era?

-Eso quiero preguntarle.

-¿Sabes que estuve a punto de morir a manos de él no?

-Fue Zeldris quién te disparó.

-¡Y a ti tu propio abuelo!

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y venir conmigo?

-No entiendo por qué quieres que yo esté presente.

-Porque eres parte de esta familia. Porque eres mi otra mitad.

Ban se sonroja y la besa.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Estarossa, Ban se aferra a su mano para darle fuerzas. Llama un par de veces y una voz al otro lado de la puerta les indica que pueden entrar. Al abrirla, tanto Escanor como Merlin estánpresentes. Los dos les sonríen pero Estarossa se encuentra sentado al lado de la ventana observando a través de ésta las rosas rojas de su amplio jardín.

Ban se sienta rápidamente al lado de Merlin y Elaine pasa por su lado hasta sentarse frente a frente a su abuelo.

-Son preciosas ¿Verdad?

-Sí que lo son.- contesta con sinceridad Elaine observando el paisaje.

-Ordené plantarlas por tu abuela. Les encantaba las rosas – Estarossa sonríe con un ápice de nostalgia en su grisácea mirada.

-Esto es tuyo, abuelo.- y le tiende el sobre con todas las cartas en su interior.

-¿La has leído todas?

-Así es.- sonríe – Pero me gustaría leerlas una vez más, juntos. Si te parece bien.

La sonría de Elaine no se borra. Como tampoco la admiración y orgullo que siente Ban hacia ella. Cinco años no han sido suficientes para darse cuenta de que la ama con locura y la seguirá amando. Su fuerza, su tenacidad, su cabezonería, su belleza. Todo en ella resplandece. Y por la mirada de Estarossa sabe que él también se ha dado cuenta de ello.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa, mi querida nieta Elaine.


	42. Prólogo

-¡¡Ban, date prisa!! Si llegamos tarde al primer cumpleaños de nuestro ahijado ni Diane ni King nos lo perdonarán jamás.

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero esta maldita corbata no quiere dejarse hacer el nudo.

-Anda trae.

Elaine le aparta las manos y le hace el nudo a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿En tu entrenamiento te enseñaron a hacer nudos con corbatas?

-Sí y a estrangular mientras lo hacía.

Ban traga saliva y Elaine le sonríe con picardía.

-Hace ya un año desde que Diane y King fueron padres… ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

Le dice Elaine mientras camina agarrada de la mano de Ban.

-Sí, y algo más desde que empezamos a vivir juntos y te convertiste en la mano derecha del líder del Clan de los Diez Mandamientos.

-No me recuerdes ese momento… ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Más vergüenza que el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo en tu primera reunión con el resto de clanes?

Elaine no puede evitar ponerse colorada. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer algo como así en una reunión tan importante? Incluso King escupió el vaso de sake que estaba bebiendo en ese momento manchado a Hellbram. Ban deja escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Sigue pareciendo un sueño. Todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Y tú sigues pareciendo una niña de primaria por mucho que te maquilles.

-Al menos aparento menos edad que la que tengo pero tú sigues pareciendo un cuarentón.

-Serás…. ¡Eres una enana!

-¡Y tú un ladrón!

-Un ladrón de corazones.

-El día que nazca nuestro hijo no querrá saber nada de sus padres…Su madre una asesina y casi cabeza de una familia con un pasado tormentoso y su padre un ladrón con apariencia de viejo cuya etapa adolescente le encantaba hacer bromas crueles a unos pobres estudiantes.

-No creo que se asuste, soy el mejor director que el Instituto Nanatsu no Taizai podrá tener jamás.

-Cierto.

-Además, para que podamos contarle todo eso queda todavía mucho tiempo.

-No tanto.

Ban la mira sobresaltado mientras Elaine sonríe con timidez llevándose las manos a su vientre.

-Espera… ¿Estás insinuando que…?

-Así es. Estoy embarazada, Ban.

-¡¡¡YUUUUUJUUUUUU!!! – grita abrazándola y dando vueltas y vueltas sin dejar de sonreír y es que, aunque ha tenido que pasar un largo tiempo para conseguir que estén juntos, sus destinos, esta vez, no se separarán, jamás y es que el ladrón Ban y la Holy Maiden Elaine estarán juntos por toda la eternidad.


End file.
